It's funny how things happen
by Ghostie69
Summary: Amber, a student a Waterloo Road begins to develop feelings for a certain Tom Clarkson. Will she act? Will he respond?
1. Telling him

It was the last lesson of the day at Waterloo Road and I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't stop thinking about Tom Clarkson and the way his shirt clung tightly to his perfectly shaped chest. It took about 30 seconds to realise that Chalky was talking to me, snapping me out of my fantasy. Good job really, or else I would have said something I would have regretted but there was about a minute left of the lesson and it was Friday, which meant I was about to make either the biggest mistake of my life or the thing that I would never regret. The bell rang and I dashed out the room, collected my belongings and walked towards Clarkson's office. I knew me and Tom had something. I remembered the spark I felt when I shook his hand, at the end of term awards evening. I knew he felt it to, by the way his hand lingered. Imogen stopped me in the corridor. "Hey Ambs, you coming round to mine?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be round in a bit. There's just something I've go to do." I replied. She gave me a smile and walked away. I walked slowly to his office and pushed the door open. "Hey Amber. What's up?" he greeted me with a warm smile, which my insides tighten with the attraction I felt to him. I smiled back and sat down in the chair opposite him. "Nothing much, sir. I just need a bit of help with studying." I replied.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do", flashing me _that _smile. After about 10 minutes, the conversation progressed to other things, like football. We laughed and joked. His eyes crinkled around the edges, and he just looked so irresistible. He had the most gorgeous eyes and laugh, it make me melt inside. I also loved the way he was totally at ease with me. I got up and turned to go because it was starting to kill me inside and I didn't think I should tell him right now. As I turned to go, he stood up and grabbed my arm. "Mr Clarkson, what are you doing?" I wondered, in shock. I was backed against the wall, pinned between two muscled, tanned arms. "I don't know. I just can't stop myself. Since the awards evening, I've felt this spark between us Amber *I melted when he said my name* and I can't control it anymore." He was incredibly close to me now. He moved his hands and rested them firmly on my hips and leaned forwards, pressing his lips to mine, encapturing them in a soft, sweet kiss. I slinked my arms around his neck, returning the kiss, deepening it, finding a way into his mouth, our tongues battling. He pulled away, abruptly, catching me off guard. "What's wrong?" I asked stupidly, knowing the obvious.

"We can't do this". He was still so close and I could smell the Gillette that made my body tremble. "I'm your teacher. It's wrong. We have to stop this before it goes too far because I'm about to lose control" he said, sadly. I turned away and ran out of his office, tears stinging my eyes, feeling stupid and confused. I mean, he was the one who kissed me, after all. I just needed to go home and forgot this whole situation, but I don't think it will be that easy.


	2. Tom's realisation

**A/N So, second chapter. Can't believe I've actually made a second one. I know it's been about a week and a half but exams and shit. So, here goes. Please Read/Review This is from Tom's point of view and may change throughout**

**Tom's POV**

I sank into my chair, feeling dazed and confused. What had just happened? I mean, I kissed her, but it was so unexpected. I had no idea what I was doing, but she's a pupil, it couldn't happen, like ever. I just… I can't help my feeling for her. She's beautiful, I feel so at ease with her, she's just amazing. My body obviously thought so, judging by the bulge starting to form around my trouser area. It's just, if anything happened between us, everything would be at risk, my job, me ever being able to teach again, but I just can't get her out of my head. There's something in what I feel, that I just can't put my finger on. I need to go home and forget the whole situation, but I don't think it will be that easy.

**Amber's POV**

Monday came, and I was determined to put what had happened out of mind. 4th period and lunch came in no time at all and I was going to Miss Redpath's drama club. I knew he would be there, cause he always is. I can do this, I reassured myself. I got into the room and saw him. My legs turned to jelly and my insides tightened. I caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back awkwardly. I really hoped he wasn't still thinking about Friday and I hoped we could move past this.

**Tom's POV**

Well, Monday came and so did lunch in no time at all. I always help at Izzie's drama club. I knew she was going to come in. She loves helping, no matter what it is. I reassured myself everything was going to be fine. She bounded in, all energy, which made me smile. She caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back the best I could, but judging by the way her eyes dropped and she looked away, I think she could tell I hadn't forgotten about what happened. She came over. Damn, be cool. We chatted for a bit and I could tell she felt more relaxed. I did too. The rest of the week rushed by in a blur and Friday swung round again. Me and Amber had been fine all week. We talked, laughed and I felt good. The tension had gone. Today was a special day. It was the end of November. Me, Jez, and Michael had been growing moustaches from Movember, which had been hilarious, but it had to go. Shame, really cause I knew Amber liked it. The end of the day came, and I knew she was going to come to my office, because I'd promised to help her study every Friday. Sian had gone home, so I was alone. There was a knock on the door and as I expected, and secretly hoped, it was Amber. "Come in". She entered and sat down. "Mrs Diamond gone home?" she asked.

"Yes, she had to get off early". She nodded in understanding. I helped her with physics, the best I could, but the conversation trailed off topic. Bond, football. She made me feel so good inside, and there was something in here eyes when we talked, something that isn't usually, a kind of sparkle. We both felt so at ease. I mean, she'd seen me at my most open, I tell her everything, some things maybe I shouldn't.


	3. Giving in

**A/N ****Well, third chapter. Yes, I know I'm shocked too, especially the fact that I'm being so quick to update, shall be coming to halt soon, as I need to keep writing the story that is paper basis for this one. It may seem like I'm moaning but, considering I've had like 254 views or something, would a review hurt? Anyways here goes.**

**Amber's POV**

Friday came, and I was so nervous, especially after what had happened. I went to Clarkson's office for help with physics, which he was absolutely hopeless at, not that he'd admit it. Somehow, the conversation managed to progress to other things. That seemed to be a funny habit. "Why've you got a Bible on your desk?" I asked.

"This guy gave an assembly. It was so boring, trying to preach to the kids and get them to read the Bible." We started laughing about it. It was times like this that I liked him more. He was so youthful; it was like he was 16, not 32. He even still had the birthday card up that I got him. "Page 22. That's what you need." He said with a grin. I turned to it and it had the 10 commandments. I started reading them."… Thou shall not commit adultery. I won't do that…""You haven't got a boyfriend yet, so you're ok on that." We started laughing, "How do you know?" I remarked and his face dropped, visibly. **TOM ****She was teasing me, I knew it and I needed to control myself, because I was about to take her, here and now. ****AMBER **"So, who is he?" he asked, and I swear I could detect and undercurrent of jealousy. "Two things, 1) I don't actually have a boyfriend, and 2) Was that jealousy I hear, _Mr_Clarkson?" I retorted, emphasising Mr. "What are you implying, _Miss_ Mints?" He retorted back in the same mocking tone. "I'm implying that you're jealous." I said bravely. "And why would I be jealous?" he whispered. He had suddenly become very close to me. Without realising, he had rolled his chair right next to mine. I could now feel his breath and his Gillette, which was making me shiver. "I don't know you tell me?" I said, looking at him directly in his beautiful, piercing blue eyes. "Maybe I like you" he replied, looking me right back in mine. "Oh, really?" I asked, teasing him.

"Yes, but you know…" I changed the subject, quickly.

"I'm not volatile, by the way" I said, grinning.

"Yeah, you are. You're so up and down. You've proved that this week. You've been a right moody cow" he said.

"Oi, I take offense to that." I replied defensively. It's just been really hard and stressful this week, with exams and stuff" I was nearly crying.

"Hey, it's ok." He said, soothingly, wrapping his arms around me in a close, tight embrace. "I'm glad I can talk to you, Tom" I said. It was the first time I'd ever said his first name and it felt good. "I'm always here". He let me go and put his hand on my face, stroking it, so soft and gentle. At that moment, I knew I was in love with him. It was like he read my mind. "I love you Amber" he admitted with such confidence and clarity. I was in shock. My head was all over the place. The most gorgeous man in the whole world telling _me_ he loved me. I genuinely couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was in absolute shock. "I... I love you too" I stammered back.

"You don't sound too sure" he said, sounding worried.

"Yes, of course I'm sure, I'm just in shock. I can't believe you feel the same. You just have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words." I said, with a huge sigh of relief. "Good and I know you have" he replied. I looked at him, puzzled. "Do you think I'm daft? I've seen you staring, those stolen glances, always teaming up with me in drama club, hanging back those extra few minutes just to talk to me, talking to me every break, the birthday card." He was laughing. I could feel myself blushing, which made him laugh even more. "You're even more beautiful when you're embarrassed." He was looking deep into my eyes, blue on blue. I could see his eyes were full of passion and love. I realised he still had his hand on my face. He leaned in and kissed me, this time with clarity, a sweet, tender, loving kiss. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pushed me back, onto the desk, deepening the kiss, his hands starting to roam my body, before resting on my thighs. He kissed my neck, finding my pulse point, all the way to my collarbone. My body came alive at every touch. "I'm about to lose control, but I don't think you want your first on a desk, I want it to be special, want to go back to mine?" he asked, breathlessly I might add.

"Hell yes," I replied, just as breathless. We got to his car. I could feel him tensing next to me, which made me smile. I decided to start running my hand up his leg, slowly. He had such a painful expression on his face, which made me giggle. "You're putting me off my driving," he said through gritted teeth, which made me laugh even more. After what felt like forever, we finally arrive at his house. I stepped in, and instantly felt at home. I took that as a good sign. "I love your house" I commented. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, and his face nuzzled into my neck. "I hope we can share it someday." He whispered in my ear. I turned round in his arms to face him. "Really?" I asked. "You mean it?"

"Of course I want to do everything with you, but right now I really want you," he said with a sexy half smirk that made me die. He swept me up in his arms and led me upstairs to hid master bedroom. He laid me on the bed and started to undress me, while kissing me in frenzy. I pulled his shirt off, drooling at the sight that came with it. Abs, abs and more abs. He had the body of a God. Why did he want me, I wondered? No time for that. I was in the middle of another pressing issue.

**TOM'S POV**

I woke up next morning to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, the quilt covering certain places. Thank God it's Saturday. I can spend a whole weekend with her. Her parents are away. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. I smiled at her. "Morning beautiful" I said and gave her a kiss. She snuggled into my arms, her hand resting on my shoulder. "Last night was amazing" she said.

"Yeah it was. You're beautiful" I closed my eyes, remembering the events from the night before. "I'm not" she muttered, hoping I wouldn't hear what she said. "What?" I said, astounded by her self-doubt. "You're the most amazing, gorgeous girl I know, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" I think that made her more comfortable. "So no regrets?" I asked.

"Never." She replied. "You?"

"Never." I replied. She snuggled closer to me. I'm so lucky.


	4. A bit of R R

**A/N ****Woo, 4****th**** chapter. Can't believe the amount of views and stuff. You guys are making me feel really positive.**

**TOM'S POV CONT.**

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked, my hand rubbing little circles on her arm. "Hmm, I fancy a film day. How does that sound?" she answered, smiling, whilst doing the same, only on my leg. I nuzzled into her neck. "Anything with you sounds good and you smell exquisite. I'll just go and get the snacks". I sat up and pulled a pair of boxers and black pj pants on. Amber sat up and wrapped her arms around me, running her hands on my chest. "Don't be too long" she said, giving me a quick kiss.

"I won't be" I replied, pushing her back onto the bed. She chucked a pillow at me. It was very hard not to start a play fight, which we both knew would lead to the obvious. "I'll get you back" I retorted, jokingly.

"I know" she retorted back, her eyes darkening, which made me shiver. I turned to go downstairs. "Oh, and Tom," I turned back around. "I love you."

"I love you too" I smiled and went to grab the food.

**AMBER'S POV**

I sighed contentedly. Everything is just perfect. I got up, dressed in a vest top and shorts, and put on one of his t-shirts. I also found his DVD collection and started rifling through. I picked out a couple of Bond films, Daniel Craig, of course. I knew how much he idolised him, and I loved Bond anyway. I laughed to myself. DC. TC. They nearly had the same initials. The difference is, my T.C is a one-woman guy. At least, I hope he is. "What are you laughing at?" he spoke quietly, startling me. I didn't realise he had come back up. "Just that you nearly have the same initials as Daniel Craig" I said.

"I know, I love that and what've you picked?" he asked.

"I've picked Casino Royale and Skyfall," I replied.

"My favourites" he said, stating the obvious.

"I know. I know how much you love Silva," I grinned. I put the film on and snuggled up to him. He kissed me lightly on the head. Some time later, I felt a light shaking. It was Tom. "W-What?" I stammered, sitting up rapidly.

"It's ok" he soothed me. "You fell asleep in my arms. You're even more beautiful when you're sleeping. You look so peaceful. Like an angel," he said, and it made my heart swell, hearing the love in his voice. "Tom, can I ask you an honest question?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, go ahead" he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where do you see us in 5 years?" I asked, not sure about the reply. He looked straight into my eyes, and said, "I see us married, and with a kid on the way,", which my heart swell even more. I've always loved him in suits, but for his own wedding makes me want him even more than usual. "I can't imagine myself pregnant. I bet I'd look awful and…" he cut me off, mid-sentence.

"You'd look beautiful, whatever," looking deep into my eyes. "Anyway, get dressed. We're going out for dinner.2 I was confused and worried. I started panicking. "But, what if someone sees us? What if they tell someone?"

"Who cares? You're my girlfriend now, and there is nothing anyone can do about it, not even bloody Andrew Treneman" he said, with such authority. I love it when he takes control. So powerful. "However, to a more important issue" he whispered in a very husky voice, which made me quite hot. "I'm taking a shower, and I'd really love it if I had company, but, sack that, you are joining me, and I'm not taking no for an answer." With that, he swept me into his arms and led me into the bathroom.

**TOM'S POV**

After _that_ shower which had suitably refreshed me, I got changed into a pale blue shirt, grey pant, and black dress shoes. Amber had changed into a long, flowing royal blue dress, which clung to her in all the right places, and made my mouth run dry. "You look beautiful" I said, with my mouth hanging open.

"You can close your moth now, you'll catch flies, and there's a time for it to stay open, and where are we going?" she asked. My face was priceless, according to her. After re-gaining my composure, I managed to finally stammer out "Pizza Hut".

"That sounds awesome" she replied, beaming, which was infectious and me grin goofily back.

**AMBER'S POV**

We reached Pizza Hut, and were seated. We ordered to share, and got chatting. He told me all about his childhood, his life, his future plans. I had no idea how interesting he was, and how funny. Of course, I knew how sexy he was. That was one of the things that attracted me to him, that and his amazing personality. I don't care that he's 16 years older than me. I love him. I'm just worried about what Maddi and Imogen will think. I hope they accept him. "Penny for your thoughts" Tom said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about telling Maddi and Imogen" I replied.

"Can you trust them?" he asked, the worry and apprehension clear in his voice. "Of course I can trust them, I can tell them anything, and they'll always support me". I replied.

"Ok then" he said with relief. "Speaking of dresses, what are you doing about prom?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, puzzled.

"Well, it's not like you can have your dance with me, is it? I'm not going anyway." He replied.

"How come?" I asked, upset.

"I've got a stag do" he replied.

"Aww, so you're bailing on prom, our first dance, to go to a stag do and get leathered?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes, but I've known him for years. I'll make it up to you" he replied, winking, making me blush, and him laugh. I can't stay mad at him. I loved his laugh. "Even if you were going, of course I could have my first dance with you, I couldn't give a shit if anyone knew" I said. He smiled. He loved it when I got assertive. "Anyway," I whispered. "You've already been my first for something else." His expression changed. He looked deeply touched by that statement, to know he was the first person I'd properly given myself too, and will definitely be the last. "Anyway" he whispered. "I'm not hungry for food now; I'm hungry for something else. Fancy going home?" he asked, the lust and desire quite evident in his eyes, which turned me on. "Fuck yes" I replied.


	5. That Thing

**A/N ****So, chapter 5. Wow, never thought I'd get this far. Just a quick one to say this chapter will be rated ****M,**** if you don't want to read you don't have to, but I won't appreciate any negatives. If anyone has any ideas for stories, please PM me. Thanks. This one is also a bit shorter, but still, enjoy.**

**AMBER'S POV**

We got back to his and I could quite plainly see there was only one thing on his mind. "Someone's a bit…" I said, jokingly, and saw his eyes darken considerably. "I am with you. It's what you do to me. You drive me absolutely crazy." I could tell he was being deadly serious, and it made me quiver. We stepped in, and without warning, he swept me up in his arms, and led me to his room. He lowered me so I was on my back, so he could unzip my dress, and I knew his eyes widened, and his erection grew when he saw that I had gone commando for the whole of our date. He flipped me over so he could take me in. I felt myself as his eyes freely and appreciatively roamed body. "You're beautiful" he murmured, eyes still roaming.

"And you Tom, are far too over dressed," I said, kissing him while quickly stripping him to his boxers. I broke the kiss and it was my turn to roam my eyes over his gorgeous body, all the way down to the ever-growing bulge in his pale blue boxers, which were very similar to that of those in Casino Royale. No connection there then. I started kissing him, while my hands traced the lines on his chest. He deepened the kiss, our tongues fighting, his winning. He broke the kiss and moved to my neck, kissing and biting it, making rather large moans escape my mouth. He moved down to my breasts, cupping one in one hand, and lavishing his tongue over the other, causing another large gasp to escape my mouth. What was this man doing to me? He swapped and did the same to the other, eliciting an even larger gasp to escape my mouth. I don't think I can hold on for much longer, and he knows it. What can I say? When it comes to Tom, I'm weak. I always have been. He slowly moved down my abdomen, trailing hot kisses, which made me shiver with arousal. He reached my clit, massaging it with his fingers, then letting his tongue do all the work. I don't think there was a place his tongue didn't ravage. I was getting so close. He could feel how wet and ready I was, when he thrust a finger in, making me scream his name. I could also see he was quite turned on as well. "Oh, Tom" I moaned, my voice not even sounding like my own. "Tom, I need you. Tom, Tom, Tom" I moaned. It came out in something of a rush. He obliged, taking off his boxers and putting the condom on. He was so big. He positioned himself at my entrance, teasing me. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, filling me up. Both me and him moaned as he entered me. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly at first, until he found his rhythm. He thrust harder and harder until we both reached the point of oblivion as our orgasm crashed over us and he pulled out and moved from on top of me, and snuggled in bed next to me, both of us rather hot and sweaty. "That was amazing" he whispered in my ear, his voice still throaty, which was so damn sexy. "Round 2?" I whispered mischievously in his, and we returned to the throes of passion, which no doubt meant I would wake up very stiff in the morning, next to the sexiest man in the world. Not bad.

Next morning, I woke up to the smell of waffles cooking and Tom not next to me. I gingerly got out of bed. 4 hours… you know, kind of takes its toll. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, and there he was, making waffles. "Morning beautiful" he said, grinning I could see him running his eyes over me, which made me shiver. He winked at me. "Morning handsome" I grinned back. I ran my eyes over him, which was only fair, as he was stood, half-naked, with his perfectly sculpted chest with a smug grin on his face. "Sit down, and I'll bring them over," he said. I complied, and he brought them over. He'd made my favourite, waffles, with lemon and sugar. "These are my favourites, how did you know?" I asked, puzzled.

"I remember you talking about those Dutch ones in Manchester" he replied, kissing me on the head. "You're amazing, you remember everything." I said, kissing him softly. "I just love you" he kissed me back.

"I love you too." I replied, feeling like I was on cloud nine.


	6. First Day At School

**A/N ****Just a quick one to say thanks for the support with the last chapter. Never done 'M' rating before, was quite nervous really, but it went down rather well, so thanks everyone. Maybe you'll see a few more ;) Again, reviews and ideas appreciated. Thanks.**

**AMBER'S POV CONT.**

"I need to talk to you though" he said, with a serious look on his face.

"Ok," I replied, worried. He wasn't ending it, was he? All these thoughts started running through my mind. "Relax" he said gently, holding my hand. "We just need to work out what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I wondered.

"Well, it's not like we can act like this at school, is it?" he said, making me realise it was Sunday, and it was back to normality tomorrow. "I'm going to tell Maddi and Imogen, you tell Chris and Sian, and then we'll both act normal," I replied, knowing that this was going to kill us both. He seemed to read my mind and reassured me. "I know it'll be hard, but worth it in the end. Hey, you've only got like, a year left. There's always Friday in the office" he winked, turning me on. "If this is our last day together properly for a while, I don't want to waste it, I'd rather do something productive" he whispered the last word very seductively, looking into my eyes, his full of pure desire. With that, he took my hand, and practically dragged me upstairs…

**TOM'S POV**

I woke up the next morning, alone. Oh shit, it was Monday, and I had to go to work, and of course I would be seeing Amber. This was going to be a killer, for sure. I smiled as I remembered yesterday, most of it spent under the sheets, if you know what I mean. I don't know how I'm going to cope, not being able to be near her, to kiss her, to hold her. I got ready and drove to work, knowing I probably wouldn't see her until dinnertime, properly that is, which was a shame. I also needed to see Chris. I was hoping he would take it ok. I know I could trust Chris; we've been mates since our school days. I turned the radio on, and "I need you now" by Lady Antebellum started playing. I can't really sing, but I love the song. I got to work. "Morning Chris, mate" I said brightly. "Morning Tom," he replied. "Good weekend mate?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked.

"It was brilliant," I replied, smiling goofily.

"I know that grin. Tom Clarkson, you dirty dog," he said, knowingly and laughing at the same time. "I need to tell you something," I said with a serious look on my face. "You've met a girl?" he asked.

"Yes, I have" I replied. "She's amazing, smart and beautiful. I love her Chris, but…" I trailed off.

"But what? He asked, then looking at my face, he realised. "She's a pupil?!" he spluttered. "Tom, you sneaky devil. O wouldn't have put anyone down for that, least of all you," he said, grinning. "Who?"

"Amber" I replied, with another seemingly, at the moment, trademark goofy grin. "Oh, finally" Chris said, with a sigh.

"What do you mean finally?" I asked.

"Oh, come off it. I've seen the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her. Just promise me something Tom," he asked.

"Anything," I replied.

"Just be careful. I love you mate, and I'll always have your back, but is she worth it?" he asked.

"Of course she's worth it. I'm not doing it just for fun," I replied indignantly.

"Ok, ok, I'm just making sure mate" Chris said. "I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you getting hurt. We work together, but I am your best friend as well."

"Ok" I said, feeling better. "We're going to tell everyone on the last day. It's a year away, and I know" he said, seeing Chris' face, "it's going to be nowhere near easy, but I really love her, Chris. When I look at her, I see the rest of my life."

**AMBER'S POV**

I woke up, feeling fairly depressed that I didn't have Tom next to me. This was going to be so hard. Thing is though, I'm still going to see him; it will just kill me that I can't touch him. I got up and got dressed. "Are you ok love?" my mum asked me. "Yeah, I'm just tired" I replied, disguising my true feelings. I got ready and started walking to school. Boyfriend was the first thing that came on my phone, so I decided to text Tom. _If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go. This made me think of you. Love you. A xxx_.About 2 minutes later, my phone buzzed. It was Tom. _If? And I'll keep you on my arm girl. You'll never be alone. Love you too. I'll see you in a couple of hours. T xxx_. It made me smile so much. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. I know he feels the same. I got into school. Ah, Waterloo Road. What would I do without this place? "What's got you so happy?" Imogen asked, snapping me out of my daydream. "Oh, nothing," I replied, with a cheeky grin. "I've got something to tell you. Me and Clarkson are together" I said, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Imogen's eyes widened, she saw my face and realised how serious I was. "Finally" she said, smiling. "Aww, I'm so happy for you. You talk about him **all** the time and I've seen the way he looks at you when you talk at dinner and stuff."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're ok. It means a lot. You're my best friend. Anyway, I've got extra tuition with him tonight, caused we've got tons coming up, haven't we, so I asked him for more sessions, so I'll get to spend some time with him." I smiled.

"Well, as long as you're happy. I'm always here for you" she said, giving me a hug. "I know I love you for that" I said, hugging her back. I told Maddi later, and she also took it really well, saying that she was gonna make so many jokes about it. I love my friends so much. The rest of the day seemed to flyby. Lunch was ace. The best thing was me and Tom could act the same, without anyone figuring it out. I can't wait for after school.


	7. Rumours

**A/N**** Just a short one to ask for more reviews and a few ideas, cause I'm starting to get severe mental block, so this is probably one of the crappest ones I've done up to yet. Love you all.**

**TOM'S POV**

I was sat in my office typing away, just thinking about today. It had actually gone pretty well. Chris was great with it, making snide jokes and comments like I had expected, but Sian had surprised me. I was expecting her to be really against it, and give me a proper lecture, but she hadn't, she'd just kissed me on the cheek and said she was really happy for me. Thing is, I needed the support, cause it isn't like I could tell Eddie, or Andrew, or Nikki or anyone like that. If I didn't have those 2, I wouldn't have anyone, apart from Amber, of course. I'd always have her, and she'd always have me. Amber, hmm. My mind started to drift away to other thoughts, such as pushing her up against a desk, and kissing her, a lot. I might just have to do that the next time I see her. My wonderful daydreaming was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. It was actually probably Amber. Oh, I was supposed to help her study. Screw that. I'd rather have her on the desk, to be honest. Tom, control yourself. Wow, I was frustrated, and I don't even know why. I opened the door, and there she was, beautiful, like she always is. I could feel my trousers starting to strain, and I mentally kicked myself. "Hey, y…" before she could finish, I cut her off with a soft but passionate kiss, pushing her against my desk. She returned it, wrapping her arms round my neck, before pulling away. "Hey you" she said, breathless, with flushed cheeks.

"Hey" I said back, just the same.

"I know, I could think of better things to do, but I really need the help Tom, cause I've got loads coming up, but if we do actually get some work done, you might just get a reward later" she said wickedly, as if reading my mind. We sat down, and she pulled out the work. I pulled a pained expression, which made her giggle. This was gonna seriously take forever. After about half an hour, I was starting to get tired and really, really bored, so I started daydreaming again. "Earth to Tom" she said, clicking her fingers. "You were a million miles away then. How did things go with Chris and Sian?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's all good. Chris took the mick, and Sian was actually ok with it all as well." I replied, smiling.

"Well, Imogen and Maddi were the same, so at least we know if it goes the wrong way up, then we will actually have some people fighting our corner," she said, reassuringly. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye on my wall. She stood up to get a better look. "Mr Clarkson is unenthusiastic about what he does. He sits there with a bored expression and folded arms. What's this?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"It's for the younger years, an example of what not to do" I replied. "I had to do a comparison with another member of staff."

"Okay" she said. "Why don't we do a comparison between me and you, actually let's not."

"Go on then" I said, seeing how far I could push this.

"Well, there's hard work, dedication, and then there's you" she said.

"There's being keen, working hard, and then there's you" I retorted. I decided to move a little closer to her.

"Well, actually I'll let you have this one, but take it, cause you'll probably never hear it again, haha, there's brilliance, and inspiration, and there's me" she admitted, actually going quite red as she said it. That's just made my day, my year even, hearing her say that. I know she loves me and I love her, but I've never heard her anything like that before. I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms round her and assaulted her mouth, running my tongue over her bottom lip, asking her entry. She obliged, moaning against my mouth. However, we were interrupted by a particularly loud knock at the door. We broke apart, both trying to look less flushed. It was Eddie. I opened the door. "Alright Eddie, mate" I grinned, but he didn't grin back. He had the look that said you were in deep trouble, the look I had seen a lot since Rachel had left. "Tom, a word, please" he said, in his usual gruff voice and glancing over he saw Amber sat at my desk, studying, "alone."

"Yeah, no problem" I said, stepping outside my office. "What's up?"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this Tom, but I'm hearing rumours that one of our teachers is having an affair with a pupil" he said, with a grave expression. Oh shit. I started panicking. How did he know? I could trust both Chris and Sian, even though she had been acting a bit strangely. "I was just wondering if you had any names, or anyone you think could be likely to do this, your name did come into the frame but I know you wouldn't, you're too good for this."

"If I did mate, trust me, I'd tell you, and no, I'd never do anything like that" I replied, desperate to get him away from me, before he started to suspect something. "Are you alright mate?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just family stuff with Josh" I replied, hoping I'd convinced him. Luckily, it had. "Ok, then. I hope you sort things out. If you do find anything, come to me" he said, turning away. "Oh, and Tom, I think it's really great you helping Amber with extra studying. It's brilliant to see a teacher with that much commitment and dedication to his pupils." If only he know how great. With that, he walked back to his office, leaving me stood there panicking. I had to talk to Amber. This was far too risky now, but I couldn't break up with her. I went back into my office, and sat at my desk. "Tom" she asked, worried. "What's up? What did Eddie, I mean Mr Lawson want?"

"Well, it appears there are rumours circulating about a teacher and pupil affair." I replied.

"What?" she said stunned. "They don't know do they?"

"No, my name was mentioned but Eddie thinks I'm too good for that. If only he knew" I replied.

"But what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well, we'll have to be more careful, but I don't think we can be, so there's only one thing I can do, at least, until all this dies down" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. I held her in my arms. "Just remember that I love you, and I always will, and everything will be ok." She pulled out of my arms, realising the meaning of my words. "No, Tom you can't" she sobbed. It was breaking my heart but I had to, for both our sakes. "I'm sorry, I have to" I replied, crying as well. I went to kiss her, like a goodbye for now, but she turned away, and bolted out of my office, leaving me sobbing at my desk.


	8. Shocks

**A/N**** Guys, if you have any ideas, please tell me. Reviews much appreciated. Love you all.**

**TOM'S POV**

I sat at my desk, stunned. I felt like shit. What had I done? I've just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me, all cause of a stupid rumour. Well, it wasn't a rumour, but nobody else needed to know that and I think we could've worked through it. It's just me being an idiot, and now I've gone and broke her heart. I love her and now, she probably thinks I never loved her at all. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She's everything to me. I'm such a fool.

**AMBER'S POV**

I don't think I've ever ran anywhere so fast. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I don't understand why. I love him so much. He obviously never loved me at all; he must have been making it all up. How could I be so stupid and naïve? I ran down the corridor, tears streaming down my face and barrelled into someone, nearly knocking them over. I looked up and saw that it was Miss Boston. "S-S-Sorry miss" I stuttered, still crying.

"It's ok" she said kindly. "Don't worry about it." Looking at my tear-stained face, with my puffy eyes, she realised something was up. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing miss" I said, but obviously, she didn't buy it.

"Come with me" she said, putting an arm around me. "I think we should have a chat." She led me to her office, and I sat on a desk. "Now, tell me what's wrong. Is it family? Friends? Bullying? Boy trouble?" she asked, and when she said the last one I just burst into even more tears, confirming what she had asked. "Hey, it's ok" she soothed, pulling me into a hug. "It'll be ok. He's a fool for getting rid of a girl like you, and I'm sure he knows it right now." This made me feel slightly better, knowing that Tom was probably in quite a lot of pain, even thought that was quite cruel, but he broke my heart. "Thanks miss" I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here anytime you need to talk. You know where my classroom is. The door's always open. I hope things work out for you Amber. You deserve a bit of happiness" she replied, smiling. I left her office and left school. To be honest I didn't really feel like talking to anyone tonight. I think I'm just going to go home and crawl up in the hermit hole I like to call my bedroom. It pained me walking past his car, and I realised he was still in his office. About 10 minutes later, I got home. Mum and dad had gone away this morning so I had a free house, which was fantastic, cause I didn't have to face the awkward questions, cause they didn't know about Tom, and didn't need to know now. I looked at my timetable for tomorrow, to see how boring and tedious the day was going to be, and I saw that I had double English. Shit. I couldn't do it. I wasn't going to be able to face him, but I would have to be strong and work through it. That's the sort of person I am and always have been, since I was a kid. Oh crap. I've still got to do study sessions with him. Bloody hell. Who knew a breakup could be so painful? After doing homework for what felt like forever, I looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. I closed for eyes and settled down for some well earned shut-eye. Tomorrow was a new day after all. Let's just hope that it isn't going to be too painful.

I woke up feeling like shit. I dashed to the bathroom to throw up. I'd been feeling like this for the past few days. I think I might be coming down with a bug, unless… No, I can't be. I'm not late, or at least I don't think I am. It's probably just a dodgy curry or something, but I suppose it's better to check. I walked to the pharmacy that was on my corner and bought a test, and the funny looks that came with it from the snotty woman at the counter. I got in and went up to the bathroom and followed the instructions. Please, please, please don't be positive. I couldn't deal with this right now, with the Tom situation. Oh, god. What would Tom say? I waited and waited and waited. After the time it said to wait, I looked at the test. Negative. Phew. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. It probably just was something I ate. I got ready for school and braced myself for the day from hell. I could do this. I walked into school, and he, unfortunately was the first person I saw. I tried to avoid him, but I accidentally caught his eye. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, the best I could, but his face dropped. I started to walk towards him, cause I had to go that way to get to maths with Mr Lawson, and he had to walk this way to get to his classroom. On the way, I brushed past him by accident, and I still felt that warmth and electricity we had. I don't think breaking the connection was going to be as easy as I had hoped. I know he felt it too, cause he dropped his briefcase, and embarrassed, picked it up, mumbling sorry as he did. Maths absolutely dragged and I was really dreading the next 2 periods. I got into English and sat down. I decided to just keep my head down. Tom did ask me a few questions though. We were studying Hamlet and the themes and characters, which I couldn't be arsed with. I hated Hamlet. "So Amber" he said, me hating him say my name, "tell me a main theme from Hamlet."

"I don't know sir" I mumbled.

"Not even a clue?" he tried.

"No" I replied, flatly.

"No? Really?" he asked, trying to get a response. Well he got one.

"No. So why don't you just FUCK OFF?" I shouted, drawing a few whistles and laughs from the class, especially from Bolton, Janeece and the like.

"Cooler. Now, young lady. Alright everyone shut up, and I want a theme from every single one of you when I get back" he said, to groans, and escorted me to the dreaded cooler. When I got to the cooler, Michael was already in there, with another pupil. He was surprised to see me. "Tom. Everything ok? Do you need me?" he asked Tom.

"No. I can handle it Michael" he replied.

"Alright then. Come on Kyle" Michael said, beckoning to Kyle to follow him, leaving me and Tom alone. Tom shut the door, and rounded on me. "Amber, what the hell was all that about?" he asked worried.

"You bloody know what it was about" I responded angrily.

"You think it's easy for me? You don't think I feel guilty? You don't think I still love you?" Tom asked, shooting the questions one after another, starting to cry.

"No, but do you think it's easy for me? You were the one that finished it. I don't know do you?" I asked to both questions.

"No, and I know I didn't want to finish it, and of course I feel guilty and of course I still love you" he said.

"Well, you did and it doesn't feel like it, jesus Tom, I thought I was pregnant, for God's sake, I don't need you blowing bloody hot and cold on me" I shouted.

"Hey keep your voice down, and pregnant?!" he said, mouth open.

"Yeah, but I'm not." I said.

"Thank god" he said. Seeing my face, "no that's not what I meant, but..."

"But what Tom? Thank god? What the hell's that supposed to mean? I'm not, so try not to look too disappointed" I retorted and turned to leave the room.

"Amber…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"Forget it" I said angrily. "You know what, Tom Clarkson? I used to think you were a decent man. I thought you were everything I woman could want. Hell, I even thought, maybe, you loved me, but how stupid was I?" I stormed out, and angrily walked down the corridor, only to be Aiden Scotcher. He'd being trying to crack onto me for ages, and I really couldn't be doing with him right now. He put his arm around me. "So?" he asked "How bout it?"

"How about what Scotcher?" I replied, flatly.

"Me and you. A date tonight, or something else, if you want?" he said, his hand going for my skirt, pushing me against the wall, just outside the English block.

"Aiden, get off me" I pleaded, but it was useless. He hands were all over me, and I could feel his repulsive breath on my neck.

"I know you want this" he said, breathing into my neck.

"Aiden, no stop" I pleaded, but he wouldn't listen. He put his hand over my mouth. I closed my eyes, wishing he would stop and this would end, but before he could get any further, I felt someone dragging him off me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Tom. My knight in shining armour. "Mr Byrne's office NOW!" He roared at Aiden. I slumped against the wall and started crying. He pulled me up and I felt his strong arms wrap around me, comforting me, but the damage was done. "Hey" he breathed into my hair, "it's ok, I'm here now." He led me into his classroom. We just sat there, me crying into the crook of his shoulder, him holding me, stroking my hair, kissing my forehead. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said, if you were pregnant I would of supported you, of course I feel guilty, of course I still love you, I always will, I feel like this is my fault, I shouldn't have said what I did, you wouldn't have stormed out, but it's ok now, I'm never going to let you go, I love you" he said, asking me for forgiveness. I stopped crying and looked at him.

"I know, I'm sorry for overreacting, I know you feel guilty, I know you still love me, and this isn't your fault, it's just Aiden being a little scrote, I feel so dirty, like I'm nothing, he made me feel so worthless, and don't let me go Tom, cause I won't come back this time, and I love you too, I always will." I replied.

"You're staying with me tonight. Nothing like that, just so I know that you're safe, and so I can hold you in my arms" he said, and I realised that I did love him truly.

"Thank you Tom. I don't what would've happened if you hadn't have intervened. I love you." I said, nestling into his shoulder.

"Thank god I did, god forbid what would've happened, it makes me sick just thinking about it, his hands all over you like that. I just wanted to knock his lights out. I love you too" he said, and for the first time in a long time, I felt truly loved and wanted.


	9. A New Day

**A/N**** I know it's been a while, but I really haven't had any motivation to write at all, but after last week, things are all good again, so here goes. As always, reviews, ideas, etc are appreciated. Thanks. Amber.**

**TOM'S POV**

Last night was a hard night. Amber was tossing and turning, screaming and crying. I didn't get much sleep myself, because I was so worried about her. I can't stand seeing her like that, so vulnerable, like she's about 5 years old. All because of Aiden bleeding Scotcher, the bastard. God help him, if I get my hands on him. After the 2 or something hours of sleep I actually got, I woke up to hear the sounds of throwing up in the bathroom. I opened the door, and found Amber knelt over the toilet. It was most likely stress over what had happened. I held her hair back and tried to comfort her best I could. This was honestly sickening, and I felt so helpless, knowing that I can't do anything, because I'd lose my job. "Maybe you shouldn't go in" I said, whispering in her ear.

"Don't be daft, Tom. I'm fine" she replied, when she had finished throwing up.

"You're not. You look like death warmed up and..." I protested, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"I'm fine honestly, and he's in the cooler for the week remember?" she said, but I didn't really feel any better.

"I know, but I worry about you, what happens when he comes out?" I asked.

"I love you for that Tom, I'm scared too, but I've got you protecting me" she replied, pulling me into a close embrace. I hugged her back, but let go quickly. She looked at me funny, and I just raised an eyebrow, and said, "Shower", to which she replied with, "join me", an offer that I can't really refuse. About an hour later, we were on our way to Waterloo Road. I realised that we would look at bit suspicious getting out of the same car. I turned to Amber. "What are we going to say?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Well, won't it look a bit odd, us both getting out of the same car?" I replied.

"I'll just tell the truth, and say you were looking after me. Don't worry, everyone will understand, they know what sort of a guy you are." She replied, with a smile. I took this as a chance to tease her. "And what sort of guy would that be, Miss Mints?" I asked, with a hint of tease in my voice.

"Well, Mr Clarkson, you would be an incredible, honest, genuine and beautifully sexy guy" she replied, with a hint of desire, and a lot of love in her voice.

"Oh, really" I replied.

"Really" she said, resting her hand on my leg. I could feel the warmth radiating through my jeans and onto my leg. She really was my everything. We arrived at school. Waterloo Road. What would I do without this place? We both got out of the car. "Thanks for helping Mr Clarkson" she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"No worries love. Have a good day" he replied, and whispered in my ear, "be careful, I love you." She turned away and instantly met up with Maddi and Imogen, which was a giant comfort to me, I was really worried about how she would be today, coming back only a day after what happened. I couldn't believe it really when she told me, but I supported her, cause that's what I do.

**AMBER'S POV**

I got out of the car, and said bye to Tom. I was greeted by Maddi and Imogen. It was nice to see familiar faces, especially after the past few days. Last night, especially. I felt bad for Tom, having to get up with me, cause I know he won't have had much sleep either. I love him for that. He's been my rock since we got together, and especially since this has happened. It's not just the fact that I didn't get much sleep either. I woke up feeling awful. I was in the bathroom from the minute I woke up, with my head in a toilet. I think it was just stress or at least, I hope it was. Tom, bless him, didn't know what do with himself. It must be hard for him as well, seeing me like this. He looked in so much pain. Thank god _he's _in the cooler, because I don't think I have the bottle to face him at all. Maddi wolf-whistled. "Get you, getting out of Clarkson's car."

"Yeah." I replied, blushing. "I stayed at his last night..." prompting her to whistle again, "because I needed him."

"Why?" Imogen asked, concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something. I just don't want to tell you in the playground." I replied. Both of them nodded understandingly. We walked in. I was looking for an empty classroom, until conveniently, Tom's was empty. I knocked on the door, and he looked up surprised to see me. "Amber, is there something wrong?" he asked, concern evident.

"No, nothing Tom" I replied. "Is it ok if I use your classroom to talk to Maddi and Imogen? I need to tell them about you know…" He nodded.

"Sure, no worries. Come find me when you're finished." He replied, squeezing my shoulder.

"It's ok" I called to them. "Come in." They both sat on a table, and waited for me to speak. "Ok, so yesterday, I was walking down the corridor, I'd just had a fight with Tom, cause I thought I was pregnant, and he was relieved I wasn't, which hurt me, so I stormed off, and bumped into Aiden Scotcher. You both know he's being trying to crack onto me for ages." They both mmm'd in agreement. I carried on. "Well, he tried to make a pass at me. Not just like trying to kiss me, he pushed me against the wall, and had his hands all over me. I don't know what he would've done if Tom hadn't stepped in, and dragged him off me. He looked like he was about to kick his head in, but sent him to the cooler instead, he's in there for the rest of the week, me and Tom made up, and he let me stay at his last night, cause he wanted to look after me." I finished. It felt good to get it off my chest. Tom was the only one that knew. I looked at their faces. Imogen looked shocked and Maddi looked angry. "I'm going to kill him" she said, and stormed out of the room. She was walking that fast, I had to run, and I still couldn't catch her. She stormed into the cooler, and launched herself at Aiden, slapping and scratching him, causing him to yell, which woke Budgen up from his usual cooler slumber. "Get Mr Lawson and Mr Clarkson. NOW!" He shouted at Imogen, who had just caught up. I just stood and watched. I'd never seen her like this. To be honest, he deserved it. In a matter of minutes, they both arrived. I have to admit, it was quite funny seeing them both have to pull Maddi off Aiden. She'd done a hell of a job. He looked like he'd gone 10 rounds with a cat. "My office, now" Mr Lawson, instructed with a weird sense of calm. A few minutes later, we were sat in Lawson's office, Me, Mads, Imogen, Tom, Aiden and Lawson himself. He looked from face to face, me looking at Tom, and Tom looking at me. Lawson seemed to notice this, cause his expression changed. "Now" he said, breaking the eerily awkward silence that engulfed us, "does anyone want to tell me what's going on, hmm?"


	10. Staffroom Brawls

**A/N**** Thanks to the wonderful people who read this story and the brilliant JasminJadexx who has helped me with some ides. I highly recommend that you read her story My Heart Runs Red. Thanks x**

**AMBER'S POV**

The tension in the room was unbelievable. You could cut it with a knife. I have to say my stomach was doing flips of all kinds. It was minutes but it felt like hours before someone actually spoke. Maddi spoke first. "It was nothing" she said, straight-faced, but Lawson was having none of it.

"Nothing?" he asked. "I'm sorry Maddi, but I hardly think attacking Aiden like that constitutes as nothing, does it?" Tom was next to speak.

"Eddie, mate. I don't think you should push this?" he pleaded, which was quite sweet of him, cause he knew I wouldn't want to say anything.

"Why would that be Mr Clarkson?" Lawson asked.

"No reason." Tom replied, sheepishly. I was next to speak.

"Because maybe he doesn't want your big fat nose interfering in stuff that doesn't concern you." I said, angrily, and everyone looked at me, shocked.

"If it concerns the welfare of another pupil, then it is my business, I'm afraid, Miss Mints." Lawson retorted, and I'd had enough. Why should I hide what happened? No, that'd mean that he had won.

"Alright, then Mr Lawson, if you think being attacked, with someone's hands all over you, and their hand up their skirt, backed against a wall, with nowhere to go, doesn't constitute your friend doing that to the person who attacked me, then ok, that's your problem, not mine." I retorted. I didn't want to say it like that, but it needed to be said. People should know what a scumbag he is. I flashed a quick glance at Tom. I could see his face convulsing, getting angrier and angrier listening to what II had said. "Is this true?" Lawson asked Aiden.

HE just sat there with a smug look on his face, and replied, "Yes." What happened next was the 2nd biggest shock of the afternoon. Tom snapped, and punched Aiden square in the face. "Mr Clarkson!" Lawson shouted. Tom stopped and sat back down in his chair. "Okay" Lawson said. "Maddi, Aiden cooler. Imogen back to class. This is not over, believe me." They left the room, leaving me and Tom. My heart was thumping a million times a second and I'm pretty sure Tom's was as well. "Tom" he said. "What's going on mate? Punching a student? This isn't like you. I know you care a lot about all your pupils, but for the love of God, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Tom shrugged. "I couldn't sit there, looking at that twat, knowing what he had done to Amber."

"Why does that bother you so much, though Tom? She's just another student." Lawson asked. My stomach was still doing flips. I think it was time Lawson knew, cause he was going to find out. I spoke, startling both Lawson and Tom. I think they'd forgotten I was here. "Tom, I think he needs to know" I said, gently, walking over to him. He put his arms around me. I could he didn't want to, but he knew it was for the best. "Okay" he said, resting his forehead against mine. He let go of me and took my hand. He turned to Lawson.

"It bothers me Eddie, because I love Amber, and she's the best thing that's happened to me in I don't how long."

"Tom, are you trying to tell me you're the one that's been having an affair with a student?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, and I couldn't be happier." Tom replied, squeezing my hand. I squeezed it back. Lawson turned to me.

"What do you have to say about this?" he asked.

"I love him." I replied calmly.

"Love?" Lawson spluttered. "What do you know about love? You're 16. Look at what you're doing. Tom, you too. Amber, would you leave me and Mr Clark-, Tom, to it please? Go and sit in the cooler with Maddi and Aiden. You haven't done anything; well you have, but not to do with attacking Aiden. I'd just rather you are there so we can sort things face-to-face." I nodded. I looked at Tom. He mouthed 'I love you. Everything will be ok.'

I mouthed 'I love you back' and left the room.

**TOM'S POV**

It had been a hell of a day. I don't know what came over me, punching Aiden like that. His cocky face caused something in me to snap. I didn't want to tell Eddie either, but I guess he was probably going to find out. Amber had left the room, leaving me and him alone. He spoke first. "Tom, what's going on? She's 16. Why put your whole career on the line for a schoolgirl? I thought you were better than this."

My reply was plain and simple. "I love her Eddie." His face was a picture. To be honest, he had no right having a go. She's 16, which means it's not illegal, and he has his own problems. "Maybe you should sort your own life out mate." I said, and walked out of the office. I think I hit a nerve there. I needed a coffee, so I went to the staffroom. I could hear his footsteps behind me, following me. I went over to the coffee machine and tried to look as innocent as I could. Eddie came in, face like thunder, and stomped over to me. I noticed that everyone was watching. Brilliant. "What was that supposed to mean?" Eddie asked.

"You know what it meant. Don't lecture me about relationships. It's not my fault Rachel didn't want you." I replied. It was a bit harsh, but he needed to know the truth. The next thing I felt was Eddie's fist connecting with my jaw. I stumbled, dazed, before regaining my composure and throwing a punch back. Punches were flying everywhere, until Michael stepped in and separated us both. "It's bad enough pupils doing this let alone teachers. You're worse than the flaming kids." Michael said, angrily, clearly disappointed in us both. "Go and cool off both of you, and leave your petty squabbles outside those gates next time, alright?" We both nodded, still sizing each up. Eddie stormed out of the staffroom. I stayed by the coffee machine. "I see our esteemed colleagues are getting along nicely." Grantly commented.

"Shut, will you." I retorted, and went to my classroom to cool down.


	11. Make Ups

**A/N**** So chapter 11. Woo Hoo. Thanks to all the wonderful people who read and review and stuff like that, especially JasminJadexx. Again, sorry if it seems like I'm moaning, but ideas for later chapters would be greatly appreciated. The Hamlet bits might not be right, so forgive me.**

**TOM'S POV**

I sat in my office still boiling from what had happened. To be honest, I probably had actually been a bit harsh. I know it wasn't Eddie's fault Rachel had left him, but it was heat of the moment, and I was telling the truth when I said that he needed to sort his own life out. All of us could see that he still pined after Rachel like a lovesick puppy, and there he was lecturing me about love. I don't know what's going to happen now he knows. There will probably be a wonderful investigation and whatever. Fantastic. I was brought back down to earth with the realisation that I still had classes today. I looked at my timetable. It was last period and I had Amber's class. Thank god. Least I get to see Amber. I don't really like her class but it's the fact that she's in there. I could do with a friendly face after today. I don't want to, cause I'm a stubborn bugger, but I decided I was going to apologise to Eddie as well, just to ease the tension between us, and to appease Michael as well. I got into my class, and started preparing. I heard the familiar buzzing of the bell, and the class started filing in pretty soon after. I greeted each one with a warm smile, and they took their seats. I decided to today that we would carry on with Hamlet, and concentrate on Ophelia and Hamlet's relationship. "Okay, would anyone like to tell me how either character acts in this relationship?" I asked. Straight away, Michaela White's hand shot up. I internally rolled my eyes. This girl was nothing but trouble. "Well I think it's desperate on Ophelia's part" she replied, in a flirtatious tone. That was just natural with this girl. I glanced at Amber's face, and noticed she didn't look best pleased, so I decided to humour her anyway. "What makes you say that?" I replied.

"Well, she sort of tries to throw herself at Hamlet." Michaela replied.

"Maybe she doesn't see it as throwing herself at him, maybe she's trying to get herself noticed by him." I replied, in an equally flirtatious tone. I glanced at Amber again. Judging by her face, I was in big trouble. "Anyone else like to tell me? Amber?" I asked.

"I think cold on Hamlet's part" she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he showers her with love and affection, and then cuts her off, saying that he never loved her at all" she replied, looking down.

"That's a great answer" I said, flashing her a smile, which she didn't return. She was not happy at all. Uh oh. Soon enough the bell went, signalling the end of the day. The class left and me and Amber were alone. "What's wrong with you? Bad day?" I asked, jokingly. She had a face like thunder.

"What was that then?" she asked. "I know you teach girls, and obviously they like you, cause you are extremely attractive, but would you mind not flirting with like the biggest slag in our year?"

"Hey, I was only humouring her." I replied.

"Well, it didn't look like that to me." Amber replied, and walked out. Bloody hell. Women. Can't live with them and can't live without them. I ran after her, determined to catch up with her, but lucky me, I ended up running into Eddie. "Sorry about that mate." I said apologetically.

"Yeah, you should be" he growled back. He could be so frustrating sometimes. I'm trying to say sorry here.

"Eddie, I'm sorry I said what I did about Rachel. I know it wasn't your fault, but we all can see you are still pining after her. I know you don't approve about me, but it'd really mean a lot mate if I had your support." I said.

"It's ok Tom, I accept your apology, and I know I do, but I still love her and I really miss her. As for the last bit, I'll try and support you the best I can, but you're right I don't approve, but if she makes you happy then, there's nothing I can do" he replied, accepting defeat. We shook hands and I turned and ran to see if I could still catch Amber up. I don't like falling out with her. It does my head in. I ran out of the front doors, and was looking round to see her, until I heard some quiet sobs in the corner. I saw that it was Amber. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Go away Tom" she replied.

"No." I replied, stubbornly. "I'm not going away until you talk to me. I'm sorry if I hurt you before. That was never my intention. I was only humouring her. I only and always will only, have eyes for you." I slipped an arm round her, and she leaned into me.

"I know, it's just she's so much better than me, and it did hurt a bit seeing you like that with another girl, and do you really mean that?" she asked. I silenced her with a soft kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked. She nodded. "Good. Yes, course I mean it. And for Michaela, she is nowhere near as good as you, nowhere near as beautiful, and she never will be" I said. She hugged me.

"That means a lot Tm. I love you" she said. I hugged her back.

"I love you too. How about I make it up to you? Do you fancy coming round to mine, and we'll have a quiet night in? I'll cook." I asked.

"I would love to" she replied. I looked around and there was no-one around, so I offered her my arm, and she took it, and we walked to my car. I can't wait to make it up to her tonight. I had been thinking about this all day anyway, so I had a few surprises in store for her anyway. Little did I know, tomorrow had some surprises in store for me.


	12. Date Night

**A/N**** I'm at chapter 12 and I can't believe it. Everyone's been so lovely about my story, and it means the world to me. I'm not just saying that. I can't believe I have 18 reviews and the amount of views I have. Anyway, this chapter is rated 'M', just to let you all know.**

**AMBER'S POV**

We were sat in Tom's car, driving to his. I was quite looking forward to tonight actually. I can't believe he's cooking. I can't wait to see this. I plan to tease him tonight, for as long as my own self-control will allow, because he has a lot of making up to do, after the episode with Michaela before. I don't know what came over me. Obviously, a massive case of the green-eyed monster. I just don't understand why. I mean, I normally laugh when girls try and throw themselves at him, cause it looks so desperate, just something about Michaela doing it made me snap. It's probably down to the fact that she has one of the worst reputations for sleeping around, and the fact that I don't what I'd do if I lost Tom. He's the best thing that's happened to me for a while. We got back to his. I smiled as I remembered what happened the last time I came to this house. Just thinking about it made my stomach knot. I felt Tom's arms wrap around me, and he nuzzled into my neck. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, pressing his lips to my shoulder blade.

"Just the last time I was here." I replied, letting out a low moan, as he continued to kiss my shoulder blade, and my neck. "I'd love to" I said, "but I'm quite hungry." which he chuckled at. He stopped, leaving me feeling a little bit cold as the heat from his lips slowly faded. He led me into the house, and gestured for me to sit down at the kitchen table, so I could watch him cook. I noticed that he was making curry. I watched as he cooked the chicken, made the sauce with a few nice spices, added the two together, and boiled the rice. He dished it out, and it looked absolutely awesome. "Chicken tikka masala, a la moi" he said, rather proudly. We tucked in to our curry, and it tasted amazing. I just stared at Tom, and he laughed. "What?" he asked.

"How do you manage to become such a good cook?" I replied.

"One learns" he said, mischievously, tapping his nose.

"You surprise me, Thomas Clarkson." I said.

"The first of many tonight" he replied. "Go and sit in the living room and I'll be in, in just a minute." I did as was told, and seated myself on his sofa. He was being very secretive tonight, but I guess it was all part of his master plan to make it up to me. I waited a few minutes before Tom walked in, and sat next to me, clutching a tub of Ben & Jerry's and a load of DVD's. "What's this?" I asked.

"Another way of making it up to you" he replied. "Ice cream and all your favourite films." I looked at the films, and sure enough, he had picked all my favourites. Notting Hill, Love Actually, Made of Honor, Goldfinger and Casino Royale. He knows me so well. "So what first?" he asked.

"Love Actually" I replied. I love that film and there's something about a good Hugh Grant film. I snuggled into him, and started watching the film. He kissed the top of my head lovingly. About 2 hours later, we finished the film, and I'd decided to watch Notting Hill next. Hugh Grant, again. The fact that Tom decided to start running his hand on my leg didn't really help me, and I was fast losing concentration, which he knew, cause he knows this his touch drives me absolutely crazy. "Tom" I said, my breath faltering. He carried on doing it.

"What? he asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what" I replied, through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, can't handle the heat?" he asked. Here he was teasing me, it was me supposed to be doing the teasing. After all, he's supposed to be making it up to me! I stood up to go to the bathroom, and the whole room went dark. It was only bloody Tom, with his hands over my eyes. "It's ok" he whispered, his breath tickling my neck. "This is your last surprise. It's a good surprise." I relaxed into his body, and let him guide me up the stairs, and presumably into his bedroom. He let his hands drop, and I took in the room. On the bed, there were 12 beautiful red roses. I turned to face him. "I'm so sorry about today. I love you" he said, so simple and honest.

I cupped his face with my hands. "I love you too" I replied, kissing him. I loved his kisses. They were so sweet and full of love. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue over my bottom lip, asking entry, which I granted him, and his tongue began to explore my mouth, and mine his. I whimpered from the loss of heat when he broke the kiss, but the loss of contact didn't last long, and he attacked my neck, kissing and biting it, causing me to moan. He moved down to my shoulder blade, causing me to moan even more. He had obviously figured out this was particular sensitive spot, as he spent quite a period of time, kissing it, applying more and more heat with every moan that escaped my mouth. He moved back up to my mouth again, and our eyes met. The beautiful blue colour I loved had now vanished, and was a dark smoky black, which turned me on even more, seeing the desire for me. I broke the kiss this time, and applied open mouthed kisses down his strong jaw, and onto his neck causing him to tremble and let out a low growl. He couldn't take it for long and pinned my hands down with one of his own, while trying to undress me at the same time. This man didn't have a lot of self control at all. He let go of my hands, so I could remove my top, and then pinned them back down. Everywhere his hand touched set my body on fire. "Tom" I moaned, what are you doing to me?"

"So much for self control" he muttered. He let go of my hands, and I started to pull his t-shirt over his head, taking in the beautiful view that came with it. My hands traced the muscles of his chest, so rough and hard. He undid my bra, after messing around the claps, which I could understand, because he is a bloke. He chucked it across the room, and stopped, and admired me. I was actually shaking, because I needed him that badly. He seemed to understand that, and moved down to my breasts, cupping one in one hand, and lavishing his tongue over the other, causing another large gasp to escape my mouth. He swapped and did the same to the other, and I was losing my control fast. Regardless of my cries that I needed him, he carried on avoiding the one place I needed him so desperately. He pulled my trousers down slowly, and I did the same to him, after finally undoing the button, so we were just left in our underwear. He trailed kisses down both my legs, and he knew I was getting annoyed with him. I decided to have a little fun of my own. I reached out and touched him through his boxers, making him nearly buckle under the pleasure that ripped through his body. Revenge is sweet. He moved my hands away, and pulled my underwear down, and I did the same with his boxers, though my hands were quite shaky. There was no barrier now, nothing stopping us. He positioned himself at my entrance, teasing me. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, filling me up. Both me and him moaned as he entered me. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly at first, until he found his rhythm. He thrust harder and harder until we both reached the point of oblivion as our orgasm crashed over us. Everytime we made love, he was so gentle, and the whole experience was just amazing. He pulled out and I felt the warmth leave inside of me and moved from on top of me, and snuggled in bed next to me, both of us rather hot and sweaty. "Tom, that was unbelievable" I said.

"Good surprise then?" he asked.

"Great surprise" I replied, and kissed him on the lips.

"Tomorrow's a new day. Get some sleep, and face it together" he said.

"I love you Thomas Clarkson." I said.

"I love you too, Amber Mints" he said, and we both fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing the pain that tomorrow would bring.


	13. Heartbreak

**A/N**** Just a quick one to say thanks for the continual support from everyone, and as ever thanks to JasminJadexx for her wonderful help and support. Thank you everyone.**

**TOM'S POV**

I woke up feeling sore but happy to the sound of Amber yet again throwing up in the bathroom. I know it'd been a hell of a week, but I was actually beginning to get quite worried now. I stroked her face gently with the back of my hand and held her hair back. This carried on for another 15 minutes before stopping. "You need to go and see a doctor" I said, concerned, but she brushed it off.

"No, Tom I'm fine, don't worry about me" she replied, but I was having none of it. I'm not sure she even believed herself she was fine. I eventually wore her down. "Ok, ok, if it makes you feel better, I'll book an appointment for this afternoon, but you can cover for me if anyone asks" she said.

"Deal" I said, relieved that she'd agreed to go. She's a stubborn bugger sometimes, but I love that about her, and sometimes hate it. "Do you want me to come you, or?" I asked.

"No, I'll be ok on my own, I'll just text you when I'm out" she replied, smiling. "Now, Mr Clarkson, I do believe we have a school to attend."

"That's a real shame" I murmured huskily, "because I can think of much better things or places to be attending." I kissed her softly but passionately, until she pulled away.

"School. Now" she said, ushering me in direction of my car.

"Yes miss" I said, mocking a schoolboy. She pulled her tongue out at me. I did the same back. We were on our way to school. We pulled up in the car park. This wasn't going to look obvious at all, but then again after what she's been through, it's understandable. She got out, and mouthed 'I love you' before going to find her friends. Everything was actually pretty good. Me and Eddie were fine, or least I hoped we were. It was still awkward, of course, that was to be expected, but everything looked good to Michael, and that's all I was bothered about. As for the Aiden thing, it was going to take some getting over, he was still in the cooler, but Maddi had apologised to him, and was very lucky to have got the punishment she did, she had to spend a week in the cooler, but it could've been worse. I walked into the staffroom to make my morning brew. "Morning everyone." I said cheerily.

"Someone's happy this morning" Grantly muttered.

"Well someone of us actually like our jobs" I retorted, drawing a few laughs. I caught Eddie's eye. "Morning mate" I said, brightly.

"Morning" he said back grumpily, not looking up, completely engrossed in whatever was on that phone screen of his. I rolled my eyes, and sat down. Michael came in. He looked like he meant business this morning. He always does, but something was different this time. He cleared his throat. "Due to the fact that I have received an offer of headship at a school far less fortunate to this, I am leaving my post with immediate effect. I am very proud of this school, and what we as a team have achieved this past year or so, and I hope you continue in my absence. Eddie, you will remain as deputy, as I believe my successor would want you to do so. Here she is now. I'm sure quite a few of you know her, but for those who don't, I'd like to introduce your new Headteacher, Rachel Mason." Sure enough, she walked in. I looked at Eddie, whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. He looked furious. He stormed out brushing past Michael and Rachel. Grantly as usual, was the first to comment. "What's his problem? Annoyed he wasn't asked to be Headteacher?"

"Shut up Grantly" Andrew said, having had enough of Grantly's snide remarks. I made my way over. "Rachel, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Tom, still here I see. Good, I could use you a lot. Well, I heard that Michael was leaving, and I was the first person they called, with my experience working with the school and whatnot, and I couldn't say no." she replied.

"I've got a lesson now, but I'll catch up with you later. It's lovely to welcome you back into the fold." I said, giving her a hug, and leaving her to sort things with everyone else. I walked to my first lesson. Year 11's. Wonderful. The joys of teaching them about war poetry. There was actually some bright sparks in there, like Aleesha, Danielle, and Ros, but it was the boys I was concerned about. There was just no effort there at all. I had Year 11's all day, which I was not looking forward to at all, especially with Amber having her appointment later. Just another day at Waterloo Road.

**AMBER'S POV**

It was going to be a hell of a day. I had crap lessons, and this appointment thing, which I was only really doing for Tom's benefit. It probably was just stress, after all something like what I experienced wasn't just going to go away. I had maths first with Mr Lawson. Fuck. That wasn't going to be fun at all, considering that he knew abut me and Tom, but Tom said they'd made up, so I hope it wasn't going to affect my lessons. I got in there. The lesson slowly progressed, and slowly was an understatement. Lawson kept picking on me, asking me really difficult questions, that he knew I wasn't able answer to at all. I really wanted to tell him to bugger off, but I didn't want to stir up anymore trouble. I looked at my watch. Oh great. It was time for my doctor's appointment. I sheepishly raised my hand. "Yes" Lawson barked.

"I have a doctor's appointment sir. Check it with Mr Clarkson if you don't believe me." I said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Ok, ok. Go" he said, and I grabbed my things and walked out of the room. Just as I was walking out, he whispered to me, "Tom says you're up for anything, if you know what I mean, so anytime you're free." He closed the door behind me, and went back to his lesson. I walked out the school, tears prickling my eyes. It couldn't be true, could it? Why would he say something that hurtful? I was stunned. I'll have to talk to him about it later. I was actually really nervous about this appointment. I had my suspicions what it could be, but I really didn't want it to be that. I sat in the reception, for like an age, until they called my name. "Right, Amber, we've ran a few tests, as we have your records on our database, and it seems you're pregnant" Dr Houston told me. It confirmed my bad feelings. I burst out crying. "It's ok" she said, comforting me. "I bet you have lots of support from friends and family. Are you currently in a relationship with the father?" she asked. I nodded. "Ok, well I'm sure he'll support you, and you're only a week away from your first scan, so I'm sure he'd love to accompany you to it. Everything will be ok." I said thank you, and left the surgery. I was on my way back to school. Pregnant. What would Tom say? It was hard enough telling him the last time, and there was what he had said as well. I know things weren't great at the moment, but he wouldn't make something like that up. I got back into school, and my 1st port of call was Lawson's classroom. I knocked on the door. "Enter" he called. "Ah, Amber. Decided to take me up on my offer then?" he asked.

"No, actually. I wanted to ask you about what you said." I said. I felt a sharp twinge in my stomach and decided to ignore it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean were you telling the truth? Did Tom really say that?" I asked, still hurt.

"Yeah, he told me in the staffroom, just before his 1st lesson" Lawson replied.

I ran out of his room, and ran to Tom's. Thankfully it was empty. I'd felt another twinge, sharper this time in my stomach. It was probably nothing. Tears were just starting run down my face. "Hey what's up?" he asked, coming over to me.

"Don't touch me" I said, angrily.

"What's wrong?" he asked, repeating the question.

"How could you say I was easy? I thought you loved me?" I retorted, crying properly now.

"I do love you. Who told you that?" he replied.

"You're not denying it then, and Lawson told me. He said you said it to him this morning before 1st period." I said.

"Of course I'm denying it, I would never say anything of the sort, and him? He spoke one word to me, and then stormed out cause Rachel's come back as Headteacher. That bastard. I thought we were ok." Tom replied.

"Obviously not. And so it's n—"I trailed off, as the pain in my stomach became unbearable. I collapsed on the floor in a heap. Tom ran over to me. "Amber, what's wrong?" he asked, panic-stricken.

"I don't know. I'm scared Tom." I said, clinging to him. I looked down at the floor, and there was a small pool of blood forming round me. "What's happening Tom? I'm bleeding." I asked, petrified.

"I don't know love, but it's all going to be ok" he replied. He grabbed his phone. "Hello. 911. Yes. Ambulance, please. Waterloo Road School. Female, 16, collapsed, and is bleeding. Please come quick." He hung up, and put his arms around me, rocking me while I cried into his shoulder. There was a knock on the door, and the paramedics entered the room. "Okay, my name's Tony darling, and we're going to get you patched up, and off to the hospital to double check everything's ok. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. Tom answered for me. "We were arguing, and she collapsed on the floor, and started bleeding. What's wrong with her?" Tom asked.

"It looks as if she's had a miscarriage." Tony replied.

"Miscarriage? You were pregnant?" Tom spluttered, looking at me, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay love, let's get you to the ambulance" Tony said, and he and Tom supported me all the way to the ambulance. Tom climbed in and held my hand, kissing it gently. "Everything will be ok. I never said what you told me. I love you Amber" he said, gently.

"I know Tom. I don't know why I believed him, and I love you too." I replied. We arrived at the hospital, and I was instantly surrounded by a doctor, and 3 nurses. They prodded me and poked me for about 20 minutes before they were satisfied everything was ok, and I found Tom in the waiting area. He stood up and rushed over as soon as he saw me. "Hey, easy. I've just been through a miscarriage" I said. We sat on the chairs.

"That still doesn't sound real. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I would've supported you, you know that" he said.

"I didn't know how to, after the last time" I replied, looking into his eyes, and he knew what I meant.

"Hey" he said, pulling me into a hug, "we'll get through this. We're tough me and you. I love you." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too" I replied, and we just held each other while we cried, grieving the loss of our child.


	14. Aftermath

**A/N ****A thanks to everyone who is reading this story and keeps following it. There are so many things I could say, but it'd probably turn into a page essay. Love you all. **

**TOM'S POV**

It was a hard drive home. We just sat in silence, Amber crying next to me. I was devastated. Losing the baby hurt, of course it does, anyone whose experience it will tell you that, but it hurts more the fact that she didn't even tell me she was pregnant. It makes me feel like I've failed her, knowing that she feels like she can't tell me something this big. I understand, because I didn't react that great the last time, but it still hurts. We arrived at hers. I didn't want to leave her alone, but she insisted. "It's going to be ok you know" I said, squeezing her hand, but she pulled away.

"Fuck off Tom, what would you know?" she snapped.

"I don't know, I'm only your bloody boyfriend." I snapped back.

"Just piss off Tom" she said, and got out of the car. I drove off. I didn't deserve that at all. I'm hurting as much as she is. I'm grieving as much as she is. I was the father, after all. I was only trying to support her. That's what I'm here for. I actually won't bother next time. There is no point.

**AMBER'S POV**

I felt like shit. I didn't mean to speak to Tom like that, but what did he know really? He doesn't know the pain of a miscarriage; he doesn't know how it feels to actually feel the life of your unborn child leaving your body. I know he's trying to help, but I just want to be alone right now. I arrived home to find my mum lugging a suitcase out the door. "Mum?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, err hello love. I'm well, I'm leaving" she replied.

"Leaving? Where are you going?" I asked. I couldn't believe this. She's leaving when I need her the most.

"Well, love, Jimmy's sort of asked me to move in, and I've said yes. Isn't it great? I'm selling the house as well, considering I won't be needing it anymore" she said, completely in her own little world. Jimmy was her new fella, who I absolutely detested. She didn't give a toss about me. What the hell was I supposed to do? I had nowhere to go.

"No, it's not great. Mum, I need you. What am I supposed to do on my own? Where am I supposed to live? I've just had a miscarriage." I said, starting to cry. That didn't register with her at all.

"I'm sorry love, that must be hard, you'll find somewhere but Jimmy's got some problems of his own" she replied.

"So you're putting him first over your own daughter? Fine, go. Move in with your sodding Jimmy. I couldn't care less. Just know that I never want to see you again. If you want me, I'll be at Mr Clarkson's. Oh by the way, we've been seeing in each other for about a month now, in case you might actually start caring about me sometime soon." I spat. On cue, Jimmy's car pulled up, and she got in, leaving me crying on the doorstep of what was my house. I made my walk of shame to Tom's house. I had some grovelling to do. I arrived at his house, and knocked on the door. Needless to say, he was quite surprised to see me. He opened the door, and assessed my tear-stained face. He didn't say anything; he just put his arms out, and pulled me in for a hug. I just cried in his arms, my body shaking. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry I swore at you, I love you Tom, I need you so much, I know you were only trying to help before, I know it's hard for you as well, you're grieving, I'm sorry, please don't leave me." I said. I meant every word. He tipped my head up to meet his eyes.

"Never" he said softly, gently pressing his lips to mine. "Now come in and tell me what's wrong." He took my hand and led me into the front room, and we sat on the sofa. He waited for me to speak. I choked back a few sob and started. "I got home to find my mum with a suitcase. She said she's moving in with her new boyfriend, and she's selling the house, leaving me homeless. She didn't even care when I told her about everything. She just said Jimmy had problems as well. She got in his car and they drove off." I finished, breaking down. Tom just held me as I cried. "I've got nowhere to go" I said, through sobs.

"You'll always have somewhere to go. You're moving in with me." Tom replied.

"A-Are y-you s-sure?" I stuttered, my breath heaving.

"Of course I'm sure. Do you really think I'd let you live on the streets? I need you with me. Come on; let's get some sleep, because I'm guessing you want to go in tomorrow. Strangely, I know I do. I can't bear being away from that place, and tomorrow, we can go and collect your things." Tom stated.

"Of course, me neither. It's our 2nd home." I replied. He took my hand and led me up the stairs to the sanctuary of sleep.

I woke up the next morning to a note on the side. It was from Tom._ If you're awake, I'm cooking us breakfast downstairs. Feel free to join me before I eat it all. Love you x_. I grabbed a t-shirt; one of Tom's and walked downstairs, to find him making waffles. "What have I done to deserve this?" I asked.

"You're my girlfriend. Am I not allowed to spoil you?" he asked.

"Of course. Morning handsome" I replied.

"Morning beautiful" he replied. We sat and eat our breakfast in silence, before we both went upstairs to get ready for school. 30 minutes later, because we were longer than we both anticipated, if you know what I mean, we were on our way. I hoped Mads and Imogen were in. I could do with all the support I could get. I told them what happened, but I needed to see them in person.

**TOM'S POV**

We arrived, and I was not looking forward to today at all. We hadn't talked about what had happened with Eddie, but I was still pretty damn angry with him. What was he playing at? I actually thought everything was ok with us. Obviously, I was wrong. I got into the staffroom and was greeted by Chris. "Morning" he said, brightly.

"Yh, morning" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?" I replied.

"Tom Clarkson, how long have I known you? I always know when something's up, as you do with me. Now tell me" he said.

"Ok, but go over there by the coffee maker. I don't want anyone hearing this." I whispered. We walked over there. I looked around. There was only Izzie in here and she looked pretty busy. "What's wrong? Is it Amber?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it is. To cut a long story short, she was attacked by Aiden Scotcher, Eddie found out about us and is stirring things, saying I said she was easy, and she's had a miscarriage." I said.

"Ok, and breath" Chris said. "Eddie knows? Miscarriage? Aiden Scotcher? I knew he was a bit dodgy, but I didn't think he'd do anything like that."

"Yeah, neither did I. I punched him in Eddie's office, and that's how he found out. We had a bit of a bust-up, but we made up, or at least I thought we had, until Amber told me what he had said, and yeah, it was pretty hard. I didn't even know she was pregnant, and to make things worse, her mum's left her, moved in with her fella, and sold the house to boot." I replied.

Chris breathed out. "Wow. Tough break. Well, I'll speak to her, and just tell her that I'm on your side, if you want?"

"I'd love that. Cheers mate." I replied, and hugged him. I could always count on Chris to be there.

"I've got her 1st lesson, so I'll speak to her then" he replied, hugging me back. He said goodbye, and turned to go to his first lesson, and I started to get ready for mine. I'll get Eddie later. It's going to be a good day.

**AMBER'S POV**

I found Mads and Imogen. They were great when I told them what happened with my mum and the miscarriage. I'm so lucky I have the friends I do. I walked with them to first lesson, which was science with Mr Mead. I knew this lesson would be ok, cause Tom told me that he was cool with us. He smiled at me quite warmly and all my fears vanished. I think today was actually going to be a good day. We were all getting on with our work, when Mead called my name. "Yes sir?" I asked.

"Can I have a word outside please?" he asked. A few people whistled. "Settle down everyone, or you'll all have detention after school. Now get on with your work." He took me outside.

"What's up sir?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing and you can call me Chris when we're not in lessons. Tom told me what happened with Aiden, and the miscarriage and stuff, and I just wanted to let you know, I've got your back. Me and Tom have been mates since school, and it's good to see him this happy. I'm glad he's got you" he replied.

"Thanks, s- I mean Chris. That means a lot. It's nice to know someone's got out back, cause it looks like Lawson hasn't." I said.

"I know. Well, let me keep an eye on Lawson. Don't tell Tom though" he said, giving me a quick hug. The rest of the lesson seemed to pass by, and bugger I had maths next. I had so many maths lessons at the moment. The joy of exams. The bell rang, and Chris dismissed the class. I decided to walk as slow as I could to maths, not caring whether it made me late or not. I got into the lesson 5 minutes later than everyone else. "Ah Amber. It's so nice of you to join us. What is it this time?" Lawson asked.

"I didn't feel very well sir." I replied.

"That's not an excuse" he said, and coming very close to me, he whispered, "I'll forget about detention if you do something for me." I shuddered, passing it off as if I was cold, and took my seat. As the lesson went on, I got a bit stuck. Reluctantly, I raised my hand. "What is it?" he asked.

"I need help sir. I'm really stuck" I replied, and unfortunately there was no seat next to me, so he took it. I noticed that as he was helping me, he was unusually close to me, he kept brushing my leg with his hand, and it was actually making me feel really uncomfortable. He finished helping me, and thankfully moved away back to his desk. As the lesson went on, he would walk around, and be constantly over my shoulder. This wasn't normal, was it? I suppose he wanted me to do the best I could, that is the point of a teacher, after all. The bell rang, and Lawson dismissed the class. I was last out, cause I had lots of stuff to pack away. As I was leaving, he whispered in my ear, "I'm so much better than Tom, at a lot of things, if you catch my drift. My room is always open, and I'll see you after school." I felt sick. I went to the girls toilets to throw up. That definitely was not normal. I didn't know what to do. I could tell Tom, he'd knock his lights out. I couldn't tell Chris, cause he'd probably do the same, then the me and Tom thing would come out. Same with Maddi and Imogen. She'd probably do what she did to Aiden, and Imogen would make me go to Miss Mason. I couldn't tell anyone. I felt so alone.


	15. Our Little Secret

**A/N**** Again, a massive thank you to all my readers. I love each and every one of you. Thanks so much.**

**AMBER'S POV**

I was sat in drama, thinking about what Lawson had said. I'd been thinking about it all day. I couldn't believe he said that to me. I felt well uncomfortable that whole lesson. He was doing it on purpose to make me crack. I had to go and see him. I didn't really want to, but I didn't want detention, and I needed to find out what was going on in that twisted head of his. I don't think I could deal with another 'Aiden' again. Somehow, I think this is on a deeper level. I faintly heard the sound of talking, getting louder, and louder, and I realised that I had completely zoned out in the middle of class. "Amber, what's wrong?" Miss Redpath asked. "You're not normally like this, is there something you want to talk to me about at the end of the lesson?" I shook my head.

"No miss" I replied.

"Good, well let's try and focus for the last half an hour of the day, will you?" she asked.

"Yeah, course I will miss." I replied.

"Thank you" she replied. I got my head down for the rest of the lesson, and tried to figure out what to say to Lawson. The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson and the end of the day. I rushed to Lawson's office. I knocked on the door and he called for me to enter. "Ah, Amber. Come to take me up on my offer, did you?" he asked.

"No, actually. I wanted to know what you meant." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"I mean, 'I'm so much better than Tom…' I don't really want to say the rest, because it made me throw up." I replied.

"I meant exactly what I said. I am so much better than Tom. I can give you so much more than Tom. I would never hurt you ever. I like you Amber, and I want you to be with me, rather than him. You could always trust me. The amount of women he's been with, don't be surprised if he dropped you like a ton of bricks for someone else" he said, resting his hand on my leg. I pulled away abruptly. The memories of that day on the English corridor started coming back to me, expect this time my knight in shining armour was no-where to be seen. I was alone, with this creep. I actually thought he was decent. Shows how wrong you are about some people. "What's wrong?" he asked, moving closer to me. I moved further away.

"You know what." I replied.

"Ah, forget about Tom. It can be our little secret." Lawson replied, moving ever closer to me. I moved further away again, but I was starting to back myself into a wall, because there was no-where else to go. He was so close now. I could his breath on my face. His hands started roaming my body, one hand going up my skirt. I was frozen with fear. It was Aiden all over again. I closed my eyes, trying to block out what was happening, wishing that it wasn't, this time, there was no-one to save me. He started to kiss my neck, his hot breath all over it. I did the only thing I could. I kicked him where it hurts, and ran out of the room. I didn't know where to go, so I ran to the girl's toilet. I felt so violated and dirty. I though teachers were supposed to be people that you could trust, people who had a duty of care. I locked myself in a cubicle and just threw up. I slumped against the cubicle wall, and just cried. Why did it have to happen again? What did I do to deserve this? Was there something that wrong with me that things like this had to happen? Was I being punished for something? I can't tell Tom. He will kill him. I hate keeping secrets from him, but I really don't want the aggro.

**TOM'S POV**

The day had actually been pretty great. All my lessons had gone rather smoothly, barring one or two exceptions, Barry Barry, Bolton Smilie, etc. I'd seen Chris around and he'd told me that he'd had a word with Amber, which she seemed really grateful for, he'd told me, so things couldn't be better. There was just a matter of one Eddie Lawson to sort out, but even that couldn't ruin my mood. I had spent my free period this morning booking a week's holiday to Portugal, because the end of term was tomorrow, and I think me and Amber both could use a holiday after everything that's happened. I went to go and find Eddie. I knew he'd be in his classroom, cause he had a free last lesson, and he's never out of that place. I walked in to find him doubled over in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, err, nothing, just walked into one of my desk's by accident" he replied, sheepishly. There was something wrong. I could tell. "What did you want anyway Tom?" he asked impatiently.

"I want to know why you told Amber that I apparently told you she was easy." I said.

"I don't know. Just did" he replied.

"What? You just thought you'd try and sabotage my relationship cause you felt like it?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied, smugly.

"Well, it didn't work and you must know, she had a miscarriage that day because she was confronting me about what _you_ said." I said angrily.

"Shit happens" was his response.

"What's happened to you Eddie? You've gone so cold and angry." I asked.

"That's what heartbreak does to you Tom. You either mope or you learn to become stronger, and move on. Anyway, I don't think you should be lecturing me about things I've said or done, considering the situation you're in" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure Miss Mason, the whole school and the LEA would be very interested to find out that you've been seeing a pupil" he replied, his voice quite low.

"You wouldn't dream of it" I said.

"Try me. Maybe you should tread carefully Mr Clarkson, oh and try to keep your girlfriend on a leash. You never know where she might've been" he replied, and I stormed out. How could he do that? He's turned into a right scumbag. As I was walking down the corridor, Izzie stopped me. "Hey Izz" I said.

"Hey, Tom. You haven't Amber have you?" she asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"Well, it's drama club tonight and she's normally first there, but I can't find her, and she seemed quite distracted during the lesson, I just though as her form tutor, you could speak to her for me" she replied.

"Sure, no worries. I'll speak to her, tell her to get her head down and stuff. I'll see if I can find her now for you." I said, smiling.

"Thanks Tom, you're a legend." Izzie replied, smiling. I turned away and went to go and find my girlfriend. I checked the whole school, every classroom, every nook and cranny, until I realised there was only one place she could be, and normally when she's in there, it's not good. I jogged, half-ran to the girls toilets. I could hear muffled sobs coming from inside, so I entered. There was only one door locked. I heard a very familiar voice call, "who's there?"

"Amber, it's me. Open up." I replied. It took a few minutes, but eventually she unlocked the door, and opened it. She looked at me. She looked a mess. Something really bad must've happened. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing Tom" she replied.

"That's bullshit and you know it." I said. She started to cry again.

"Eddie, Eddie…" she said.

"Eddie what?" I asked. I caught sight of a nasty red mark on her neck. "Did he do this to you?" She nodded.

"It was awful Tom. It was like it was happening all over again, but I couldn't stop it. His hand was going up my skirt, and he was kissing my neck. I only got him off me, because I kicked him. He said that he was so much better than you, and I should be with you not him, and that you'd drop me like a ton of bricks for someone else, and that what happened would be our little secret" she replied. That explains why he was in pain before and what he meant by keeping a leash. He's going to pay for this.

"Tom?" she asked. "Tom, don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid? I'm going to punch his bloody lights out. He's not getting away with this." I replied. I was fuming. I turned away and went for his classroom. He wasn't there. Staffroom. I walked in, and there he was, the twat, sat reading his newspaper. "Hey Tom" he said, smiling.

"Don't 'Hey Tom' me. I knew you were a bit of a scumbag, but I never though you'd sink that low." I spat, ripping the newspaper out of his hand.

"What's wrong Tom? Need that leash?" he asked. I punched him, square in the face. My fist connected with his face over and over and over again, until I felt someone, I think it was Jez pulling me off him. I looked around and Rachel was there. "Tom, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask that bastard?" I spat, pointing at Eddie, who was wiping the blood away with his sleeve. "He's the one that's just had his hand up Amber Mints' skirt, making her feel violated, not me." Everyone looked at Eddie. "Is this true?" Rachel asked. Eddie's face said it all. "Right, my office now, both of you."


	16. Revelations

**A/N ****This is the last chapter of this particular storyline, and will include a flashback, just letting you know so you don't get confused. If anyone has any ideas for me, please let me know.**

**TOM'S POV**

We were all sat in Rachel's office, me, Amber, Eddie and her. Rachel was looking from face to face, getting quite frustrated with us. The silence was unbelievable. "Would anyone like to tell me what the hell is going on? An accusation of sexual harassment, and 2 members of _my_ staff fighting, not for the first time in the past week or two, so I've been told." Rachel asked, exasperated. She looked at me. "Tom, I expected better of you. Would you like to tell me things from your point of view?" she asked. I gave a nervous look to Amber, before starting.

"Well, it started about a month ago, when Amber came into my office and asked me to help her study. I helped for a while, and then we were just talking. She turned to leave my office, and I moved into kiss her. She responded before I pulled away. She left my office crying, and we didn't speak about it for the rest of the week. The next week came and Friday rolled around, and she came to my office for some more help with studying. After a while, we were casually 'flirting' but we didn't see it like that, and I said something about her being volatile, which she denied, and then she told me she'd had a really stressful week with exams, and she was nearly crying, so I gave her a hug to comfort her. I could see she wanted to tell me something, but I got there first and told her that I loved her. She told me that she loved me too. After that we went back to my place and slept together. Cutting it a bit, we spent the whole weekend together, before coming back into school on the Monday. Chris and Sian, but don't have a go at them, cause they were only protecting me and I love them for it. We hid it so well from everybody, no-one could tell any different. After school, she came to my office again for help, and after a while, Eddie knocked on the door and asked for a word with me outside. He told me that rumours had been going around that there was a student and teacher affair, and that my name had cropped up, but Eddie dismissed it because eh thought I wouldn't do anything like that. This panicked me, so I decided to break up with Amber, much to her devastation and my own. It was killing me, not being with her. I hated breaking her heart, but at the time I thought it was the best thing for us, and now I realise it wasn't, and that I was a fool. Anyway, the next day came and everything was going well, until I had Amber in a lesson. She told me to fuck off, and rightly so, so I sent her to the cooler where I confronted her, and she told me that she thought she was pregnant, which I didn't handle very well causing her to run off, where she bumped into Aiden Scotcher, where he made very unsavoury advances towards her, and god knows how far he would've gone, until I saw what was happened, and dragged him off her, and sent him to what was Michael's office. I comforted Amber, and we got back together. It was sickening. He made her feel like a child again, so vulnerable, so she spent the night at mine so I could look after her. We came back in the next day, where she met up with Maddi and Imogen. I was worried about her, but she's strong and I knew she could cope with being back. Aiden was in the cooler anyway. I didn't hear anything for the rest of the day, until Imogen came to find me and Eddie, saying that Maddi was attacking Aiden in the cooler, and to come quick. She'd done a job and a half on him, and it took both of us to pull her off him. This led to Eddie finding out. We were sat in his office, very much like we are now in yours, in the same situation. Eddie was going on about why Maddi shouldn't have attacked him, and Amber told him why she did it. Eddie asked Aiden if it was true, and he was very smug about it, so I got up and lamped him. Eddie, as you can imagine was surprised by this and pulled me up on my motives for doing this, and we couldn't hide it anymore, so we told him what had been going on. Of course, he didn't approve, and sent Amber to the cooler along with Maddi and Aiden, leaving me and him alone, where he had a go at me, asking me why I was doing what I was doing, and I told him that he should sort his own life out, referring to you. He wasn't very happy about that and followed me to the staffroom, where we had a bust-up, because I told him that it wasn't my fault you didn't want him, which I now regret saying and did apologise for. He seemed to accept, he told me that he did still love you and missed you, and we moved on. Moving on, I invited Amber back to mine as we'd had a fight earlier on and the next morning I found her throwing up. This had been going on for a while now, so I told her to go to the doctors, which she did. Later on in the day, she came to find me, and confronted me as Eddie had told her that I implied she was 'easy'. While we were arguing, she collapsed and started bleeding, and I found that she'd had a miscarriage. I was devastated. I didn't even know she was pregnant. I felt like I'd done something wrong, knowing that she couldn't tell me. We tried to support each other the best we could, but it was hard. She turned up on my doorstep later on, because her mum had kicked her out, and I couldn't just leave her, so she's moved in with me. We both decided to go back to school the next day, because for some reason, we can't be away from this place. Chris was the 1st person I saw, and he is my best friend, so I told him what had happened, and he had a word with Amber, offering her his support, which I'm immensely grateful for. I didn't know what was going on with Amber, she didn't seem herself, so I went to go and find Eddie and sort out what happened with the 'easy' comment, and I found him in pain. He brushed it off, saying he'd bumped into a desk, but I didn't believe him. I told him about the miscarriage, and he didn't care. I couldn't believe how cold and angry he had become, as a result of what happened with you, where he tried to blackmail me saying that I should be careful ,or else he would tell the whole school, you and the LEA. He told me to tread carefully. I stormed out of the office, where Izzie told me she couldn't find Amber, so I searched everywhere for her, until I found her in the girls toilets crying, where she told me Eddie had assaulted her, and you know the rest." I finished, and Amber came over to me. I slipped my arm around her. To hell with the consequences. Rachel addressed me.

"Wow. I don't know what to say Tom. It's obvious you've both been through a very hard time of it, and I admire both of you, for the strength you've had to bounce back from the things you have suffered, Eddie's behaviour is inexcusable and I don't really know what's going on with him. It's obvious to me that you two are a couple very much in love, regardless of your positions or age difference, and I can't deny you've done this for the right reasons, so when it reaches the point that all this comes out, I will offer my complete support to you both, and I will do my very best to make sure that you are still in a job Tom, because you are on of the finest teachers I have ever had the honour to meet."

"Thank you Rachel. That means so much to both of us." I replied. Everything's going to be ok.

**AMBER'S POV**

I listened to Tom finish his view of things, before walking over to him. He slipped an arm around me, and I instantly felt better. Miss Mason said she is giving us her full support, which also makes me feel better. She turned to me. "Amber, if it's not too traumatic and painful, I'd like you to tell me exactly what Mr Lawson has done to you." I didn't want to. I looked at Tom. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath. "It started the day I had my miscarriage. I was in maths and I put my hand up to ask him if I could be excused so I could go to my doctor's appointment. As I walked past him to leave, he whispered in my ear, 'Tom says you're up for anything, if you know what I mean, so anytime you're free' I stupidly believed him, but brushed it off for the time being. When I got back I asked him about it and he said that Tom had told him in the staffroom before 1st period and confronted Tom about it later, and he told me that Mr Lawson had stormed out because he saw you and that was when I had my miscarriage. I didn't know why I had believed Mr Lawson, I think it's because I love Tom that much. The next day came and I'd science before and Mr Mead had told me he'd look after me and keep and eye on Mr Lawson for me. The next lesson came and I had maths with him. I was still reeling from the miscarriage and I really couldn't face him, so I walked as slow as I could to his lesson and turned up 5 minutes late. He said he would give me detention, unless I did something for him. The lesson went on, and I got really stuck with my work, so I asked him for help, and he came and sat next to me. He was about an inch away from me, and his hand kept brushing my leg. It was making me feel so uncomfortable. It was the end of the lesson, and I went to leave the room, where he whispered in my ear 'I'm so much better than Tom, at a lot of things, if you catch my drift. My room is always open, and I'll see you after school.' I ran straight to the toilets and threw up. I couldn't tell Tom or Mr Mead, because I knew they'd both punch his lights out, Maddi would go after him, and Imogen would make me come to you. I've never felt more alone. I was sat in drama and it was the last lesson of the day and I'd been thinking about it all day. As soon as the bell went, I went to go and speak to him. I found him in his classroom, and I asked him what he had meant by the 'I'm better than Tom', and he said, 'I meant exactly what I said. I am so much better than Tom. I can give you so much more than Tom. I would never hurt you ever. I like you Amber, and I want you to be with me, rather than him. You could always trust me. The amount of women he's been with, don't be surprised if he dropped you like a ton of bricks for someone else' and his put his hand on my leg, so I moved away. He asked me what's wrong, even know he knew what was wrong, and said, Ah, forget about Tom. It can be our little secret. Then he moved closer to me. I moved further away again, but I was starting to back myself into a wall, because there was no-where else to go. He was so close to me now and I could his breath on my face. His hands were roaming my body, one hand going up my skirt. I was frozen with fear. It was like the 'Aiden thing' was replaying itself. I closed my eyes, trying to block out what was happening, wishing that it wasn't, this time, there was no-one to save me. No Tom to drag him away. Nothing. Just him and me. He kissed my neck, his hot breath all over it. I couldn't do anything, so I kicked him in the balls and ran away to the girls toilets. It was awful. I felt so dirty and worthless. Tom found me later on, and I told him what happened. I've never seen him so angry, I tried to stop him going for Eddie, but I couldn't. Judging by his face, he obviously got hold of him." Miss Mason looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. Mr Lawson's behaviour is absolutely inexcusable and he will be severely disciplined, I can tell you that. You're such a brave girl, and I'm so proud of the fact that you've handled it so well. It's an honour to call you one of my students, and I'm very sad that you will soon be leaving us." At this point, _he _opened his mouth.

"_Your_ student? You've been back here 10 minutes and you're already calling them your students? They're more mine then they are yours. I've been here while you were off gallivanting, leaving me and Michael Byrne to pick up the pieces"

"I don't think you're in a position to be calling anyone your students, Eddie, considering what you've done, and yes, I do consider them my students, in case you've forgotten, I have been Headteacher before. You're a dinosaur. I'm not surprised they didn't offer you Michael's job." Miss Mason responded. Me and Tom just sat and watched while the 2 of them argued it out. There were obviously unresolved issues there.

**EDDIE'S POV**

_FLASHBACK _

_JULY 2009_

_We were stood outside Waterloo Road. Ralph Mellor had just been arrested for destroying half the school with a digger. I looked at the school. How where we going to sort this mess out? At least I had Rachel. She was the light of my life, the thing that got me up in the morning. She walked over to me, and I smiled at her. She didn't return it. "It'll be alright Rachel, once the rubbles cleared, we can sort this out." I said. She just looked at me, tears starting to roll down her face. _

"_I can't do this Eddie" she said. _

"_Hey, it's just a building..." I started, but she cut me off._

"_No, not the school. This" she said. Those words cut through me like a knife._

"_I know. I just didn't want to hear you say it. Why Rachel? What've I done? This doesn't make any sense." I asked._

"_Oh, love. It will do. It's best for both of us" she replied, still not telling me why._

"_I love you Rachel." I said, pleading._

"_I love you too Eddie, but it doesn't change my decision. I'm leaving. I'm not good for you" she replied. With that, she walked away and out of my life, leaving me heartbroken and devastated._

**PRESENT**

"Well, Eddie. What do you have to say for yourself? Why did you do that?" she asked. Her voice still sent shivers down my spine. Even after what she did, I still loved her. "I guess, I know it sounds pathetic, but Amber reminds me of you. Her spirit, passion, dedication brought memories back from the time we spent together, and I guess I was using it to get over you. It's no excuse, what I've done is unforgivable, and I am immensely sorry for what I've done to you, both of you." I said, turning to Amber and Tom. "I just want answers Rachel. Why did you leave me? We were so happy." I asked.

"You're right, it is unforgivable, and I will be very surprised if they ever forgive you. There's no easy way to say this, but I left you because I slept with someone else. It meant nothing and I was bladdered, but I couldn't tell you, not when everything was starting to go well for me again" she said, moving to squeeze my hand. I moved away.

"So you just left me instead?" I spluttered. "I went through hell and back when you left. You cheated on me. All I did was love you. Now you think it's ok to just waltz back in here as the Headteacher, and everything will be hunky-dory again?"

"You can't talk. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I'm not the one who's been sexually harassing a pupil, am I?" she retorted, both of us red-faced, and furious. "Eddie Lawson, I am suspending you for 2 weeks, pending the LEA carry out their own procedures into all matters" she said, looking at all 3 of us. I didn't really care to be honest. I was still reeling from her confession. I feel so betrayed.

**TOM'S POV**

Me and Amber didn't really know what do with ourselves after listening to that. One part of me felt quite sorry for him, cause Rachel must've really hurt him to drive him to that, and the other part felt angry for Amber. She didn't deserve that, just cause Rachel had left him. I suppose, we didn't have to see him for 2 weeks, so me and Amber could just get on with our lives. Rachel dismissed us. "Tom." Eddie called. I turned around. "I mean what I said, you know. I am really really genuinely sorry for what I've done to you. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. If there's anything I can do, let me know" he said. It was too late.

"Actually there is one thing." I said. "You can stay the fuck away from me and Amber." With that, I took Amber's hand, and walked off. Thank god it was the end of term tomorrow.


	17. Last Day of Term

**A/N**** Thank to everyone for the massive support I've had so far. It might sound like I'm repeating myself, but it honestly means the world to me. Thanks everyone. Love Ghostie.**

**TOM'S POV**

It was the end of the spring term and everything was actually ok. I felt so much better after yesterday. Eddie was suspended for 2 weeks, so me and Amber could enjoy them in peace, everyone we'd told was actually on our side, and I had the most beautifully wonderful girlfriend in the whole world. Nothing could go wrong today, and I had my surprise holiday for Amber as well. A week in Portugal. Sounds fantastic. I was helping set up for assembly we always have on the last day, with Rachel, Izzie, watching Kim and Andrew make eyes at each other. God, I wish those two would just get it on. It's so obvious that they fancy each other, but both of them are just too stubborn to admit it. There were no lessons today. All the forms were having parties until the assembly, which started at about 1. At about 11, we finished setting up, and we all stopped to admire our handiwork. "Looks pretty good." I said. We all nodded in agreement.

"I think we're all going to need a drink after this." Chris said as he walked in.

"Morning. Someone's happy." I said, jokingly.

"Yeah, as always. I'm not looking forward to this at all. Kids running riot. Great" he replied.

"Hey, they might not. This place has come a long way from the days of Jack Rimmer, isn't that right Andrew?" I asked.

"Yes, it is" he replied, absent-mindedly. I could see where his eyes were. He looked like he was about to jump of a 100 foot cliff. I walked over to him. "Andrew, just do it mate." I said, trying to be helpful. He looked at me panic-stricken.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked nervously. Poor bloke.

"Andrew Treneman, you big girl. Go and tell the woman of your dreams that you love her. She's over there. Go." I replied. He wouldn't move. "Go." I said, gently pushing him in her direction. He walked over to her.

"Kim, I have so-something to say" he said, wringing his hands.

"Come on then, spit it out" she replied. I had to stifle a giggle. This was just too funny to watch.

"I love you Kim." Andrew said. I whistled quite loudly. Andrew looked at me, turning quite red. I just grinned back.

"Andrew Treneman, you daft sod. You are one of the most frustrating, confusing, awkward people to work with;" his face dropped, "but I love you too. Come here you big idiot." She pulled him in for a kiss, and we all cheered.

"Alright lovebirds" I shouted, as the kiss started to get a bit heated, "can we crack on please?" They broke apart, smiling from ear to ear. It was nice to see them both happy. It made me think about what I had and how lucky I was with Amber. I went to go and find my own form, and join in with the party. The time passed quite quickly, and soon it was 1pm. "Ok, everyone. Assembly time." I shouted over the music. Everyone groaned. "Come on guys. We've got a surprise for you all at the end of it. I took them all down to the hall. As I seated them, I caught Amber's eyes and winked. She blushed, which made me smile. I love making her blush, because that's the reaction I get. I took my seat at the side with Sian and everyone else. Rachel stood up on the stage and addressed everyone. "Ok, we were going to leave this until the end of the assembly, but we've decided to tell you now. As thanks from me and all of my staff, we have decided to throw each year their own separate disco. Thank you everyone for your hard work, and we hope it carries on after our break. Mr Treneman and MR Clarkson, if you will." Me and Andrew pulled the cord, and a banner that said 'Thank you Waterloo Road' and a load of balloons came down. "Mr Clarkson, as head of Pastoral Care would you like to say a few words?" she asked. I obliged and stood up on the stage.

"Thank you Miss Mason. I'd like to echo your words, and say thanks to each and every student for their hard work, and a big thank you to you for coming back to Waterloo Road. There was something missing in your absence, and we're glad to have the missing piece back, as you are Waterloo Road, and one of the people that make me want to be a teacher, so-" I was cut off by a loud cough from the back of the room, and everyone turned around to see what it was. Oh, wonderful. It was Eddie. A very, very drunk Eddie, by the look of him. He started walking, well stumbling, to the stage, a bottle of vodka in hand. "Eddie" I whispered. "What are you doing mate? Come on, let's get you sobered up."

"Don't mate me. Get your hand off me" he slurred. "You're not my friend, none of you are." He took a swig of vodka. "Why don't we say thank you to Rachel Mason, everyone, your Headmistress, or the bitch that ruined my life and broke my heart, because she wouldn't know happiness if was right in front of her, she would just cheat it, like she did with me. Next, why don't we say thanks to our hero Mr Clarkson." He put his arm around me.

"Eddie, you've had way too much, come on." I pleaded, trying to drag him away.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now Mr Clarkson is a legend, am I right? Everyone loves him and respects him. Well, he thinks so much of your respect that he decides to go and start a relationship with none other than the school's star pupil, Amber Mints. How's that for respecting and loving you?" He took another swig of vodka, and at this point Chris stepped in.

"Right Eddie, you've said your bit, no come on."

"Ah, Christopher Mead. The loyal lapdog." Eddie said. "Cheers everyone" he said, and fell over. The whole hall burst out in a loud chatter, so while everyone was distracted, Chris and Andrew took hold of a groggy Eddy, and dragged him to the staffroom, to sort him out, away from the gossip that was fast developing. I'll let them sort him out. I'll deal with him in two weeks. I was still stood on the stage, my face a very ferocious shade of red, as was Rachel's. I didn't know what to with myself at all. I scanned the crowd for Amber's face, and I couldn't see it anywhere. "Rachel, will you excuse me? I need to go and find Amber." I asked. She nodded, and I ran out of the room, frantically searching for my girlfriend. I found her in my classroom, sat on a desk. "Hey." I said.

"Hey" she replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What are we going to do Tom? Everybody knows. You're going to lose your job. I'm going to get exp-"she started, but I cut her off.

"Firstly, none of that is going to happen, not when we prove that we started this when you were 16, I'll get suspended at the most. Next, we're going to get up on that stage and I'm going to tell everyone how much I love you. Then, and I wasn't going to you about this until later, we're going to bugger off to Portugal for 2 weeks, we fly tomorrow, and sort this mess when we come back." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Tom, I'd be a mess if I didn't have you, and Portugal sounds perfect. I can't believe you've done that" she replied, accepting my hug.

"Yeah, it does, and I've done it because I think after everything, we, well you, deserve a bit of sun, sea and sand, and a bit of pampering." I said. "Come on; let's go back to the hall." I took her hand and led her back to the assembly hall. We walked in, unnoticed, and stood up on the stage.

"Ok, quiet everyone. Mr Clarkson has something to tell everyone." Rachel said.

"Yeah, he's been shagging Amber, init" I heard someone; I'm guessing Lewis Seddon shouted. Everyone groaned.

"Shut it Seddon" I heard Janeece shout back.

"Yeah Lewis, shut up. No-one cares what you think man." Bolton shouted. Everyone cheered.

"Is it true sir?" someone else asked.

"Well, if you let me speak, then I will say yes it is true. Me and Amber are together. We've been together for about a month now, and we couldn't be happier. I love Amber, and she means everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without her, and I know that she feels the same about me. There's going to be a lot of aggro surrounding this when we get back but I'm just hoping you will at least try and support us. After all, we are all a family, if a slightly dysfunctional one." I finished, letting out a low sigh of relief. The whole room went silent, and then burst out cheering and clapping. There were a few whistles. Me and Amber just looked at each other and laughed. "I love you" I said.

"I love you too" she replied. I pressed my lips to hers, and she responded, deepening the kiss, like we were the only two in the room, until I heard someone shout 'get a room', and we broke apart, grinning from ear-to-ear. Everyone seemed so happy for us. Janeece, Bolton and Maddi were stood up. Oh god. They started chanting. "There's only one Mr Clarkson, there's only one Mr Clarkson, there's only one Mr Clarkson" they sang, and everyone joined in after a while. I looked at Amber. "They love you Tom" she said, smiling.

"I love them, but I love you more. No regrets." I replied.

"Never" she replied, and at this moment I couldn't be happier. I felt like I was on cloud nine.


	18. Holiday Part 1

**A/N**** Ah, I reach chapter 18 a very happy writer. I can honestly say I have never had so much fun writing, and it means a lot to me that everyone is enjoying my story, as it's my first. Also, this chapter will be rated 'M' just to let you all know.**

**AMBER'S POV**

We arrived in Portugal to what felt like 30°C weather, the sun shining in the sky, sea that glistened, and a white sandy beach that looked like it stretched for miles. I was admiring the view as we went past in the taxi, until Tom started running his hand up my leg, tracing patterns. I could feel his heat, hotter than the sun, radiating through, and it was starting to drive me a little bit crazy, and he knew it. I could feel my self control fast fading. "Tom, Tom stop. We're in a taxi. Let's get to the hotel first." I pleaded, laughing. Thankfully, on mine and mostly Tom's part, we pulled up to the hotel about 5 minutes after. It was to my surprise a 5 star hotel. I don't why I doubted Tom, but he is a man after all. Tom paid the taxi driver and unloaded our bags. "I'm just going checking in love" he said, pressing his lips to mine, leaving me with the bags. I could get used to this for 2 weeks. He came back about 2 minutes later. "Room 1001. Let's go." Tom said jovially. I followed him uncertainly. Really? The 10th bloody floor? We had to go all the way up there? He knows I don't like heights. Tom stopped, and turned around to face me. He could read what I was thinking straight away. "Hey, you've got me to keep you safe. I know you don't like heights, but it's not like we're going to be leaving the room much. I've got my own sights to see" he said in a seductive tone, sending chills down my spine. After riding in the glass lift, Tom again helping my height phobia immensely, we arrived at the room. We stepped in and it was just breathtaking. It had a 50" plasma TV, a massive kitchen, 2 ensuite bathrooms, a balcony, the walls were painted all sorts of colours, blue, purple, red. There was a minibar, everything that room of this calibre should have and the bed. It was huge! There was enough room on it for 5 people to sleep in, let alone 2. The first thing I did was jump on it, and I melted right into the mattress. It was so comfortable. Tom saw what I did and did exactly the same thing, making us both laugh. I made to get up to go and see the view from the balcony, but Tom pulled me down to him, capturing my lips with a bruising kiss. I tried to pull away jokingly but once I looked into his eyes, I was gone. He knew it. I knew it. He flipped us over so I was under him, pausing so he could remove my t-shirt, and I could remove his. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue over my bottom lip, asking entry, which I granted him, and his tongue began to explore my mouth, and mine his. I whimpered from the loss of heat when he broke the kiss, but the loss of contact didn't last long, and he attacked my neck, kissing and biting it, causing me to moan. He moved down to my shoulder blade, causing me to moan even more. He put his finger on my pulse point, and smiled as he felt it increase under his touch. He had obviously figured out this was particular sensitive spot, as he spent quite a period of time, kissing it, applying more and more heat with every moan that escaped my mouth. He moved back up to my mouth again, and our eyes met. The beautiful blue colour I loved had now vanished, and was a dark smoky black, which turned me on even more, seeing the desire for me. I broke the kiss this time, and applied open mouthed kisses down his strong jaw, and onto his neck causing him to tremble and let out a low growl. He couldn't take it for long and pinned my hands down with one of his own, while carrying on trying to undress me at the same time. He didn't have an eye for control, I'll say that. Everywhere his hand touched set my body on fire. "Tom" I moaned, what are you doing to me?"

"Just what you do to me every day. Patience is a virtue." Tom replied. He undid my bra then chucked it across the room, and stopped, and admired me. While he was doing this, I pulled his shorts down, leaving him in his boxers. I was actually shaking, because I needed him that badly. He seemed to understand that, and moved down to my breasts, cupping one in one hand, and lavishing his tongue over the other, causing another large gasp to escape my mouth. He swapped and did the same to the other, and my control went out the window. I was so wet and quite far gone. Regardless of my cries that I needed him, he carried on avoiding the one place I needed him so desperately. He pulled my shorts down, leaving me in the black lace underwear that I had bought especially for him. He trailed kisses down both my legs, and he knew I was getting annoyed with him, and moved back up to pull my underwear down with his teeth, removing them completely with his hand. At that rate, I wouldn't last much longer, and he knew that when he thrust a finger in, making me scream his name, which was started to prove Tom's undoing, because he breath was getting more ragged by the second. I decided to have a little fun of my own with Mr Clarkson I reached out and touched him through his boxers, making him nearly buckle under the pleasure that ripped and seared through his body. He growled, arousing me even more and making me laugh at the same time. "What's wrong Mr Clarkson? Can't handle the heat?" I asked playfully. This made him growl again, making my breath audibly hitch. I shakily pulled his boxers down; there was no barrier now, nothing stopping us. He lowered himself onto me and positioned himself at my entrance, teasing me. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, filling me up as he always does. He always manages to find the spots with the most pleasure. Both me and him moaned as he entered me. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard, making me cry out. He started slow, making it torturous, until I looked into his eyes, and saw the raw and undeniable animalistic desire there. He increased his movements, and I matched him thrust for thrust, my nails digging into his back, no doubt leaving marks. He looked into my eyes, and whispered 'together' as he thrust one last time, and my climax crashed over me, my body convulsing. It was long until Tom was doing the same, us both yelling the other's name, until we reached that oblivion that only me and Tom knew. He pulled out and crawled next to me. "That was unbelievable" I said, breathless.

"Yeah" Tom replied, just as breathless. "What say we have a shower and go for a walk around the marina?" he asked.

"That sounds like a great idea" I replied, smiling

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too Tom" I replied, and he dragged me towards the bathroom, to the shower. I could definitely get used to this.


	19. Holiday Part 2

**A/N**** Love you all. That is it.**

**TOM'S POV**

We strolled hand in hand around the marina, admiring the view, the way the sun sparkled on the sea, the quaint shops and the masses of boats that surrounded the marina. It really was beautiful. I had a little surprise for Amber. I had booked a table at The Mayflower, a very posh restaurant not too far from where we were. I hoped she liked it. We stopped outside the restaurant and I made to go in. Amber looked at me confused. "It's ok, I've booked a table. Another one of my surprises. Only the best for you."

"Aww Tom. You didn't have to" she replied.

"I wanted to. After everything, I'm going to do all that I can to spoil you." I said.

"Thank you Tom. I love you" she said, kissing me. I kissed her back.

"I love you too. Always." I said, and led her into the restaurant.

"Table, under Clarkson." I said to the waiter.

"Certainly sir. This way" he replied in a thick Portuguese accent. I took Amber's hand and we were seated. About an hour and a half later, we had eaten and were just talking. I let Amber speak. It quite refreshing to hear her hopes and ambitions and dream, rather than the simple 'dunnos' I usually get from the likes of Lewis Seddon and Janeece and Paul and people like that. She had so much passion. She told me that she wanted to be a teacher, which I completely agreed with. I think she'd make an excellent teacher. She certainly had all the right traits. I decided to ask her about her parents, but I didn't want to push, because it's a sensitive issue. "What happened with your parents? If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." I asked. She took a deep breath.

"To be honest Tom, I don't really know. They went on holiday and dad never came back. I tried to ask mum, but she always skirted round the issue. My parents said they were happy, but I don't really know, because as I started to get older, like from about my 13th birthday, he started to be around less and less. Mum too. I was left on my own a lot, so I sort of learned to become self-dependent. That's where most of my independence came from, and why they went away a lot. It wasn't like they couldn't afford it; my great nana died when I was little, and left a hefty load of money to my dad. I always used to think they had another family or something, but they swore blind it was just business trips and stuff. Then Mum found Jimmy. I don't really know what she sees in him. He's so slimy and creepy. She didn't even tell me she was with him. I came home from school one day just after me and you had got together, and you can probably guess what happened. I was so angry with her. I couldn't believe she'd do that to dad. She wouldn't even tell me about dad then, so she probably won't know. I'm just glad I have you, cause if I didn't, I'd be so alone and the rest you know…" she trailed off. I stroked her hand over the table, my eyes completely full of empathy.

"I always be here, you can count on that. What do you say I pay the bill, and we go and get pissed in the bar?" I asked.

"But Tom. I'm only 16" she replied. I waved her off.

"I'll be buying, so you don't have to worry about that. Let's just have a good night and drown our sorrows. To hell with the consequences." I replied. I paid the bill and we walked back across the marina. The sun was just starting to set, creating an orange glow, so the sky looked like it was on fire. It was truly beautiful. We arrived back at the hotel, and immediately made our way to the bar. There weren't many people there, so we were served quite quickly. I ordered a pint and Amber ordered a pina colada. I noticed that England were playing, so we sat and watched that, cuddling on the sofa in the bar. I love Waterloo Road, but at this moment in time, I don't really want to go home. Thankfully, we still had another week left. Our drinks arrived, and we sipped them quietly, neither of us saying a word, neither of us, needing to, just enjoying each other's company, and feeling comforted by each other's presence. About 5 minutes later, I got up to order us both another drink. Tonight was nothing more than getting drunk and drowning our sorrows about everything that's happened. In my opinion, it's thoroughly deserved. People say you can't find happiness at the bottom of the glass, and they're probably right, but once in a while, you just need to get absolutely rat-arsed, and forget everything for one night. Hours later, and a fair few drinks later, we stumbled to the elevator, and managed to get back into our room, after I'd fumbled around with the key card. In our drunken mess, I was better than Amber, but not by much, I'd forgot you needed the card for the lights, so we were in completely darkness. I knocked into something, and cursed, making Amber laugh, which made me laugh, and we both ended up rolling on the floor, laughing our heads off at absolutely nothing. I went to go to the toilet, and when I came back, I found Amber conked out on the bed, snoring softly. We were both going to wake up with one hell of a headache. I clumsily took my shirt and shorts off, so I was in my boxers, and settled myself in bed. Amber snuggled up to me, and splayed her arm all over my torso. I was soon snoring my head off as well, in the comforts of a deep nights sleep, next to the one person that made me truly happy.


	20. Holiday Part 3

**A/N ****Chapter 20. Wow. Thank so much to everyone who reads this, I love you all, and I'm really excited about the next 2 storylines I have coming up. I hope you are all as well when the 1****st**** one starts next chapter. Keep reading **

**AMBER'S POV**

I woke up the next morning, splayed across a very comfy pillow with a splitting headache. As my 'pillow' stirred beneath me, I realised that it wasn't a pillow at all, and I was splayed across Tom. Tom groaned as he came around, and rubbed his eyes. "My head" he moaned.

"I know, mine too." I replied.

"What did we drink last night?" he asked wearily. I laughed, which pained our heads even more.

"I don't even know. I just remember you had a pint and I had a pina colada, and then the rest is a blur." I replied. Tom just nodded. He looked so cute and goofy.

"So? How's your first drinking experience?" he asked. I made a face at him.

"Terrible. I'm never drinking again." I replied. Tom shook his head and chuckled.

"You say that now. Me and Grantly have said that countless times in the pub."

"Yeah, well I mean it." I retorted.

"Why don't we go for a walk? I'm sure the fresh sea air will do us the world of good." Tom asked. I nodded in agreement. I walked towards the bathroom to take a shower, and stopped at the door. I beckoned towards Tom to join me, and he might have a hangover, but he sure can move quickly. I could feel the heat starting to spiral out of control in my stomach as I turned the shower on and we undressed each other, and even the cold water hitting my skin couldn't stop it. "Mr Clarkson" I giggled, as I pulled him under.

An hour later, we were holding hands, strolling along the marina, taking in the early morning sun. It was so lovely here. Much better than Manchester. Tom noticed I was deep in thought. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about not going back and staying here." I replied.

"Can I be honest? I am too" he said, laughing.

"Tom, this is where I want us to live when we retire" I said.

"Yeah, me too, but wherever you are, I'll be happy" he replied. I can't imagine my life without him at all.

"Aww Tom, me too. I love you so much." I said.

"I know. I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." Tom replied, kissing me softly. "How about…" I cut him off.

"Last time you said those words, it was last night and I've woken up with a very big headache, so be careful with what you're about to suggest."

"I was actually going to say, how about spending the day on the beach" Tom replied, sulking. He looked like a petulant child.

"That sounds amazing. I've need to go back to the hotel to fetch us a couple of towels, and by the way, you're quite sexy when you're annoyed" I said, in a low voice.

"Oh really? Is that the only time I'm sexy?" he asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Yes" I replied, and ran off, making my way back to the hotel.

"You cheeky sod." Tom shouted, chasing me. Thank god, we weren't that far away, because I was absolutely knackered by the time I got back to the hotel, my cheeks flushed, from run, and lust for Tom. I reached our room, feeling quite victorious, until I had a soft voice in my ear, 'gotcha'. How had he got here before me?

"How?" I asked, breathless.

"Stairs" he replied, even more breathless. That me laugh, even though it hurt, to know that he ran all the way up 10 flights of stairs, just to catch me. I was about to speak, until Tom crushed his lips to mine, in a powerful and dominating kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, deepening the kiss. I started moving backwards, pulling him towards the bed. I stumbled and nearly fell, but Tom kept hold of me, supporting us both. I laughed as we hit the bed, and I feel, pulling Tom down on me. I moaned into his mouth as the room went hazy, and we let the lust and passion take over us. We collapsed on the bed some time later. "Wow." I said,

"Wow." Tom said, echoing my words.

"That was amazing." I said.

"It always is. We fit together perfectly, me and you." Tom said, tracing patterns on my arms. Every pattern traced made me shiver. I nodded my head in agreement. That was one aspect of our relationship that was true. Everytime we made love, it was never anything but perfect. At this moment, my life was complete. I had a boyfriend who loved and adored me, who I felt exactly the same about, and wanted to spend the rest of my life with and amazing friends, who supported me no matter what I did, right or wrong. I'm just glad I don't have to think about Waterloo Road for another week. Nothing could go wrong, or so I thought.


	21. Lunch Date

**A/N**** Starting my new storyline from this chapter. It will take a chapter or so to develop. Well excited. Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you. Love you all.**

**TOM'S POV**

I pulled up to the familiar car park of Waterloo Road, thinking about the past 2 weeks. They had been just what we needed and I think it had made me and Amber a lot stronger as a couple. It was a shame that it had to end. I quite enjoyed the sun, the sea and not to mention our very heated love making. I don't think we needed the sun at all. It had been hot enough. But even though we were back in not-so-sunny Rochdale, I couldn't be happier. I had my girlfriend by my side, and thanks to Eddie's not very graceful episode at the end of last term, we could be open, which made things all the better, not having to hide us being together. At this moment, I was remising about Amber in the pool, the way her bikini fitted her perfectly, the perfectness of the way the water mixed with the taste of her, her lips on mine… "Tom. Tom. Tom. Hello." I snapped out of my nice little fantasy to realise that I was still in my car, and caressing Amber in an all too public manner. I noticed that Rachel and also, a few pupils were outside my car, having seen my display of affection, and my cheeks flushed quite a shade of red, as did Amber's. We stepped out of the car, to a few whistles. "Alright everyone, inside, now!" Rachel shouted. Rachel just looked at me as if too say 'not appropriate', which made go even redder. "Mr Clarkson, now I know you two are together and I don't have a problem with you showing it but would you mind not being quite so revealing please?" she asked.

"Certainly Miss Mason. It won't happen again." I replied, a slight smirk forming.

"See that it doesn't. I'll see you in the staffroom for briefing." Rachel replied, before walking off, and as soon as her back was turned, me and Amber just collapsed in hysterics. Amber nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Aw, Mr Clarkson, being naughty on the first day back, tut tut" she said.

"You like me naughty." I retorted, pulling her close, moving in for a kiss.

"Oh, I do, do I?" she replied, turning her head slightly, teasing me.

"Yeah, you do" I said, with a wink, kissing her on the cheek "Now come on before we're late. I've already been in trouble with Headteacher this morning." With that, I walked her to her form room, like the gentleman I am. We walked hand in hand, until we reached Grantly's classroom. "Have a good day. I love you." I said, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too" she replied, kissing me back.

"See you at lunch?" I asked.

"Definitely" she replied, with a smile. I turned to walk to the staffroom, and I could hear the wolf-whistles, and Grantly's mutterings 'Settle down, just cause she's dating our esteemed Mr Clarkson' ,which made me grin. I arrived at the staffroom, and everyone was already in there, barring Rachel. I said morning to Chris, and while I was talking to him, Eddie nervously made his way over to me. "Morning Tom" he said. "I hope you had a good half-term, and we can try and at least be civil to each other" he finished, extending a hand, which I completely ignored.

"Be civil to you? Yeah right. What part of stay the fuck away from me did you not understand? Go crawl back to your hole Eddie" I hissed in a low voice. Eddie slunk away back to the coffee machine, visibly hurt. Chris just stared at me, open-mouthed.

"Wow, got out of the wrong side of the bed?" he asked.

"No, just don't want him anywhere near me. If he think I'm going to forgive him just like that, then he's got another thing coming" I said.

"I gathered that" Chris replied, laughing. At that point, Rachel walked in, flanked by a face I knew all too well.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Mr Matt Wilding, who has accepted his old post of head of music. I hope you will all make him feel welcome. Welcome back Matt" she finished, and we all cheered.

"Welcome back mate." I said, shaking his hand.

"It's good to be back" he replied. Chris appeared behind me.

"Matt, I'd like to introduce Head of Science, and my very good friend, Christopher Mead. Matt, Chris. Chris, Matt." I said. "I'll catch up with you later mate." I said, leaving Matt to get re-acquainted with everything. I was quite looking to getting stuck back in today, although I was worried when Amber told me she had maths as her 1st lesson back, but I know Eddie wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't even dare.

**AMBER'S POV**

I walked to maths, feeling a bit nervous about what the lesson would entail. The morning had been quite funny, actually, first Tom getting told off, which I found highly amusing, then Budgen falling asleep in form, because he had a hangover, so Donte got up and drew 'Prick' on his forehead. Our laughter disturbed the sleeping beauty, and he got quite frustrated when no-one would tell him what was so funny. I walked into maths, my head held high, causing Lawson to look around nervously. The whole lesson was like that. It was weird. Everytime I answered a question, he would stutter and avert my gaze. The end of the lesson came, and Maddi whispered to me, "What's up with Lawson? He can't even look at you."

"I don't even know" I whispered back. Lawson looked up from his desk.

"Ok, who's talking?" he barked. I raised my hand nervously. He was so strict with things like that. It usually meant a day in the cooler. When he saw my hand, he just mumbled 'carry on', and carried on with his marking. Something was definitely not right, but I decided to ask Tom, because I didn't want to spend any more time with that creep than I had too. I had music next, which I was looking forward too. I heard that we had a new teacher, which quite a relief, because the teacher we had now was absolutely hopeless, and everyone knew. She had coined the name 'Hopeless Hopewell' and not just from the pupils. That was why she'd had a nervous breakdown, or so I had heard. I walked in, and I instantly smiled. We had Mr Wilding back. I always loved Mr Wilding, he made the lessons so fun. This was one of the reasons I loved music. The lesson seemed to flyby, and I had one more lesson before lunch, which just so happened to be drama. I was meeting Tom for lunch, which I was looking forward to. I worked hard that lesson, and Miss Redpath seemed genuinely pleased. She pulled me at the end of the lesson. "I don't know what was wrong at then end of the term, but you've certainly sorted it out. I'm very impressed with you. Well done."

"I just had some stuff going on. Thanks miss" I said, smiling. I walked to the staffroom, and knocked on. Surprisingly, Lawson answered it.

"Yes?" he said, trying to disguise the wobble in his voice.

"I'm here for Mr Clarkson." I replied.

"Yes. Ok. Tom" he called, and within a second, my gorgeous man appeared, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Eddie" he said, and Eddie scurried away.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"I don't know. Still beating himself up, and rightly so. Anyway, you ready for our lunch date?" he asked.

"Of course." I replied. I took Tom's offered hand, and he led me to his classroom, where he had a picnic all laid out on one of his tables.

"Oh, Tom, it's beautiful" I said.

"Just like you. Oh, these are for you as well" he replied, pulling out a bunch of flowers.

"Tom, it's perfect. Thank you" I said.

"Anything for you" he replied, and pulled out a chair for me to sit on. We ate our picnic, just talking about things.

"I'm thinking about arranging a night out on Friday, me, you, Chris, Sian, Maddi, and Imogen, if you want to, or are you still recovering from that night in the bar?" he asked, jokingly. I punched him on the arm.

"Hey, and yeah, I'll ask them. I think it'll be good for us all to sort of bond, and what better way than alcohol." I joked. I heard the buzzing of the bell. God, had lunch gone that quickly?

"Thank you Tom. That was amazing. We should have lunch more often." I said.

"I'm glad you liked it. A perfect date for a perfect girl. Yes we should, which is why I would like to ask you for lunch tomorrow, same place" he asked.

"I gladly accept." I took his hand, and he walked me to my last lesson, which was history with Miss Mason. He dropped me off. "I'll meet you outside school. Love you." Tom said.

"Love you too" I said, kissing him. He broke the kiss, and walked towards the staffroom. I took my seat, a huge smile plastered across my face. That was the best date I've ever had. I'm so lucky to have Tom.


	22. Hangover

**A/N**** Love you all. Apologies if this chapter is crap. Reviews always appreciated.**

**TOM'S POV**

I was sat in the living room, waiting for Amber to finish getting ready. God, she was taking an age. I guess this is something I've got to get used to now. I had arranged for me, Chris, Sian and Maddi and Imogen to go out tonight. I know it was Monday, but hey, I'm sure we'll cope and that's what painkillers were invented for. The pub's not that far away so it's not like we've got far to go. I had put on a nice pale blue shirt, the shirt I wore for our first date, jeans and vans. I called to Amber, "you ready yet?"

"One second" was the response. I waited about 5 minutes before she came down. She looked amazing, in a black strapless dress with matching heels. My mouth ran dry straight away. She laughed at my reaction. "Too much?" she giggled.

"No, perfect." I smiled. We stepped out into the fresh night breeze. My phone buzzed. It was from Chris, saying that him and Sian would meet us there. Amber's did the same thing bout 2 minutes later. She said was from Mads and Imogen, saying the same thing. We arrived at the pub, and waited for them to arrive. About 10 minutes later all 4 arrived. "Sorry about that, Sian took forever in the shower." Chris said, earning himself a slap from her, which made me chuckle. She could handle herself, that's for sure. We made our way in and found a table. I offered to buy the first round, to which everyone cheered. I'm a self-professed cheapskate. I bought the drinks, pints for me and Chris, JD for Sian, which I was surprised at, I didn't think she'd be a whisky girl, wine for Maddi, Tia Maria, and vodka and coke for Amber. Everything was going well, the conversation and the drinks were flowing, and we were all getting on really well, telling stories and stuff. I was telling a quite funny one from my school days, about how we ended locking Chris in a store cupboard in the dark. "It wasn't funny" he protested.

"Oh, it was. It was hilarious." I retorted.

"I never got you back for that did I?" he asked.

"No, you didn't" I replied.

"Well, watch your back Clarkson. You never know" he said, with a smirk. We all laughed, cause we all knew Chris is a softie really, and wouldn't do anything of the sort. The night was going well, until I noticed someone walk through the door, someone I really didn't want to see at all. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Look who's just walked through the door" I replied. She turned around and saw that Eddie had walked through the door. She too groaned.

"Fuck it Tom. It's not like he's going to do anything, is it? I'm moving on from it, why can't you? " she asked.

"No, I guess not, and I'll try" I replied, with a sigh.

"Good, now let's get on with our night, ok?" she said.

"Yeah, you're right, as usual" I said.

"Oh my god, did Tom Clarkson just admit he was wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, but please don't make me say it again." I replied. Sian suddenly piped up from nowhere.

"I suggest we have a drinking contest" she said, swaying slightly as she made her way over to the bar. She brought back with her 5 shots each of vodka on a tray, a pitcher full of tequila, and a pint glass. This wasn't going to end well.

"Rules are, 5 rounds, 1 sot each, slowest one has to down a pint of tequila" she said. Oh fuck. I was never any good at things like this. That was true enough, as every round, I ended up drinking the pint of tequila, leaving me fairly messed up. "Ok ok" I slurred. "I'm not doing the next one." Everyone laughed.

"Clarko's a lightweight." Maddi laughed.

"No" I managed to slur back, "I'm just crap at drinking games." Chris bought the next set, and I watched as Amber, then Sian, then Chris, then Maddi, and finally Imogen did the next lot. I managed the make out the time on my watch. It was way past 11, near closing time. Shit. "I suggest that we sort of go home guys. We don't want to be bollocked by our lord and master tomorrow, do we?" I said. Everyone groaned, but agreed, and we clumsily made our way home. I suppose for passers-by, it was quite funny to watch, 6 people stumbling past, and holding on to each other. We said our thank you's and bid our drunken goodbyes. Okay, we were all going to wake up and have to go into school with a vicious hangover, but no doubt, it had been a great night. It had been really fun getting to know Maddi and Imogen, and after tonight I could see why they were her best friends, even if Maddi had warned she'd make my life hell if I hurt Amber. We arrived home and slipped our shoes off, before making our way up the stairs, to my room, both cursing when we missed a step, or hit anything. We undressed ourselves drunkenly and crawled in bed together.

"I love you" I said, going to kiss her and completely missing her lips, kissing her on the nose instead.

"I love you too" she replied, finding my lips. She broke the kiss and snuggled into my arms, her head resting on my shoulder. I could definitely stay like this forever; the feel of her in my arms is just intoxicating, like she's an addiction that I can't cure.

I groaned as I woke up the next morning, to the familiar ringing of my alarm, Amber splayed across me. Shit, my head. It bloody hurts. I feel like my head's about to split open. I grinned as Amber did exactly the same thing as me, pulling the same faces. I pulled a mock 'oww' face when she punched my arm. "Morning. What was that for?" I asked.

"Morning and getting me drunk. _Again_" she replied.

"You loved it though" I said.

"Yeah I did. I had a really good night. Thank you for taking the time to get to know my friends" she said.

"Thank you for taking the time to get to know mine" I replied. "It's just good that we all get along, even if Maddi is a little scary." Amber laughed.

"Yeah, she gets like that. It's because she cares about me."

"Yeah I gathered that" I replied, laughing. "I forgot we actually have to go in today"

"So did I. You couldn't wait until Friday to go boozing could you? Next time, pick a day when there's no school the day after" she said, pulling her best fake angry face.

"I'm sure we'll cope, and anyway blame Sian, not me. She was the one that suggested a drinking competition." I retorted, pulling a face in return. We dragged ourselves out of bed and got ready.

"I think I've got you today" she said. I double-checked before confirming that she had me.

"Least that makes the day easier" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, it does actually" Amber replied. I glanced at the clock. 8:20.

"Shit. We're late" I said. We got in the car and managed to make it to school with about a minute before the form bell. I didn't have a form, so I made my way to the staffroom, and was greeted by Chris and Sian, who looked as green as I did. I smiled at them before moving towards the brew machine to make a coffee. "Morning" Eddie said. I was going to ignore him but Amber wants me to move on from what happened, so I decided to at least be civil, for her.

"Morning" I replied.

"Good night?" he asked.

"Yeah mate, actually fantastic, what about you?" I asked.

"Yeah it was great, few drinks in the pub, nothing better is there?" he said. I nodded in agreement.

"Tom, can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Sure, go ahead" I replied.

"Are we ever going to be ok? I know after everything I'd completely understand if you said no, but I'd like to get back to somewhere where we can be completely civil to each other, and maybe even in time we can be friends again" he asked.

I scoffed. "For a maths teacher you're actually pretty thick. It's going to take a bloody long while before we're even remotely close to being friends again. Get it in your head Eddie. No-one wants you here. I don't, none of the staff do, Rachel certainly doesn't, you're a crap teacher who when the going gets a little bit tough resorts to hurting other people, and I'm only being civil with you for Amber, not because I want to. I'm sorry Eddie, but that's the way it is. Any friendship we had was destroyed when you decided to harass my girlfriend. You brought this on yourself. So just do us all a favour, and piss off to some place where you might actually be wanted, cause it's definitely not here." I replied, before turning and walking towards my classroom, so I could get ready for my 1st lesson.


	23. Goodbye

**A/N**** It's all good. That is all.**

**EDDIE'S POV**

Tom walked off, leaving me stood by the brew machine, thinking about what he had said. His words stung, but he's right. I'm not wanted here, everyone keeps blanking me. What's the point? I only want to be around here at the moment for Rachel, and she wasn't even speaking to me. Maybe I should just get out of here. If I didn't have Rachel, there's no point having this job. I've hurt 2 people and lost the love of my life. I give up. I decided to go for a walk around the school, considering I won't be seeing it anymore. I memorised every room, the atmosphere, the feel of the place. I walked past the classrooms, seeing the face of the pupils, the way they enjoyed learning now, rather than it being a chore when I first started here, and the teachers actually enjoying teaching, even, although he never admitted it, Grantly Budgen. I'm actually going to miss this place.

**TOM'S POV**

The first 2 lessons had actually gone pretty quickly. I had been told this morning that Izzie is leaving so we were having a surprise party tonight in the hall. The sixth form was invited, because she had grown quite close to them, and wanted them all there. She didn't know it, but we were having a firework display as well, which me and Andrew had organised. Izzie loved fireworks, she'd told me that when I first met her, which is why she no had the nickname 'firework', for that reason and when she gets angry. I walked down the corridor to get to my break duty, where I bumped into Andrew. "Oh, sorry mate" I said.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, are we all sorted for tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, food's on standby, fireworks are in a cupboard in my office, Chris and Kim are sorting the decorations, and we've passed if off that there's a flood in the hall, all we have to do is get Izzie there." I replied. Andrew breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that" he said.

"I know. All you're doing is setting off the fireworks mate; leave the rest to me, Chris and your very capable girlfriend. Speaking of which, how are things with you 2?" I asked.

"They're great Tom. I'm actually going to propose to her tonight, but not a word to anyone." Andrew replied, beaming.

"Aw, fantastic. I'm so happy for you, it's about time, and I won't tell a soul." I said, shaking his hand. The bell buzzed. I'd completely forgotten about break duty, while I'd been stood here talking.

"I'll catch you later" I said to Andrew, and I walked off to my classroom. I only had year 8's, which was good, because you could just give them a task, and they'd get on with it. I set them the task of picking out simple language devices from a chapter from Of Mice and Men. While they were doing that, I was getting on with marking my Year 11 coursework. After a while, I had to stop. I've got a lot to do, if I'm going to get all of them to pass level, at least. There was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw that it was Eddie. I motioned for him to come in. "What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to give you this. I'm leaving, and it's all explained in this letter. There are only so many apologies I can make in person, and I hope that when you read this, you'll understand. I've wrote one for Rachel as well. I'm coming to the party for Izzie, but no-one knows that I'm leaving, and I don't want to spoil her night. Thanks Tom. For everything" he said, shaking my hand. It was strange. He was starting to cry when he left. I know he was attached to this place, but I didn't think he was that attached. I put the letter in my draw to read later when I had some spare time. I had a free next, but I needed to mark this coursework. The bell buzzed, and I dismissed my class, leaving me alone. I knew Kim and Chris were setting up the decorations, so I decided to go and look in on them. I walked into the hall. It looked amazing. There were blue and silver balloons everywhere, a massive 'Thank You Izzie' banner, and a big glitter ball for the disco part. "Nice one guys" I said. They both smiled.

"Yeah, all my hard work" Chris joked.

"You wish" Kim retorted. "You ok Tom?" she asked. I must've zoned out.

"Yeah, fine" I replied, deciding not to tell them about Eddie. "I'll leave you guys to it anyway. The food's all ready to go, just tell Ruby and Candeece when you want it, and come tell Andrew to just go to my office when you need the fireworks."

"No worries. Laters mate" Chris said. I turned and walked back to my classroom, back to the joys of Year 11 coursework.

**EDDIE'S POV**

I made my way to Rachel's office, clutching the letter that I had wrote for her. I walked in, and knocked on her door. "Come in" she called. "Get out Eddie" she said, when she saw it was me.

"No" I replied stubbornly. "I only came to give you this." I chucked the letter on her desk. "I'm leaving after the party and I only came to say my final goodbye, but I guess I'll just…" I turned to leave, but she stopped me.

"No Eddie, wait" she said, stopping me instantly. She came over to me, standing so close I could smell her beautiful perfume. I recognised it, as I had bought it her when we were together. I smiled.

"You're wearing the perfume I bought you" I said. She blushed.

"Yeah I guess I am" she replied. It hurt, being this close to her. I moved in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Just let me have this" I said. I pressed my lips to hers, and surprisingly she responded. I pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss. I broke the kiss a few minutes later and turned to leave. "I'm sorry Rachel. For everything." I said sadly.

"Me too. I love you" she replied.

"I love you too, but that doesn't change my decision. Goodbye Rachel." I said, echoing her words. I choked back a sob as I walked out of her office. Leaving was too hard.

**TOM'S POV**

Last lesson. Amber's class. That was bound to cheer me up. Lunchtime had been chaotic. I had to separate Janeece and Emily in the middle of a fight over Bolton, of all people. Teenage girls. Then I had to separate another two girls fighting over Paul Langley. The boys, I'm guessing were loving it. I had sent all 4 of them to the cooler. After that debacle, lunch was calm. The bell went soon after, and Amber's class filed in. They were doing their controlled assessments on Hamlet, so all was quiet. Andrew deciding to propose had set off loads of ideas in my head, so I spent the lessons looking at engagement rings. I wasn't going to do it just yet, but I wanted to get a heads-up for when I did. I kept staring at Amber the whole lesson on purpose, just to distract her. She was sat right in front of me, which made it easier. Lessons actually go quicker when you leave them to their own devices, and this one did. The whole day's gone pretty quickly. The party was set to start at half 3, so we could finish setting up, and get everyone apart from the staff and sixth form, and the fireworks weren't set to start until about half 4ish. "Okay everyone, I'll see you all in the hall, and if you see Miss Redpath, not a word." I said. Everyone filed out, leaving me and Amber.

"I don't appreciate distractions" she said.

"But you appreciate my distractions" I joked.

"I'll appreciate your distractions later" she said, grinning wickedly.

"Too right" I grinned back. "I'll meet you in the hall. I've got to go and get Izzie." She walked off. I found Izzie in her classroom.

"Oh hi Tom" she said.

"Come on you. We've got a surprise for you. Put this on." I replied, chucking a blindfold at her. I grabbed her hand, and led her through the changing rooms, round the kitchens, round the playground, and finally to the hall, where I took the blindfold off. I put a thumb up to Chris, and he let the banner down.

"Oh wow" she said. "Thank you everyone. It means so much that you've put his much effort in for me."

"Now we can party" someone shouted, making us all laugh. Donte got up on the decks, and played the first song of the afternoon, 'Get the Party Started' by Pink. Izzie hugged me to say thank you. As everyone was dancing, I slipped away to my classroom to read the letter that Eddie had given me. It was addressed Tom. I started reading it,

_Dear Tom,_

_These are my final words to you before I leave, so remember me by them. I remember when I first started, you were the first person I met. Do you remember what you said to me when I told you I was a maths teacher? You said you had a friend who was maths teacher, and that he was as dull as ditchwater. That made me laugh, and from then on we became good friends, always sticking together, even putting up with that Grantly Budgen. Do you remember when we took the boys on that team bonding trip, and I ended up with a neck brace, no thanks to Bolton. Do you remember when I made you all answer those mock questions, with the promise of a bottle of whiskey. Do you remember when Michael first started, and we used to call him the Byrneinator? We became a sort of double act. I guess what I'm trying to do is give you some good memories to remember me by, rather than the recent events that have happened. I just want to say that you and Amber are perfect for each other, and I hope that you make each other happy for the rest of your lives together. I was a fool for doing what I did, and I don't think I can say sorry enough times for doing what I did. I hated myself for it, and I know that you did as well. You were such a good friend to me Tom, and I feel like I threw that back in your face. I wish I could've been a better friend to you Tom, don't think of me like that, remember me as Eddie the joker, the one who was always cracking jokes, smiling and laughing. I don't deserve it, but just grant me that one last wish. I want to thank you Tom. I couldn't have done it without you. That's what you do. You make people better. You made me a better person and teacher, I know that for sure. Don't forget me Tom Clarkson. Goodbye. Eddie._

I slumped back in my chair when I had finished reading it. My face went white. I read the letter again. It sounded like – no, he wouldn't do that, would he? I dashed out of my room to go and find him. I looked everywhere. I checked his classroom first. No sign. I looked at my watch. 4:20. The fireworks would be starting in 10 minutes. I ran down the corridor frantically searching. I ran into the hall. "Woah, slow down" Nikki joked.

"You seen Eddie?" I asked desperately.

"What that no-show? Not one peep" she said, frustrated.

"Ok, cheers" I replied, and turned to go.

"You coming out for the fireworks?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I've really got to go" I said, getting more desperate by the minute. I turned and ran back out of the hall and ran straight into Rachel.

"You see Eddie?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question" she replied.

"Did he give you a letter?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"What did it say Rachel?" I asked. She faltered. "What did it say?" I repeated the question.

"It just said how much he loved me, and thank you, that he was leaving, and goodbye. Why? What's wrong?" she asked, now worried. She too, went white, as the realisation dawned on her.

"I'll find him Rachel, don't worry" I said, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Please Tom, I can't lose him again" she replied, crying. I ran. I did another check of the school, running my hands through my hair when I still couldn't find him. Shit. There was only one other place where he could be. Shit. Shit. Shit, was all I thought as I made my way towards the roof, where I found him just stood there on the edge.

"Eddie" I called. "What are you doing mate? Just come down, and we can talk." He turned to face me.

"What's the point Tom? You said it yourself. Nobody wants me here, not you, not Rachel" he replied, his face so lost.

"I was wrong to say those things. I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean any of it. Please just come down." I pleaded. Below us, Andrew was leading everyone out for the fireworks when Rachel noticed Eddie and screamed. Chris held her back.

"See Eddie? Look what you're doing? Look at their faces and tell me you won't be missed." I said, trying to make him feel guilty so he would come down. I moved closer to him.

"I can't take it anymore Tom. I'm not worth it" he replied.

"You are Eddie. Now this might be the worst day of your life, but I can help you now. Look at me Eddie. Look at me. I can help you. Just come down." I pleaded, offering my hand. He turned to me, and went to take it. His hand touched mine, but his foot slipped, pulling me forward. I tried to reach out, but it was too late. I bolted off the roof, back through the school, and into the playground. There he was, just lying there. Andrew and Chris were trying to keep everyone back. Rachel was stood frozen to the spot. It's like the world stopped. I knelt beside Eddie, and held him in my arms. "I'm s-s-sorry Tom" he croaked.

"That's it mate. Just keep talking. Keep talking." I said. His eyes started to flutter. "Eddie, stay with me. Stay with me. Eddie." I cried. His chest heaved, and his eyes shut. He was gone. I rocked him in my arms as I cried. I could feel Matt trying to pull me away. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "goodbye Eddie." Rachel ran over, and crumpled on the floor next to him. "Just leave her" I said to Matt. I walked over to Amber, who was crying as well, and I put my arms around her, both of us crying, all of us rocked to the core. Eddie was gone.


	24. Laid to rest

**A/N ****Wow, 2 chapters in 1 day. I am productive today.**

**EDDIE'S POV**

I was falling through the air. I tried to grab Tom's hand, but I slipped. The last thing I saw was the look of pure horror on his face. I hit the ground with a thump, and my whole body just went numb. I could hear screams, especially Rachel's. The whole world felt like it was spinning, and I could hear Tom begging me to stay with him. "I'm sorry Tom" I croaked. I could feel my eyes starting to close, and everything was going black. I felt the life fading from my body, and my eyes closed for the final time. Everything was over.

**TOM'S POV**

It was the day of Eddie's funeral. I sighed as Amber straightened my tie. "You ready for this?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be. I think we're all going to need a few after this." I replied. She pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Well, I'm here for you Tom" she said.

"I know you are. I don't think I could handle today if I didn't have you." I said.

One of the black cars pulled up outside. "That's our cue." She took my head, and we got into the car, following the black hearse that contained Eddie's body. I shouldn't even be saying those words. It just doesn't seem right. I know it all wrong towards the end, but deep down I did still love him. He was a good friend to me. We arrived at the church. Rachel was already there and she walked over to us. "How you holding up?" I asked.

"Not good Tom. I miss him" she said, starting to cry.

"I know, I miss him to" I replied, letting go of Amber's hand, so I could hug her. She walked away to stand by the hearse, which I could completely understand. They had loved each other until it hurt them, and right now Rachel was doing just that. At this point, a woman I can only assume was Eddie's mother walked over to me. "I'm guessing you're Tom Clarkson" she said.

"Yes, why?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm Alison, Eddie's mother, and I was just wondered if you would mind speaking about my son. He spoke very highly of you and considered you a dear friend. I just wanted to meet the man himself" she replied, touching my hand.

"It would be my honour." I replied, smiling. She smiled back and walked away to stand with her family. The priest stepped outside to tell us that it was time for us all to come in. "It's time" I said. Amber squeezed my hand in reassurance, and we took our seats. I noticed that everyone had turned up, even Grantly. Rachel took her seat next to me, and the service began. The priest spoke for quite a while before it was time for the readings. Eddie's mum went first, telling some childhood stories, and how he was so happy when he became a teacher, mentioning both me and Rachel, saying how much he loved us both and how he had planned to start a life with Rachel, kids, marriage, everything. I could feel her sobbing next to me, and I too had tears starting to roll down my face. It was my turn next, and I nervously took to the stand. I gulped as I started speaking.

"As we know, we're all here to celebrate the life of one of the finest men I have ever had to honour to meet, let alone work with and be friends with. I'm going to just start with this poem, _Funeral Blues _by W H Auden.

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last for ever; I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood,  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.

I shouldn't be saying these words, but sometimes things just happen. I do know one thing though. He wouldn't want us to be sad. He told me to remember him as the joker, always smiling and laughing. He'd want us to be happy, and carry on. He told me to remember him for the good things he did, like the time he made us all answer mock questions, and promised us a bottle of whiskey if we got a grade B. He was one of my best friends, and I'm sure that he will be sorely missed. You were taken too soon Eddie. Love you mate." I said, trying not to break down. I put a letter of my own next to his coffin as I retook my seat. We said a few prayers, and had our moment of quiet reflection. This it was time for the committal. The curtains closed around Eddie's body to _My Way_ by Frank Sinatra, a song that was very Eddie. The song finished, and the priest spoke, "We therefore commit (his or her) body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." It was over. Eddie was finally gone. The priest gave the ashes to his mother, who walked over to me.

"Tom, I want you to scatter his ashes. I know it's what he would want."

"I can't do that." I protested, but she was having none of it.

"Take them" she said, and I reluctantly took hold of the urn, and she walked away leaving me and Amber.

"I know exactly where these are going" I said.

"Me too" Amber replied, reading my mind. I walked over to Chris and told him to pass on the message to meet at Waterloo Road in half an hour. He obliged, and we got in the car. I hated goodbyes.

**AMBER'S POV**

I watched as Eddie's body was cremated, and the song _My Way _started playing. His final goodbye. I felt a tear roll down my face. Tom's speech had been so beautiful and heartfelt, especially the poem. Eddie's mum had given him the ashes outside, and Tom knew exactly what he was going to do with them. I knew too, it was the only place that seemed appropriate. I watched as he told Chris to tell everyone we were meeting at Waterloo Road. About 10 minutes later we arrived there, and I followed Tom as he walked up the stairs to the roof. It was a fitting tribute to him. Everyone was there. Andrew, Matt, Sian, Rachel of course, Izzie, Grantly, Chalky, Kim, Jez and Nikki. I heard Tom say "Ok, everyone grab a handful. On the count of 3, we'll scatter them over the edge of the roof, as a tribute to our fallen star." Everyone did, and we all stood up on the edge of the roof where Eddie had fallen. "1, 2, 3! To Eddie!" Tom shouted.

"To Eddie!" everyone cheered.

"I'll miss you" I heard him whisper. We all stepped down, and I think it was Chris that shouted, "now let's go get pissed!" making us all laugh.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll meet you there" Tom said distractedly. He sat on the roof. I sat next to him.

"I just need to say goodbye alone" he said. "He was my best friend, and I didn't even know he was thinking about taking his own life. If I weren't so harsh, maybe he wouldn't have jumped, I could've done something." He cried in to my shoulder, and I just stroked his hair.

"You couldn't have done anything. It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up. I bet he's watching us right now, so he'll know how sorry you are." I said. I stood up, and took his hand. "Now, let's do what Chris said and go get pissed." He took my accepted hand and we walked to the pub, where Chris had drinks waiting for us. Time to forget.

**RACHEL'S POV**

I cried all the way through the service. Eddie's mum had come over to me to comfort and support me, which I was grateful for. It surprised me when I was mentioned in her speech. He obviously really did love me. I wanted everything that she had said he wanted. I feel so bad for what I did to him. I just want him back so I can tell him that, and I can have his arms around me, and smell his musky scent, the smell that was so him. I smiled when _My Way_ had started playing; he had told me when we first met that was his favourite song. Half an hour later, we all gathered on the rooftop of Waterloo Road, as we said our final goodbyes, as we scattered the ashes of the one man that had and always will truly love. "Goodbye, my angel. I love you." I had whispered as the ashes flew into the wind, to carry him forever. I love you Eddie Lawson.

**EDDIE'S POV**

I watched from above as everyone said goodbye in their own way. I loved the fact that they had scattered my ashes over Waterloo Road. A fine tribute to myself, at a place that held so many memories. I stood next to Rachel. "I love you too." I whispered in her ear. I walked over to Tom and Amber.

"Goodbye mate. Take care of her. She's special." I whispered in Tom's ear. I watched as they drank in the pub, laughing, joking, and toasting me. I felt comforted to know that they were happy. I didn't want them to be sad. I bid my goodbye, and I walked towards the bright light that would that would comfort me forever.


	25. Surprise

**A/N**** Wow, I'm actually past the 50 review mark. Never thought I'd get to this when I started this story. Also, everyone needs to check out both **_**Tough Relationship **_**by**_** lucy000**_** and **_**Coming Back**_** by **_**TweetieBird34**_**, which are great stories in the making. I apologise for the grittiness at the moment, I can promise you we will return to the fluffiness soon, and apologies if the chapter sucks.**

**AMBER'S POV**

I woke up next morning with yet another bloody hangover. For 16 years, I'd never even touched a drop, now I just had constant hangovers. My phone started buzzing. I looked at it. It said unknown, so I just ignored it. It went off again, the same number. Tom grumbled next to me, "Will you turn that blasted thing off?"

"Aww is someone Mr Grumpy this morning?" I laughed, poking him.

"I'll show you Mr Grumpy" he said, suddenly coming to life, straddling me. I wondered what he was doing until he started to tickle me.

"Tom, haha, Tom, get off me" I pleading, laughing while trying to kick him off me. I pressed my lips to his, and he stopped, moving his arms to my hips. I broke the kiss and winked.

"Sneaky" he said.

"I know" I replied, and ran to the bathroom before he could tickle me again and locked the door. I laughed as he banged on the door. I ignored him and proceeded to get myself ready. I finished and unlocked the bathroom, and tried to suppress a giggle when I saw him sat on the bed, with his bottom lip out and a grumpy face. He looked so cute. He looked up and saw that I was out. He didn't say anything, just dashed past me before I changed my mind. Half an hour passed before he emerged, looking absolutely no different, apart from the slightly gelled bit of hair, and a little bit less facial hair. I pulled a face at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been in there half an hour" I moaned.

"And?" he asked.

"You don't look any different" I replied.

"Neither do you" he said.

"But I only took 10 minutes" I said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take you that long to look perfect" he replied, making me blush.

"Thank you" I said.

"I mean it, you should know that by now" he said, pulling me close.

"I know you do. " I replied, kissing him. He deepened the kiss, and things were starting to get a bit heated, for he broke away, the heat fast disappearing. He winked at me.

"We've got school Miss Mints, in case you've forgotten" he said, putting on his best strict teacher voice.

"How could I Mr Clarkson" I replied, rolling my eyes. We got in his car, and set off. I had maths today, which was going to be hard. It wouldn't be the same without Eddie at all.

**TOM'S POV**

We arrived at school, and to my surprise, Rachel pulled up at well. I wasn't expecting to see her at all. "Rachel" I said.

"Oh, good morning Tom" she said, smiling, or I think, forcing a smile. Normally when she smiled, you could see it in her eyes, but it wasn't there. The twinkle had been replaced by a dullness, and there were big bags under her eyes, like she hadn't been sleeping. She shouldn't be here at all. She looked like she could use a good night's sleep. "You sound surprised" she said.

"I am. What are you doing here Rachel?" I asked.

"I'm doing my job" she stated.

"You know Rache, I'm sure Chris could handle everything." I said, but she cut me off.

"Why? I'm Headteacher, not Chris. I'm fine. Life goes on, now I don't want to hear another word Tom. I'll see you in the staffroom" she said, and walked away. That was weird. I walked Amber to her form room, but stopped when we got to Eddie's room. It just looked so bare, and there were tons of flowers outside the door.

"You ok?" Amber asked.

"I'm fine; it's just weird, seeing his room like this." I replied.

"It'll all be ok Tom" she said, trying to comfort me.

"I know" I replied, sighing. I walked her to her form, and said goodbye. I went to the staffroom, and made myself a brew. Chris walked in.

"Morning" he said. I nodded in response.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"Alright, it's just tough mate" I replied.

"I know, he was close to us all, especially Rachel. Speaking of which, I noticed that she's in. Is she ok?" he asked.

"Well, she says she is, but I don't know mate. I really don't." I replied.

"Ok, just keep an eye on her. She's the glue that holds this place together, and if she breaks, we're all buggered" he said.

"Sure mate" I smiled. Kim and Andrew walked in, looking very happy with themselves.

"What's got you so smiley?" I asked.

"Show them Kim" Andrew said. Kim put her hand out.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yeah. He proposed last night, over a candlelight dinner when we had come home from the pub." Kim replied.

"Aww, well I'm glad to see you so happy. See, look what happens after a push in the right direction for moi" I replied, hugging them both. I left them to it. Rachel was nowhere to be seen. I took my morning walk, to check everyone was in the right form, and found Rachel sat at Eddie's desk, clutching a photo frame. I opened the door gently.

"Rachel?" I said softly. She jumped when I spoke.

"Oh, Tom. I wasn't expecting you" she replied, startled, looking up. "I have to, I have to go." I grabbed her arm as she passed.

"Rachel, stop." I said gently. She sat back down. "Tell me the truth. You're not fine are you?" She waited a minute before breaking down into tears.

"No, I'm not. I just miss him so much Tom. I need him. I need his arms around me; I need him to hold me. I want him back Tom." I put my arms around her, and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know I know Rache. He wouldn't want you be sad. He knows how much you love him, and I'm sure if he were here, he'd be letting you know the same thing. You know you can always talk to me, and Chris, and Kim. Don't bottle things up, it's not good for you." I said. She pulled away, and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Tom. This is why Eddie loved you" she said.

"Anytime" I smiled, and she left the room.

**AMBER'S POV**

I was sat in maths. God it was crap. The new teacher that we had, Mr Tyler, he was a bit of an arse. He was definitely no Eddie, and everyone could tell that he was trying to be. I already want this day to be over.

I got my wish. The day went quite quickly. I had double science, music, and history. Everybody could see how much his death was affecting all the teachers, especially Miss Mason. She taught with no conviction today, like she was just going through the motions. To be honest I was glad to see Tom at the end of it.

"Hey beautiful, good day?" he asked.

"No, not really. All the teachers just seem really down." I replied.

"You had maths today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't really like Mr Tyler, too pompous for me" I replied, making Tom smile.

"What about history?" he asked.

"I had that as well, that was the lesson where you could really tell. Miss Mason was really sad. She must be feeling awful." I replied.

"She is. I found her before at his desk, crying. It's not good Amber, not good at all" he said, sighing.

"Let's go home" I smiled, and Tom pulled out of the car park. I couldn't wait to get home. As we pulled up, I saw someone sat on the doorstep. It couldn't be? Not after all this time. I got out.

"Dad?" I spluttered. He smiled at me.

"Surprise!" he grinned.


	26. Promises

**A/N**** You are all fantastic. Ghostie x**

**AMBER'S POV**

"Dad?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see you sweetheart" he replied, still grinning.

"You don't turn up after 4 months, after no call, no text, nothing, and just say you're here to see me." I said. I couldn't believe he's just turned up out of the blue.

"But it's true sweetheart. I'm not going to lie, I've been an absentee dad, but I want to make it up to you. I want to know everything that's been going on with you, starting with this handsome chap here" he said, pointing to Tom. I looked at Tom, who just shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you outside, so, I guess, come in" I said, and led him inside. This is not what I planned at all, definitely not how I intended for Tom to meet my dad. We were sat on the sofa, the atmosphere fairly awkward; until Tom coughed and sat he was going to get some drinks, leaving me and dad alone.

"So, tell me about Tom then" he said.

"Well, it sort of happened. It happened just before you and mum went away, I went to his office one night after school and he kissed me, but pushed me away. We ignored how we felt for about a week, until I had another study session, where he told me he loved me, and we've been together ever since. He is my teacher but I love him. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's the light of my life. Everyone knows as well and they've all been really supportive about us." I said, not telling him about Eddie or the miscarriage. He didn't need to know that bit.

"I love you too" Tom said from the doorway. I smiled when I saw him and he came and sat back down next to me. My dad spoke.

"Well, it's a bit strange that he's your teacher, but I can see how happy you make each other, so I'm really pleased for you, just don't hurt her Tom, I might not have been around as much as I should have, but she's still my little girl."

"Yes sir" Tom said, shifting in his seat. He looked like a nervous schoolboy in front of the headmaster.

"So how come you're living here then? What about your mum?" Dad asked.

"Well, I come home one day and she just said she was moving in with Jimmy, and she was selling the house, so I came here and Tom said I could move in with him" I replied.

"Oh right" he said. "Nice place this." He started to shift in his seat. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"Dad, why are you really here?" I asked.

"Well" he hesitated, "you see, I sort of need some money."

"You're unbelievable. I should've known you weren't here for me." I said. I bloody knew it. There was always something else with him.

"No, I am here for you. This is why I need the money. I need it so I can put a deposit on the flat, so I can be around here permanently, closer to you" he said, trying to convince me.

"Why can't you get a job?" I asked.

"Well, when I get a job I can start paying you back for the flat, can't I?" he replied. I was stuck. I didn't really know what to do. At this point Tom spoke.

"Mr Mints, I'm happy to give you the money if Amber okays it."

"Are you sure Tom? It's your money." I asked.

"It's our money now, and yes, I'm perfectly sure. Every girl needs her dad around, even mine. I'd want our child to have their dad around" he replied, squeezing my hand. I don't know what was more touching, the fact that he was willing to do this with my dad, or that he'd just said the words 'our child'.

"Thank you Tom" I said, kissing him.

"Anytime" he smiled. "How much do you need?" he asked.

"I need 5,000" my dad replied.

"5,000? Are you kidding me" I asked.

"Do you want me around?" he asked.

"Yes" I sighed.

"I will pay you back" he promised.

"You better" I replied.

"Come on, we'll go and get the money" Tom said, taking my hand. "You'll be ok for about 10 minutes, Mr Mints?" he asked my dad.

"Please, call me Mike, and yes I'll be fine. Don't' worry about me" he replied. Tom took my hand, and we walked to the bank. We returned 10 minutes later, to find my dad watching telly. I don't know why I always think the worst of him, force of habit, I guess. "Hey" he said.

"Hey" I replied.

"You sound surprised" he said. I hesitated. "Sit down" he said, and I did. "I mean what I say when I said that I was here to stay. I really am, but you've got to trust me, okay?" he asked.

"Okay dad" I replied.

"Good" he said. "why don't you to go out for a meal, or something tonight? I'll be fine here. Corrie's on, and I'm sure the footie or something." Me and Tom looked at each other.

"I guess I should treat you to a proper night out." Tom said.

"Okay, meal it is then" I said. Half an hour later, we were ready to go. "We're going. Call me if you have any problems" I shouted.

"Have fun kids" he shouted back. Me and Tom strolled, linking arms to Pizza Hut, just down the road. We could both do with a proper date, rather than the pub, like it has been. The conversation flowed very nicely and we ordered, everything to share, which was a first.

"What are you thinking about? Are you worried about your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, I actually am. I mean he's my dad, but you don't turn up like that after so long" I replied.

"I'm sure he means what he says" Tom said, stroking my hand. It was so nice to be able to act like a normal couple.

"Yeah, you're right" I replied, smiling. The rest of the night passed smoothly. The food was beautiful. As we were walking home, I noticed that the moon and all the stars were out. Such a beautiful view. We arrived back home, and Tom unlocked the door. It was quiet and in darkness. That's weird. "Dad?" I called. No answer. I stepped into the living room, and turned the light on. The place had been stripped bare. Everything was gone, apart from a few pictures. "Tom. You need to get in here" I called. He ran in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and then noticed the empty living room. "Shit." He ran upstairs, and checked every room. He came back down.

"Same thing. Everything's gone. He's fleeced us" Tom said.

"Shit. The money." I said. That too was gone, as with my dad. So much for sticking around. What were we going to do?


	27. Hurting

**A/N**** I have 11 followers, 56 reviews, 4,380 something views, and I'm on my 27th chapter. I bloody love you all**

**AMBER'S POV**

I sat crying in Tom's arms in the emptiness that now surrounded us. "What are we going to do Tom?" I asked.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll sort everything out" he replies, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry. If I didn't let him in, this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault" I sobbed.

"No, stop right there. Amber, look at me. None of this, absolutely none of this is your fault. It's not your fault your dad is a scumbag. All you wanted was your dad back, and there is definitely nothing wrong with that. Now, I think you could do with some sleep" he replied firmly. I snuggled into his arms and I slowly drifted off to sleep on the soft carpeted floor.

**TOM'S POV**

I couldn't believe what Mike had done. How could any father do that to his own daughter? It doesn't even bear thinking about what was going through his head at that moment in time. I've a good mind to call the police, but even though he's a bastard he is still Amber's father. It's down to her what happens to him. Just god help him when I get my hands on him. I told her that she could do with some sleep, and she snuggled into my arms, and drifted off. I did too, although it took me a little longer than her, and I woke first. My arm that was supporting her back had gone quite numb, so I rocked her slowly awake so I could rescue it. She stirred and her eyes opened. "Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey" she smiled back.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"Better now" she replies, rubbing her eyes. I smirked. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing. You just look cute when you do that" I replied.

"I always look cute" she said

"You wish" I said jokingly. I stood up. "Fancy a drink?" I asked, and her face lit up.

"God, I thought you'd never ask" she replied. We grabbed our coats and headed down to the pub. I ordered 2 pints. Amber must be one of the only girls I know who actually drinks blokey drinks. Maybe that's why I love her so much. Not the fact she can knock a few back, but her off the wall ness, the way she sees the world, how unique she is. We finished our drinks quite quickly and I stood up to order some more, when _he_ walked in, or rather, strutted in. Amber, too stood up, and came to stand by my side. "You've got a bloody nerve" I said angrily. He turned to face us.

"Oh, er, hey Tom" he replied nervously.

"Don't fucking hey Tom me" I shouted, slowly starting to draw the attention of other customers.

"Tom, leave it" Amber whispered in my ear.

"I will not leave it. He stole from us" I shouted, getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" Mike piped up.

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it mate" I spat. I couldn't hold it any longer. I punched him, right in the jaw. The whole pub gasped in shock. I picked him up and dragged him outside. I punched him again. "You think you're such a big man, hurting your daughter like that" I shouted, punching him again."You make me sick" I spat, punching him fornthe fourth time. "How could you even do that?" I asked, punctuated with another punch. I heard a scream. I looked up. Amber was stood there, hands covering her mouth. I looked at her face, and she just shook her head, and ran off. "Amber, wait", I called before turning to Mike, who was covered in blood, cowering on the ground. "I want you to stay away from us, I want all my stuff back, and if you know what is good for you, you won't even think about pressing charges" I spat, before turning and running off to find Amber. I found her on our doorstep crying. I sat down next to her. "Don't Tom, just don't" she sighed. I pulled her in near me, but she pulled aaway.

"You beat up my dad" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't just do nothing, after what he had done to you. It burts me when I see you in pain. It hurts so much. Seeing him in there tonight, something just snapped. I only wanted to protect you. I love you Amber" I stated, pleading with her. She looked at me, and I could tell she was debating what to do. Eventually, she sighed, and cupped my face with her hands.

"Tom Clarkson, what am I going to do with you? I know it hurt you as well, and I know, you are my knighr in shning armour, but please just promise me one thing" she said.

"Anything" I replied.

"Please do not beat anymore people up" she said, laughing, kissing me softly. I kissed her back, and hugged her. At this point, Mike staggered over to us. I stood up, and Amber went to hold me back. I shook my head at her and she smiled. "Here, have these" he said, and chucked a envelope and a set of keys at my feet. "I guess I didn't have the heart to use the money or sell your stuff. Your stuff, by the way, is in a storage unit just round the corner. I hope you 2 are very happy together" he said, and staggered away.

"You going after him?" I asked.

"Nah, you are all the family I need Tom Clarkson" she replied.

"Let's go and get our stuff back" I said, taking her hand.

"No, I fancy another night on the carpet. I've grown used to it ine the short space of time" she said jokingly, and we walked hand in ahnd to the sotrage unit.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" I asked.

"Yes, and I love hearing you say it" she replied.

"I'll say it again, I love you Amber, and I want the whole world to hear it" I shouted.

"Tom, keep your voice down" she giggled.

"Fine, I love you Amber" I whispered, pulling her ckose to me.

"I love you too Tom" she whispered back, kissing me. I never want to lose her.


	28. Wedding bells

**A/N**** Wow, I'm at 60 reviews. I actually can't believe it. I genuinely can't thank you all enough. Love you all Ghostie x**

**TOM'S POV**

I woke up next morning, in my nice comfy bed, with Amber next to me. It was amazing seeing her in hte morning, I saw her real beauty, not that I don't see it anyway, there is just something about the morning sun shining on her that magnifies it. Today was the day before the wedding of the century, which meant I was spending the whole day with Andrew, at work as well. It just says everythong about them, and their dedication to Waterloo Road, that they want to go into worl, the day before they get married. It's going to be a right pain keeping them apart, they're practically glued together. Sounds a lot like me and Amber, to be honest. As best man, it's my job to look after him, no matter what, that, and getting him pissed tonight, which I was rather looking forward too. I've never seen drunk Andrew before. Oh, the plans I had for his stag do. He'll never forget it, I can promise that. I'll have to confer with Rachel today to see what she's planned for Kim. I am worried about leaving Amber tonight though. I hate leaving her on her own. She stirred next to me.

"Morning" I said, giving her a good morning kiss.

"Morning" she said, kissing me back.

"Are you going to be ok tonight?" I asked, worry etched on my face.

"Tom relax" she replied.

"You know I worry" I said.

"Well, don't. If anyone should be worried tonight, it's me" she said. "Anyway, I'm going sleeping at Maddi's. Imogen's there as well. We're going to have a girly night, you know, films, ice cream, talking about boys and stuff, and then in the morning we're going to get ready together, then meet everyone at the church. Speaking of getting ready, shouldn't we be? We do have to go in, after all" she replied, smiling. We got ready and had breakfast together, while I read my morning paper. We had actually sort of settled into our own married couple routine.

"How are you going to look after Andrew all day?" she asked.

"Ah, well, we are going to team teach all day. Rachel's cleared it, and she's doing the same thing with Kim. Me and Andrew are teaching the same lesson, just combining our classes, and Kim and Rache are doing a sort of history and art project, as far as I know anyway. They don't know who's with who. We've got it all planned out." I replied, grinning.

"With you Clarkson, it's bound to go wrong" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oi, Mints, I'll let you know, I actually happen to be quite a good planner of things" I replied, defensively.

"I'd love to see that" she laughed.

"Oh, you will" I muttered under my breath.

"Tom, one more thing before we go" she said.

"What?" I asked. She straightened my tie and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too" I said, kissing her back, before locking up and setting off to begin a nother hectic day at Waterloo Road. We arrived there, and I saw that Andrew was waiting for me by the door. Good boy. I pulled in and checked my phone. Phase 1 was about to begin. I had a text from Rachel, saying her and Kim were on their way, and that there was no briefong this morning. Too risky. "Sorry, I've got to go. Love you. I'll miss you, even if it is a day" I said to Amber, before pulling her in for a passionate kiss to convey all my feelings to her. She kissed me back, just as passionately, before we were interrupted by Andrew tapping his foot impatiently. I winked at her, before taking Andrew to my classroom. It's just very fortunate that we both had no forms. Text from Rachel. _She's in my office. Andrew with you? R._ I quickly replied, _he's in my classroom. Catch up later. T._ I closed it down, and started preparing with Andrew. We were doing plays all day, which greatly helped with the team teaching. "I'm so nervous for tomorrow, I can't believe it is actually happening" Andrew said

"It's great that is happening, and just relax, focus on today, and just enjoy your last night as a free man" I joked.

"Speaking of tonight, you haven't planned anything big, have you? I don't want any fuss, just a quiet drink with my best man" he said.

"All in good time, Treneman, all in good time" I replied, tapping my nose. Just as he was about to protest, the bell rang, and lessons began. They passed reasonably quickly, Macbeth first, Hamlet 2nd. During 2nd, I left Andrew to it, and popped over to Kim's room. I knocked on the door and poped my head in. "Miss Mason, a word outside please?" I asked, and she nodded following me out. "How's it going?" I asked.

"Fine, what about you?" she asked.

"Good, really good. Sorted for tonight?" I asked back.

"Yes, Kim thinks we are going for quiet drinks" she replied.

"Funny, Andrew thinks the same. Shows how alike they are" I said. I glanced back and saw Kim watching us. "Best go. I'll text you about Phase 2." I walked off, and Rachel went back into the classroom. Break, and 3rd lesson followed. We did The Crucible, then 4th, and An Inspector Calls. The kids were loving it, as were me and Andrew. He told me that he had his own lunch, and wanted to discuss tomorrow, which made things easier. I texted Rachel._ Phase 2 easier. Trene has his own lunch, and wants to talk shop. I'll just be popping in to get mine. T._ My phone flashed. _Thank god, it meams I can do the same in the canteen, does he suspect anything? R. _I texted back, _not a jot, you? T. _I got back, _nothing. R._ I closed it down. "Andrew mate, I'm just going for lunch, be back in 2" I said, and he nodded. I walked to the canteen, got my lunch, and winked at Rachel, before walking back. Me and Andrew spent the whole lunchtime, talking about how nervous he was, and how much he loved Kim, and how happy he was to be marrying her. I'm sure she was doing the same thing. Phase 3 was to be much harder. They were the only ones who didn't actually know what was happening, which wss quite funny. I was very surprised thay everyone had managed to keep schtum, so far. We did Romeo and Juliet to finish._ I'll go first. Text you when in car. Phase 3 is on. T. _I got a text back. _Aye,aye, sir. Phase 3 is on. R._ I sort of bundled Andrew into my car, and sent my text to Rachel. I got one back, but from Amber. _Missing you already, hope the plan is fully functioning. Have fun tonight. I love you, and see you tomorow x_ . I quickly sent back, _miss you too. Hope you do too, everything is going fantastic, love you too, can't wait xx._ I drove Andrew back to mine, so we could get ready. Time for phase 4, the actual stag do. I was ready, he was ready. Rache was taking Kim to a club in town, I was taking Andrew to our local, to keep up the pretence. Everyone was there when we got to the pub, even Grantly. I got the first round in, and as the night went on, we took on more and more alcohol. It got to about 10ish, when a woman in a cop outift walked in. I winked at Andrew, and he looked at me horrified. "Please tell me, that is not for me" he gulped.

"Oh, yeah" I grinned. His face went white. She walked over to us.

"Which one of you is Andrew?" she asked. We all pointed to him, and watched as she gave him a lap dance. At the start, his face was apicture, but slowly, he started to relax. About 12ish, we all stumbled out into the street, me, Andrew, Chris, Matt, Grantly, and Jez. "Right lads" I shouted, "strip him" Chris and Matt stripped him, to much struggle, right down to his boxers. Grantly and Jez dragged him to the lampost, and me and Chris tied him to it. A joint effort. "What the hell are you doing?!" Andrew shouted.

"Sorry mate. Couldn't resist" I grinned, while they all took pictures. After standing there for an hour, pissing ourselves, we untied him, and let him put his clothes back on. We bid our goodbyes, and stumbled back to mine, where we both fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, we woke up. Today was the day. Phase 5. It had been coming for a while now, but it felt so sudden. I can't even begin to imagine how they must be feeling. I suppose it's how I'll hopefully be feeling soon. Andrew was already awake. It took us a grand total of 3 hours to get ready, which was good, because just as we finished, the car pulled up. "This is it mate" I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Ready?"

"No" he replied, with a nervous smile. A lot of the guests were already inside, and we took our places. The clock ticked closer and closer to 12. I caught Amber's eye and smiled. She looked beautiful. "Oh, where is she?" he fretted.

"Chill, she'll be here" I replied, calming him. As the clock struck 12, the familiar music started playing. The bridesmades, headed by Rachel, walked down, and then, there she was. Andrew had his back turned away. "She looks stunning" I whispered. She arrived by his side, a tear coming down both their cheeks. The service went off without a hitch, both sets of vows so true and honest. They were truly meant to be together. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said, and everyone cheered when they shared theor first married kiss. Waterloo Road's perfect couple were finally married. Party time. I can't wait for my wedding.


	29. Prom

**A/N**** Just another thanks for the continual support. I love all of you. If anyone wants to see the dress, go on Quiz, click dresses, blue for colour, and its the 55/65 quid one.**

_A year..._

_A year can pass by so quickly. Happiness, drama, sadness. Family, friends, so many things in a short space of time. Memories made to look back on. No regrets. A year of living life to the full. A year of love._

**AMBER'S POV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Yesterday had been brilliant. The wedding was so beautiful. There was no denying Kim and Andrew were absolutely, 100% made for each other. The reception had also been fun, dancing the night away, everyone just having a laugh. I hope my wedding was like that. As I cam round, I realised that Tom wasn't next to me. There was a note next to my pillow. _Morning, my beautiful girl. It's a very special day, and I have a few surprises in store for you. The first arriving in about 5 minutes. Love you so much. Tom x. _Just as I had finished reading the note, I looked up to see Tom standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands. He grinned goofily. "Morning"

"Morning" I said, grinning goofily back.

"Your first surprise" he said, walking over to me with tray. He set it down on my lap and saw that he had made me waffles, with lemon and sugar. "You didn't have to" I said, kissing him softly.

"I did. Check the date" he replied, kissing me back, his lips brushing against mine. I checked my phone, and saw it was the 28th June. It dawned on me. A year. Mine and Tom's 1 year anniversary. A year already. Wow. He grinned as he saw that I had realised. "Happy anniversary baby" he said.

"Happy anniversary Tom" I said, my hand entwining with his. "I haven't got you anything, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's fine, I don't mind. I want to spoil you because you are special, it's ok you didn't remember, what matters to me is us and the fact that we've actually managed a year. It might not have been easy, but we've stuck together. I love you more than words can say" he replied.

"I love you too Tom. Forever" I said.

"Always" he replied. "Today is also a special day for another reason. It's finally prom night, and you are going to look like a princess, to make up for the fact that I'm not going to be there. So enjoy your breakfast and then we'll get ready and go to school. Sound good?"

"Perfect" I replied, kissing him again. The waffles tasted amazing. Of course, I did share with Tom so he could taste his own handiwork. We pulled up to Waterloo Road, and the whole place was buzzing. Everyone knew it was the prom tonight, and there was so much hype, considering we were going to the Radisson. All the girls were discussing dresses, and the boys were talking girls. I had snippets of conversations as I walked through the corridors, hand in hand with Tom, smiling from ear to ear. He walked me to form, kissing my hand like a proper gentleman, before walking off to his classroom. I wish he was going to be at prom, but somethings you can't help. I had history first lesson, then science, which was fantastic. 2 of my favourites. History went pretty quickly. We did about the Tudors, which I loved. Science next. I gave Chris a very warm smile as I walked in, which he returned. We got halfway through the lesson, where we doing about DNA, which I found fascinating, when there was a knock on the door. Chris called for them to enter, and a young year 8 entered, carrying a huge bunch of flowers. "Amber Mints?" he called.

"Over here" I replied. He brought them over, along with a card.

"These are for you" he said quietly, and the whole class whistled.

"Thank you very much" I smiled at the lad. I felt sorry for him, having to walk into a class of 16/17 years olds. I opened the card. _My 2nd surprise of the day. Will be picking you up at lunch. Catch you later, love Tom x._ He's so romantic. Everyone got back to what they were doing, and Imogen whispered next to me. "Tom?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's our anniversary today. 1 whole year. He's making it his mission to spoil me" I replied.

"That is so cute!" she squealed, drawing the attention of Chris.

"Something funny girls?" he asked.

"No sir. Sorry sir" we apologised, before laughing when his back was turned. I spent break with Maddie and Imogen, telling them all about Tom's surprises so far.

"Wow, I wish I had someone who was romantic like that" Maddi said dreamily.

"You have Tariq" I said, snickering. She gave me a playful punch, before the bell rang, and we all walked to music. I had had all my favourite lessons so far. The day just seemed to be going perfectly. Music was great. We did a whole lesson on TV theme tunes, like Doctor Who. 4th lesson. Maths. The one spoiler, or so I thought. Tyler let us play Blockbusters, using maths, of course. The bell rang for lunch, and Tom was waiting for me, just as he had promised. "My 3rd surprise. "This way, madam" he said, acting all posh, which made me giggle. He opened the door, and on the table was a candlelit picnic. "Wow Tom. You don't have to do all this you know." I said, shocked.

"I want to" he replied, leading to my seat, pulling it out for me. I sat down, as did he, and we tucked in. He had picked all my favourites, even down to chocolate covered strawberries, which we fed each other. "Wow, these really are good" he said, licking his lips, making my eyes automatically draw to them. He had missed a bit of chocolate. I giggled. "What?" he asked indignantly.

"Nothing, you've just got a bit of, come here" I said, wiping the chocolate away with my thumb. He shivered as my thumb brushed his lips. I looked into his blue eyes, and lost myself. He brushed his lips against mine, the kiss soft but passionate. The bell buzzed, interrupting us. "Thank you for lunch, Mr Clarkson. It was truly amazing." I said.

"My pleasure, Miss Mints. I'll be waiting after school with your 4th surprise" he siad, kissing my hand again, before we parted, me to PE, and him to his lesson. Badmitnon was just what I needed to round off a perfect day. Tom met me at his car. "Go home, and have a shower, then you can have your 4th surprise" he said, as we were driving home. We arrived home, and I had the quickest shower ever. I came downstairs to find Tom and another woman sat in the living room. "Surprise number 4. This is Carly, the best hairdresser I know. She also does makeup and stuff as well, so just relax while she fixes you up. I just have to pop out. Love you" he called as I let Carly do her work. About 2 hours later, Carly had finished, and show me what she had done. I have to admit, it did look good. My fringe was straightened, and my hair was curled so it had ringlets, but they made my hair look wavy, not frizzy. She had done my makeup as well, subtle, not over the top, just so you could see I had some on, and my nails, royal blue to match my dress. Tom came back just as she was finishing. "Wow, Carls you did an amazing job. Amber, you look stunning. How much do I owe you?" he asked.

"Not a penny" she replied.

"You sure?" Tom aksed.

"Yes. Anything for you Tommy. You helped my dad out so much, I owe you one" she replied smiling. She packed up and left. He turned to me. "Let's get you ready" I went up to his room, and saw my dress hanging there. It all seemed so real. It was a long dress, royal blue, two straps, the top half was lined with jewels. It really was a gorgeous dress. It didn't take me long to put it on, along with silver heels, not too big. I did want to dance. I got myself down the stairs, and Tom looked blown away. "Wow. You look... breathtaking" I blushed intensely. "Surprise 5" he said, holding out a box. "Open it." I lifted the lid, and in there was asilver necklace with a blue loveheart.

"Thank you Tom. It's stunning" I said, smiling.

"Like you then" he replied, and I blushed again. "Surprise number 6 is outisde" he said, and I walked outside to find a small pony and carriage waiting for me.

"Tom, what's this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, okay, it's not huge, but all princesses have a horse and carriage, well in this case, a pony. I want to come and see you off, before I jet to Swansea for the weekend. What do you think?" he asked.

"I love it" I smiled. Tom opened the door for me, and we clambered in. It all felt so magical. We arrived at school, and everyone's face was a picture when we got out. Tom walked me to the coach. "Enjoy tonight. It's a night you will never get back. I wish I could be there to share it with you, but I hope my surprises have made up for it. Happy anniversary, and I love you" He kissed me so passionately, saying everything he wanted to in it.

"I will, and I wish too. Tom, your surprises have so made up for it. You've made me feel so special today. Happy anniversary, I love you too" I replied, kissing him back. I broke away to get on the coach. Here we go. Tom blew me a kiss as the coaches pulled away. Everyone was so pumped, you could really feel it. We arrived and the staff greeted us with mocktails. Everyone looked amazing. The girls were stunning, and the boys looked so sharp, including the teachers. I said hello to everyone, still wishing Tom could be here. The food was fantastic. The awards were hilarious, as the teachers had to give a little speech, but a few of them were beginning to get a bit tipsy. I won Classy Lady. It was time for the Prom King and Queen. Miss Mason was on the stage. "Just before I present this award, I'd like to introduce a special guest. Our very own Mr Tom Clarkson." Everyone cheered. It can't be, but it was. My mouth ran dry as I watched him make his way to the teacher's table. He was wearing a tuxedo, white shirt, but with a thin black tie. My god. "I'd like to unanimously present this years Prom King and Queen to Tom Clarkson and Amber Mints!" I gasped in shock. Maddi pushed me to my feet and we both walked over to Chris, who presented us with a crown and a tiara, and a sash each. We moved onto the dancefloor to have our first dance. As we slowdanced to Let's Get it On by Marvin Gaye, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He winked at me. "Call it surprise number 7. Do you really think I'd miss this, our anniversary, for a stag do?"

"But what about your mate?" I asked, still confused.

"He understood when I told him" he replied. I saw him wink at the Dj, and everyone went quiet. We stopped dancing. Now I was really confused. "Surprise number 8. A little something to mark this special occasion." Tom said, pulling out a small box. He opened it to reveal a stunning silver ring laced with diamonds. He dropped to one knee. "Amber Mints, I love you more than words could ever say. Spending this past year with you has been the best thing ever. You light up my life, what gets me out of bed in the morning, what puts a smile back on my face when I'm down. This past year I have realised how much I love you, how much I need you, how much I can't live without you. It may not have been easy, but you've stuck by me. I don't want to ever let you go. This past year has also made me a better person, and you complete me. If this year is anything like the rest of our lives together, then that's what I want. To be by your side every day, no matter what, and finally, to call you my wife. Will you do me the biggest honour and marry me?" he asked. I was now actually starting to cry.

"Everything you have just described is all I could ever want, and every feeling you've just described 100% mirrors my own. I love you too, Tom Clarkson, of course I will marry you. Yes." I replied.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Yes." I said. He pulled me in for a kiss, and everyone cheered. He pushed the ring on my finger, and everyone started dancing again. A perfect fit. I pulled him close.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he replied, kissing me, and I danced the night away with my future husband.


	30. Judgement Day

**A/N**** Thanks for all the support guys. Chapter 30. Can't believe I'm nearly at 70 reviews. It means so much to me. Sorry if it sucks, not feeling very motivated at the moment.**

**TOM'S POV**

I rubbed my eyes as I woke. It still hadn't sunk in yet that I am getting married. I know I proposed but still, wow. I'll have to get used to saying the word fiance. Speaking of which, my beautiful one groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Morning, what's up with you?" I asked.

"Well, dear, your phone seems to be beeping" she replied, rolling her eyes. So it was. Several missed calls and loads of messages from Rachel. The latest reading,_ Tom, answer your bleeding phone. Need you at school ASAP. LEA coming in to see you_. I closed the message, and jumped out of bed, cursing under my breath. "What's wrong?" Amber asked, noticing my headless chicken-like movements.

"The LEA are coming in today, to see me, and Rachel needs me at school, like now." I replied, frantically buttoning up my shirt, and doing my tie.

"Is it about us?" she asked, worried.

"Yes I think so, but don't worry honestly, everything will be fine. I can't take you to school if you don't get up" I said.

"It's fine. I'll get myself there. Come find me when you are done. Good luck. I love you" she replied, kissing me. I kissed her back, before turning to leave.

"Tom" she called. I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here" she replied, and buttoned up the buttons I had missed, and tied my tie properly, and also handed me my black suit jacket. "Much better" she said. I kissed her on the cheek, before getting in my car and driving to school. How I didn't crash was beyond me. When I arrived, I was greeted by a very flustered Rachel. "Ah, the man appears" she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Chill, will you" I said back.

"No. The LEA are due any minute, and I'm worried that I am about to lose one of my best teachers, so I will not chill, ok?" she replied. I took hold of her shoulders.

"It will not come to that, trust me" I said, trying to reassure her, even though I am absolutely bricking it. I straightened my tie again, and smiled the best I could, as several black Jags pulled up. They were here. Nigel and a few others stepped out. I didn't recognise any of them until one caught my eye. I couldn't forget that blonde hair. "Davina" I said, shocked.

"Hello Tom" she replied. She hasn't changed at all.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work for the LEA now. I'm part of the panel that are carrying out the investigation. It's good to see you." Davina replied.

"You too" I replied shakily. Awkward silence engulfed us. Thank god another familiar face, one I was happier to see, appeared by her side.

"Tom Clarkson, still 'ere?" he asked.

"Jack Rimmer, still common?" I asked in return. He laughed and shook my hand warmly.

"What are you doing here mate?" I asked.

"Well, Davina wanted me to come with her, and I've missed this place" he said.

"Jack, cut the crap, what do you really want?" I asked jokingly.

"I want back in Tom. I've been out the game too long" he replied truthfully.

"Well, Rachel's looking to drop her classes to focus on being Headteacher, if you fancy it, but you would have to speak to her mate." I replied. He smiled at me before Rachel coughed.

"If everyone would like to come inside, we can begin proceedings." Judgement day begins. We all followed, and were led to one of the meeting rooms. I was sat on one side with Rachel and the governers on the other. Davina began.

"Ok Tom, I am going to start by telling you what's going to happen. Obviously Rachel has filled us in on the general details, but we are going to ask you a few questions and get your side of the story. We also would like to interview Amber. Then we will consider everything we will have heard, and make our decision on whether you are still fit to be a teacher, and if you still deserve to teach at this school. So, the first thing we would like to know is how long this been going on."

"A year" I replied.

"And who instigated the affair?" she asked.

"I did by kissing her in my office" I replied. I started to sweat a little when I heard the whispers that circled the room.

"Did she respond?" Davina asked.

"Yes she did, until I broke away because it was wrong of me to have kissed her" I replied.

"What happened after that?" she asked. My hands were getting really sweaty.

"We put the matter to bed and carried on like nothing had happened." I said, keeping my face straight.

"Then what?" she asked.

"I kissed her again the following week" I replied.

"So you were alone with a student again, and compromised yourself for the 2nd time?" Davina asked.

"Yes" I sighed.

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked.

"Yes" I sighed again.

"How old was Amber at this point?" she asked.

"16" I replied.

"It seems clear to me that Mr Clarkson has taken advantage of a vulnerable young schoolgirl and coersed her into sleeping with him." Davina said, adressing the board.

"It wasn't like that" I protested.

"Well then what? Why would a teacher, a highly respected teacher, I might add, begin a relationship with a schoolgirl and risk everything?" she asked.

"I love her" I replied.

"This is not love. This is fantasy, a very sick fantasy. I have also heard that this is not the first time you have had interactions with a student, Stacey Appleyard?" Davina asked with a smirk. She's an evil cow. She knows what happened there.

"It was not like that, she came onto me, crawled in my bed when I was asleep, I did nothing to encourage her, nothing" I replied, my temper starting to rise.

"I find that hard to believe. From my personal experiences, you don't really do a lot to quell the attention from your female students" she said. I caught Rachel's eye, and she looked at me sympathetically.

"It's not like I go around, picking girls to sleep with though, is it?"

"Mr Clarkson, calm down" Nigel said sternly.

"Still, it is obvious to me that Mr Clarkson has abused his position of trust as a teacher." Davina finished.

"It's not like thst. She loves me and I love her" I protested.

"You can now go, we will send someone for you when we are done. Thank you" Davina said calmly, and I walked off, feeling frustrated, to say the least. She was making out like I did as a hobby or something. I hope they go easier on Amber.

**AMBER'S POV**

I was sat in science when there was a knock on the door. A very stern looking man was standing at the door. "What can I do for you?" Chris asked.

"Is Amber Mints here?" heasked.

"Yes" Chris replied, beckoning to me. I stood up, and followed the man. I was led into a room where there was a group of quite unfriendly looking people sat, along with Miss Mason. This must be the LEA. The only woman of the group addressed me. "You must be Amber. My name's Davina. Don't worry you are not in trouble. We just want to ask you a few questions, about Mr Clarkson, if that's ok?" I nodded my head slowly. "Who instigated the affair?"

"He did. He kissed me" I replied.

"Did you want him to?" she asked. I nodded my head in reply. "How old were you at this point?"

"I was 16" I replied.

"Have you slept with him?" she asked.

"I have" I replied.

"Willingly?" Davina asked.

"Very" I replied. I heard her sigh in frustration. She's trying to stitch Tom up.

"Do you not see that this could be taking advantage. You're only 16" she said.

"It's not like that. We love each other." I protested.

"You think you love him, but you don't. He's paying you some attention, and you like it. That's all. He doesn't love you. He's done this before with another girl. She needed therapy afterwards. Do you want that to happen to you?" she asked. I was starting to get annoyed myself.

"It's not like that at all. I want to be with him. Mr Clarkson would never do anything like that. Never." I said angrily.

"You're a very pretty girl. I'm sure you could have pick of any lad,why go for a teacher, your teacher?" she asked patronisingly.

"He's like no-one I have ever met before. He cares and he listens" I replied

"Don't you see that's part of his game" she said, trying to put words in my mouth.

"No! I'm sorry I'm not telling you what you want to hear, that Tom Clarkson preys on young girls, but just listen. Tom Clarkson is a good man. He is any woman's dream guy, a prince that girls dream about. He puts you first, rather tham himself. He cares, he listens, he loves all the things about you that you hate, he would never take advantage, and he loves with his whole heart. He loves me with his whole heart, and I love him with mine. We don't care about the age, and neither should anyone else. Everyone at this school supports us, so why can't all of you. Also, he's a damn good teacher. He puts everything on the line for his pupils, and he'll do anything to support them. Ask anyone here. He is the most dedicated and passionate person I know, and he would be devastated if he lost his job because a panel of idiots wouldn't allow him to be happy. You would be losing one of this achool's finest teachers, I'm sure Miss Mason can back me up on that. We've done absolutely nothing wrong, and I hope you can see that." I finished definatly.

Davina cleared her throat nervously. "Right, well then. If that's all, please wait outside, and we will call you back when we have decided." I walked out the room to find Tom outside. He scooped me up in a big hug, and kissed me. After a few minutes, we broke apart.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I heard what you said. Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Of course. I meant every single word. I love you, and I can't wait to marry you." I replied, pulling him in for a kiss. He broke away to tell me that he loved me too and he was really excited for the wedding as well. We sat talking for about 10 minutes before we were called back in. Tom took my hand, took a deep breath and walked back in. Davina gestured for us to sit down. We followed, still holding hands under the table.

"Well, we have considered both statements, we will say you have abused your position of trust, which is serious, but due to a very passionate defence, we can quite clearly see that we would be foolish to sack you, and can see that you would be dearly missed. Well done Mr Clarkson, you are free to go." We both breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. We could be together properly. I took Tom's hand, and led him out the room.

"We're free!" Tom shouted, both of us laughing. He looked at me, and repeated softly, "we're free."

"We're free" I repeated back. We walked into the staffroom, and told everyone. They were all so happy for us both. Tom told everyone to meet at the pub, as drinks were on him. We strolled out of the school, hand in hand, when Mr Rimmer walked over to us.

"I believe congrats are in order" he said, shaking Tom's hand, and smiling at me.

"Cheers mate. So?" Tom asked.

"Say hello to Waterloo Road's new history teacher" he said, grinning. I quite liked him, so I was happy. Tom was happy too, as him and Jack were quite good mates.

"Everyone is meeting in the pub, if you fancy it" I said. He shook his head.

"Nah, sorry" he replied, nodding to Davina, who was stood by Jack's car with a sullen look on her face. We nodded in understanding, and bid him farewell. Tom put his arm around me, and faced the school.

"New day as a proper couple tomorrow."

"Can't wait" I replied.

"I love you" Tom said softly.

"I love you too" I said, just as softly. Things were on the up.


	31. 1 Year On

**A/N**** Quick one to say cheers. 73 reviews. Still can't believe it. This is a bit of a filler chapter.**

**TOM'S POV**

I heard the familiar buzzing of my alarm clock. I groaned and rolled over to turn it off. I looked at the date. 24th July. A year since... a year since... that. Sensing something was wrong, Amber sat up and put her arms around me, and nuzzled her head into my neck. "Talk to me Tom. What's up?" she asked.

"It's been a year." I replied.

"A year, for what?" she asked, puzzled.

"It's the 24th July" I replied. Her eyes widened as she too realised the significance of today. She pulled me into her arms in a close embrace.

"Hey, everything will be ok. I am positive he knows how much you miss him. I miss him too" she said, stroking my hair. "Come on, let's get dressed. We'll go to school, then we'll have a nice relaxing night, just me and you. I'll cook. How does that sound?" she asked.

I smiled. She always knows what to say. "That sounds great" I replied, kissing her softly, as we proceeded to get ready. We arrived at school an hour later. We both stepped out of the car.

"I'll see you later, yeah" she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah" I said. "Amber." She turned around. "I love you. Don't forget that." She came over, and kissed me, a kiss that said everything. She put her hand on my cheek.

"How could I ever. I love you too" she replied, before running off to find her friends. I decided before class began that I needed abit of alone time, in the one place I could truly have peace. I made my way up to the roof, where to my surprise, Rachel was already sat up there.

"Hey" I said softly. She jumped, startled.

"Jesus, Tom. You scared me" she said. I went and sat next to her.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"I'm not daft Tom. I know what today is. I just miss him so much. I wanted to spend some time with him" she said, starting to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. I miss him too Rach" I replied, putting my arm around her, rubbing her arm as she cried.

"I know. I just don't want him to think badly of me" she said, her body still shaking.

"Why would he think badly of you Rachel?" I asked.

"Because I think I'm starting to fall for Chris. I know he's with Sian, but he's so lovely, charming, friendly, good-looking, and I haven't told anyone this, but he was the one I slept with. I haven't thought about it since it happened, and I feel so ashamed about it. Please don't judge me Tom" she replied, crying even more.

"Rachel, look at me." I said. She raised her head to look at my face. "Eddie will want you to me happy. He knows how much you loved him, and if you love Chris, tell him. Don't make yourself miserable. You always put others first . Put yourself first, for once."

"Thank you Tom. I can always count on you" she replied, putting her arms around me. I hugged her back, feeling better that she felt better.

"Anytime, Rach. Now go, go and tell Chris. The worst he can say is no. I just want a little time with Eddie." I said. She got up and left me. I made sure I was definitely alone.

"Hey man, how are things up there? We miss you mate, like really miss you. It's not the same without you. I wish you were here. I've got something to tell you. I'm getting married. I need you here to calm me down, plan my stag do, everything. Rachel misses you like crazy as well. I just can't believe you're gone. Even Grantly misses you, that's how bad it's got. I know you never approved of me and Amber, but I'm really happy, and I know you would give your blessing pal, I just wish you could tell me that in person. She's special, Eddie, you know, like you and Rachel were. I've got to go. I'll be back soon. Love you mate." I finished, and went back inside to start my first lesson. It was going to be a long day.

**RACHEL'S POV**

I was sat in my office, wiping my tears away. Tom was right. I needed to tell Chris, but what would Eddie think?

**FLASHBACK**

_January 2009_

_I was in Eddie's arms, watching the snow fall outside the window. It was perfect. Eddie was perfect. He was drawing lazy patterns on my arm. I broke the silence. "I love you" I said. I could feel him smile._

_"I love you too Rachel. I will always love you. You complete me." Eddie replied. What would I do without this man?_

_"I want you to be happy Rachel. Even when we aren't together, and even when, I'm gone and you're still around" he said._

_"Eddie, don't talk like that. We're going to be together forever, and no way, we are going to live a long and happy life together, and you go, I go" I said, kissing him softly. He deepemed the kiss, and fiery passion engulfed us._

**PRESENT**

I smiled at that memory, and at that point I made my mind up. I got up and left my office. I found Chris in his classroom. "Chris, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something. It's not really easy to say" I said hesitating.

"Hey" Chris said, putting his hand on my arm, "whatever it is, you can tell me." I took a deep breath.

"I think I'm falling for you Chris." I said.

"What?" he spluttered. "But you love Eddie"

"And I always will, but I do have feelings as well. We did, you know, after all." I said.

"But we were bladdered. Why are you telling me this now? I'm happy with Sian. Why do you have to wreck everything?" he said. I could feel tears starting to form.

"Fine. Forget I said anything." I replied, my voice starting to break.

"Rachel" he started.

"No, forget it. I thought you would understand. I thought you were my friend" I said.

"I am" he protested, grabbing my arm. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer, so his face was inches from mine. He loosened his grip, and pressed his lips to mine. I responded, and put my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and we stayed like this for a few minutes, before I broke away to catch my breath.

"You can't do this Chris. I don't want to be your little bit on the side. You can't blow hot and cold on me" I said.

"I know, I didn't mean what I said. I am really sorry. I fell for you a while ago and I was scared to admit it. I thought I was happy, but I was trying to move on. I want you. I'm going to tell Sian and then we can be together, I promise." Chris replied, kissing me again.

"You don't need to tell me, I already know" a voice came from the door. Sian.

"Sian, I'm sorry" Chris started.

"Save it, I was obviously never enough for you. I thought you liked me, but how stupid am I? As for you" she said, pointing at me, "I quit." She slapped me, and left the room, leaving me and Chris reeling.

**TOM'S POV**

I was doing my usual rounds of the corridors, when I found Sian clearing her room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" she spat.

"But why?" I asked.

"Can't face Chris" she said, as she put her things in boxes.

"Why? Sian, talk to me" I said. She put the books down and sighed.

"I just caught Chris and Rachel kissing, and heard him say he was only using me to move on." Sian replied.

"He said that?" I asked.

"He said, 'I thought I was happy, but I was trying to move on'" she replied.

"Sian, I'm so sorry" I said.

"Yeah, but what can you do" she said. I shrugged, and helped her pack her things. I loaded them into her car, and hugged her.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I could do with a change in scenery. I'll stay in touch, and don't worry, I will definitely be there for the wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Treat her right Tom. She's special, and she loves you. Tell Chris it's ok. I guess I always knew he loved Rachel." Sian replied.

"Thanks Sian, I'm glad to hear it. I will, I love her to. I will tell him for you. Take care of yourself" I said, hugging her. She hugged me back, before getting into her car and drove off. I found Chris and Rachel and told them what Sian had said. They both nodded and I left them to it. I stood by my car, and waited for Amber to come out. She smiled at me, as she came out. "Hey you" I said.

"Hey" she said back.

"Don't cook tonight. I'll order in" I said.

"Ok, why?" she asked.

"It's been a long day" I said, as I pulled up. We parked the car, and went inside. We sat and watched telly for a bit.

"Go and have a shower. I'll order some food" she said. I went upstairs, and went into the bathroom. I got undressed and stepped into the shower, making sure it was boiling hot. The water felt good, like I was washing away the day's troubles. I pulled on a t-shirt, and grey trackies, and went downstairs. As me and Amber just got settled,mthere was a knock on the door.

"That was a quick order" I said. I got up and opened the door. "Davina?" I spluttered.

"Hello Tom" she replied. She was stood there with a young boy, sandy-coloured hair, about 4 years old.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"He's your's Tom" she replied. I stood there, shell-shocked. I had a son.


	32. Luke

**A/N**** It's good to be back and feeling the love from you guys. I know it was questioned why Tom has a kid with Davina, but don't worry, it will all be ok. I am also really unhappy with the dealing of Tom's deathin the program. It was not good enough at all.**

**AMBER'S POV**

I was a little worried now. Tom had answered the door about 20 minutes ago, and hadn't come back. That man can talk for England, I know, but it was still a little strange. I got up to see who it was.

"Tom, is everything ok?" I asked. I stopped when I saw Davina and a young child, no more than 4 on the doorstep.

"Davina" I said.

"Amber" she replied coolly.

"Tom, what's going on?" I asked.

"He's mine, Amber" Tom replied.

"What?" I asked.

"He's mine. I have a son" he replied, sighing. Tom invited Davina in, and they sat on the sofa. The boy seemed oblivious to what was going on, playing with his Woody and Buzz. I pulled Tom outside.

"Tom, I can't do this" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Knowing that you and her, you know, and what if he doesn't like me?" I asked, starting to walk out of the door. Tom grabbed my arm.

"Hey, he will love you as much as I do. I didn't even know, it's completely new to me as well. The closest thing I've had to a son is my nephew Josh, it will be an experience for us both, but we will get through it, together" he said, looking right into my eyes.

"I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too" he replied, kissing me gently. We walked back into the living room.

"Luke" Davina said. The little boy looked up. "This is your daddy Tom" Luke dropped his toys and wandered over to Tom. He put his arms up, and Tom put him on his lap. It was so cute. Tom was a natural.

"So, are you really my daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah buddy, I am" Tom replied.

"Not Jack then?" he asked.

"No buddy, I am" Tom replied. I watched, and smiled, as the little boy's face broke out into a big grin, and he hugged Tom.

"Daddy, who's that?" he asked, pointing at me.

"This is Amber" Tom said. "Do you want to say hello?" He put Luke down, who wandered over to me.

"Hello. Are you daddy's girlfriend, like Jack is mummy's boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, you seem nice" he said, putting his arms up to me. I picked him up, and started bouncing him on my lap. I could see Tom smiling in the corner.

"What things do you like then Luke?" I asked.

"I like Toy Story, look I have Buzz and Woody" he said, poniting at them.

"Oh, wow, I love Buzz and Woody, and Toy Story, do you want to play?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied excitedly. I started playing with Luke as Tom and Davina walked into the kitchen and shut the door. Things were looking up.

**TOM'S POV**

I shut the door as we entered the kitchen.

"Why now?" I asked.

"What?" she replied.

"Why now?" I repeated the question.

"What do you mean, why now? Aren't you happy to see him?" Davina asked.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me. Why wait 4 years, and let me miss the important things like his first words, and his first steps? Why wait all this time?" I asked, getting a little angry.

"Isn't now, better than not at all?, and if it is any consolation, his first word was dada" she asked.

"So you would've let him grow up, thinking Jack was his dad, and I would never have known I had a son?" I asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Yes, because Jack is a good man, who doesn't shack up with 16 year old schoolgirls" she spat.

"That is out of order and you know it" I retorted.

"It's true though" she spat back.

"Did you know?" I asked, lowering my tone.

"What do you mean?" Davina asked.

"Did you know you were pregnant when you left?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment, before answering,

"Yes"

"This gets better and better" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I found out the day I left. It's why I left. We were on bad terms, and I didn't want to make things worse" she replied.

"Don't give me that. You know I would have understood" I said.

"What do you think anyway?" Davina asked.

"I love him. It's amazing, having a son. There's no better feeling really. I just wish you would have told me sooner." I said.

"I know, and I'm really sorry for not telling you. I wish now that I had, but I couldn't hide it from you any longer Tom. It wasn't fair on you or Luke. He was starting to ask questions" she replied, putting her hand over mine.

"Hey, it's ok. At least you did actually tell me, and he seems like a smart boy" I said.

"He is Tom. He is so like you" she replied, smiling. She moved closer to me, and moved in for a kiss. I quickly moved back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought" she said.

"What? Davina, I'm glad to have you back in my life, but I really love Amber" I said gently.

"I'm sorry Tom. I'm a bit all over the place. Seeing you again brought back things" she said.

"It's ok" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Let's just go back in there, yeah" We both walked back into the living room.

"Luke, it's time to go" Davina said.

"But mummy, I don't want to go, I want to stay with daddy" he complained. Davina looked at me.

"Tom, is that ok?" she asked. I grinned.

"That's great" I looked at Amber, who smiled and nodded. She give us a bag of clothes, and left after that. We sat and watched cartoons all afternoon. The fact that Davina tried to kiss me was srill playing on me. I cooked pizza and chips for us all, and more cartoons. Kids really love that stuff. We put Luke to bed, after reading him The Tiger That Came To Tea, and then we retreated back downstairs.

"Tom, are you ok?" Amber asked.

"Davina tried to kiss me before. I pulled away before she could. I didn't want to lie to you. Please don't be mad. I'm really sorry, and" Amber cut me off with a kiss.

"Tom, you're babbling. It's ok. I'm not mad. I've been you long enough now to know that you are not that sort of person" she said.

"Are you ok about Luke and things?" I asked.

"I'm great. He's a fantastic boy, and maybe in the future we could have another" she said, smiling.

"That sounds fantastic. I really love you" I said.

"I really love you too" she replied. We kissed gently before cuddling up to each other, feeling completely happy and content.


	33. A day out

**A/N**** Just a quick one to say I love you all, especially my regulars, and new readers are always welcome. Bit of light-hearted chapter this one, so enjoy, and as always, review, review, review :)**

**AMBER'S POV**

I was awakened by a soft tapping on my hand. I sleepily opened my eyes to see that it was Luke.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I asked, pulling him up onto the bed.

"Daddy isn't up yet" he whispered. I looked over at Tom, to see that he waa still spark out, snoring his head off.

"Shall we wake Daddy up?" I asked grinning. Luke nodded, grinning back. We stood up on the bed, careful not to move Tom, which was difficult.

"Ready, 1,2,3!" I shouted, and we started bouncing really hard on the bed, startling Tom.

"Yay, Daddy's awake!" Luke shouted, clapping his hands with joy.

"Yes, Daddy is awake" Tom said, looking really stern. Me and Luke stopped and looked sheepishly at him. "You have to be careful now Daddy's awake, because if you aren't, the tickle monster might grab you!" Luke squealed, and I laughed as my two favourite boys ran around the bedroom, until Tom grabbed him and started tickling, making Luke laugh even more, and me as well, as I watched Luke desperately try to stop Tom, and failing epically.

"Daddy, stop!" Luke squealed again.

"Ok, the tickle monster's tired now" Tom replied sitting on the bed. "Morning" he said, kissing me.

"Morning" I said, kissing him back.

"Ewwwwww" Luke said in-between us. We both laughed and smiled at each other.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I really like it here, can I stay here more often?" he asked.

"We'll see what mummy says" Tom replied gently.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Luke asked.

"Of course we can buddy" Tom replied, ruffling his hair.

"Can Amber come?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask her" Tom replied. Luke turned to me.

"Amber, will you come to the park with me and daddy?" he asked, his little face full of hope.

"Well" I said, causing his face to drop, "how could I say no." Luke's face split into a massive grin, and he clapped his hands.

"What do you fancy for breakfast pal?" Tom asked.

"Pancakes" Luke replied.

"Then pancakes we shall have" Tom replied, and we made our way downstairs. Me and Luke sat at the table, while we watched Tom get to work on the pancakes. It was really funny watching him flip them, even though he was actually quite good. Not that I would tell him that.

"I present to you pancakes" Tom said, giving me and Luke our plates. I took a bite. Wow. "Well?" he asked, waiting in anticipation. Me and Luke looked at each other.

"Yummy" Luke said.

"I agree with yummy. They taste brilliant" I replied, nodding.

"Phew. I can breathe now" Tom joked, as we sat and enjoyed our pancakes. When we had finished, I cleared the plates away and Tom took Luke upstairs to get ready. Shortly afterwards I joined them.

"Amber, Luke's got something to tell you" Tom said.

"What's up buddy?" I asked, as Luke came over to me.

"I dressed myself Amber" Luke said beaming.

"That's brilliant" I replied, high fiving him. I got myself dressed as the boys brushed their teeth.

"Tom, will you sort the picnic out while I finish up here?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied, kissing me on the cheek. "Come on Luke, Amber needs her girl time. She always takes forever" he whispered, walking down the stairs.

"Oi, I heard that" I shouted from the bathroom. When I was done, I joined them downstairs.

"Ready?" Tom asked.

"Ready" I replied. We strolled hand in hand, with Luke in the middle of us, to the park. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly, blue sky, and not a cloud in sight. Luke ran over to the sandpit, with Tom calling after him to be careful. Me and Tom found a nice spot of grass, not too far from the sandpit, and settled ourselves there. My mind drifted away to the future.

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asked, snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

"Just the future and the wedding. There's loads to plan" I replied.

"Are you worried about it?" he asked.

"No, I'm really looking forward to it. I just don't know how I'm going to fit it all in" I replied.

"You don't need to. We'll do it together" he said. I smiled. "Is that all?" he asked. I hesitated.

"Actually, there is so something" I said.

"What?" Tom asked. As I opened my mouth, Luke bounded over, and sat down with us.

"You having fun?" Tom asked him.

"Yeah. I'm just hungry" he replied. I passed him some sandwiches, and we all tucked in,, eating them happily. After we had finished, Luke ran over to the swings.

"What were you going to tell me?" Tom asked.

"Daddy, push me!" Luke shouted. Tom looked at me.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter. Go" I said, kissing him softly. I watched as Tom and Luke played on the swings. We looked like a proper family.

**TOM'S POV**

After a while, we dropped Luke back with Davina, and went home. We both collapsed on the sofa in exhaustion.

"Thank you" Amber said, cuddling up to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For today. For everything. For just being you. I love you" she replied.

"I love you too. Are you ok though?" I asked.

"Yeah. There really is so much to plan. The venue, the dresses, the flowers, the meal, the vows" she said, starting to get worked up.

"Hey, stop. I don't care about where we are, what we wear, who we're with, all of that, as long as I marry you" I said, holding her hands.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. All I care about is making you Amber Clarkson" I replied.

"That's all I want to be" she said back. I kissed her before going to the bathroom. I closed the door before taking out my phone. I flicked through the contacts before dialling the right number.

"Hey, it's me. What do you know about planning a surprise wedding?"


End file.
